Le chant du cygne
by Tommaso
Summary: Sherlock disparu, John se lance à sa recherche. Il découvrira alors trois choses: que l'enjeu réel de cette histoire dépasse l'entendement, que le danger peut provenir de son propre camp et que sa relation avec le détective n'est pas celle qu'il imaginait
1. Ce que le bonheur signifie

Il était l'heure de revenir avec une nouvelle fiction! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira : j'y travaille depuis juin ! Ma seule ambition est de raconter l'histoire d'amour de Sherlock et John, la plus adéquate d'après moi. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra !

Voici pour l'instant le prologue, signé d'une chanson d'Amy McDonald ("_What happiness means to m_e")

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Maybe in the start we would laughPeut-être que nous ririons au début  
>Maybe in the end we would cryPeut-être que nous pleurerions à la fin  
>But I believe in every book I've ever readMais je crois en chacun des livres que j'ai lu  
>And what you said Et en ce que tu disais  
><em>

Face à mon clavier, je composais la préface du deuxième ouvrage que je venais d'entamer. Suspendue au mur de notre salon, l'horloge affichait trois heures et quart. La dure réalité s'imposa à moi : cette nuit serait encore bien courte. Me décidant à rectifier une nouvelle fois ce premier jet, je débutai ma lecture à voix basse.

« _Il existe des êtres si brillants, si stupéfiants que nous pourrions presque douter de leur existence, de la véracité de leur biographie ou de l'intention réelle de leurs actes. Et celui dont je vais rapporter une nouvelle fois les aventures fait partie de cette catégorie. _

_Je ne me suis jamais sentis l'âme d'un écrivain. Je n'en ai pas besoin : je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et me remémorer divers souvenirs pour rapporter les aventures les plus rocambolesques, les plus surprenantes qui soient. Les faits viendront ainsi au secours de mon talent inexistant, les démonstrations de génie consolideront mon style bancal._

_J'espère vous offrir l'émerveillement qui a été le mien sur toutes les enquêtes que j'ai secondées. Mais ce que je souhaite avant tout est de rendre justice à un bienfaiteur discret, de mettre en lumière ses actes généreux mais désintéressés. Ceci est l'histoire d'un héros en réalité trop humain et imparfait pour en être un, celle d'un enquêteur qui ne l'était pas vraiment, d'un homme surnaturel mais néanmoins réel. _

_Depuis le début de notre collaboration improbable, j'ai ressenti le besoin de confier ces aventures dans lesquelles il m'entraînait malgré moi, avec une conviction et un enthousiasme qui me happait dans le sillage de sa silhouette sombre et élancée. Cette pause me semblait être le moment le plus propice à la rédaction des aventures de Sherlock Holmes._ »

Mon curseur clignota quelques instants sur ce dernier nom, presque sacré à mes yeux. Pris d'un sentiment étrange, je m'interrogeai sur le bien fondé de mon ouvrage : Sherlock le cautionnerait-il s'il l'apprenait ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il le savait probablement déjà. Nous parlions de Holmes après tout.

Au milieu de mes états d'âme, je ressentis néanmoins le besoin de consigner ces souvenirs, d'écrire des histoires. Les récents évènements n'étaient peut-être pas étrangers à cette sensation. M'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise, je croisai les bras et repartis quelques mois en arrière, l'esprit vagabondant dans cette aventure qui n'avait laissé rien ni personne indemne.

_I'd shown the world/Je montrerais au monde  
>What it means to meCe que cela signifie pour moi  
>Believe it or not, I made them see Crois le ou non, je leur ai montré  
>This is what happiness means to meCe que le bonheur signifie pour moi  
><em>


	2. Sauver les meubles

**Le premier véritable chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant. **

**La chanson de ce chapitre est "Can't stand me now" des Libertines.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Have we enough to keep it together?En avons-nous assez de recoller les morceaux ?  
>Or do we just keep on pretendingOu devrions-nous continuer de faire semblant  
>And hope our luck is never endingEt espérer que notre chance ne nous quitte jamais  
><em>

Marylebone pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des quartiers les plus agréables et paisibles du centre de Londres. Ses rues fleuries faisaient le bonheur des habitants et des nombreux touristes qui affluaient sur ses trottoirs. Cette atmosphère contrastait néanmoins avec l'ambiance régnant dans l'appartement de l'une de ces rues, le 221B Baker Street.

Hystérique, l'un de ses résidents vociférait des accusations aussi loufoques que perturbantes sur son colocataire, sereinement installé dans son canapé préféré. Et ce type n'était personne d'autre que moi.  
>- Je m'en fous complètement si tu joues du violon à quatre heures du matin ! Je pourrais presque ignorer les coups de feu dans le mur ou le fait que tu transformes notre cuisine en laboratoire clandestin, mais Sherlock, s'il-te-plait… Enrouler une main tranchée dans l'un de mes pull et le dissimuler dans le frigo, c'est- C'est trop !<br>- C'est un cadeau que je te fais. Les vêtements bordeaux ne te vont vraiment pas. Tu es ingrat, John.

Estomaqué, je ne répondis rien. Le culot et l'audace de mon ami faisaient naître en moi des envies meurtrières que j'aspirais à assouvir un jour. Las de discuter, j'enfilai finalement sa veste et posa sa main sur la porte :  
>- Je file chez Sarah ! J'en ai marre ! Tu- Tu es insupportable !<p>

Procédant à la lecture attentive d'un message qu'il venait de recevoir, Sherlock me tendit son téléphone :  
>- Lestrade vient de me contacter pour une affaire. Tu m'accompagnes ?<br>- Plutôt mourir !

La porte claqua. Descendant furieusement les escaliers, je maudis mon colocataire sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de rejeter la faute sur l'armée, ma blessure et cette pension dérisoire qui me contraignait à partager un appartement avec un tel énergumène. Je m'engouffrai finalement dans l'une des bouches de métro, ignorant tout des yeux perçants qui m'observaient depuis la fenêtre du salon.

* * *

><p>Installé sur le canapé de Sarah, j'accueilli avec un sourire la tasse de thé que me tendait ma charmante amie. La relation que nous avions établie pouvait paraître indéchiffrable aux yeux de nos connaissances, elle n'en était pas moins profonde et sincère. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une épique et interminable histoire d'amour, je m'en fichais bien : dans l'immédiat, je n'en retirai que du bonheur.<p>

Irrité, je refusai un instant de répondre aux questions de Sarah. Celle-ci mit rapidement le doigt sur la cause de ma visite impromptue et de mon humeur massacrante.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?<br>- Une main est amputée est apparue ce matin dans le frigo-  
>- A choisir, je préfère encore ça à l'idée de retrouver une tête entre le carton de lait et le cidre, ponctua Sarah avec un détachement qui me dérida légèrement.<br>- Oui, mais la main était enroulée dans l'un de mes pulls !

La jeune femme éclata de rire, incapable de retenir son hilarité face à cette conversation déconcertante. Je fronçai les sourcils, contrarié d'être la source des moqueries de ma bien-aimée.

Elle me caressa finalement les cheveux et s'excusa, m'expliquant qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais tout à fait aux anecdotes de notre étrange colocation. Lorsque Sarah passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, j'hésitai. Un drôle de sentiment me fit prendre conscience que j'aurais préféré être aux côtés de mon ami, à fouiller une scène de crime et à déjouer des mystères. Je refoulai cette pensée : premièrement, j'étais venu de moi-même chez Sarah. Et enfin, Sherlock devait apprendre à ne pas me considérer comme acquis.

Respirant l'odeur fruitée du parfum de Sarah, je fis taire mes interrogations et relevai la tête, lui adressant un sourire lourd de sens.

Défroissant rapidement ma chemise, je l'enfilai et la boutonnai avec un sourire satisfait, le cœur et l'esprit plus léger qu'au début de la journée. Le bruit de la douche m'indiqua que Sarah ne réapparaitrait pas avant un certain moment. Je décidai de m'emparer de la télécommande et zappai jusqu'à une émission dépourvue d'intérêt.

Allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, je regardai les images défiler, apprenant avec un certain mépris que deux stars de cinéma étaient fraîchement divorcées. Admirant la plastique de l'actrice, je fus incapable de me souvenir d'un seul élément de sa filmographie.

Somnolant, je sursautai subitement lorsque le vibreur de mon téléphone résonna sur la table en verre, provoquant un boucan monstre et la lente progression du gadget vers le vide. Ne le récupérant qu'à la dernière seconde, j'ouvris le message, persuadé d'y trouver un appel ou une réclamation de Sherlock. Rien sinon un numéro inconnu.

Envisageant mon ami assez audacieux pour subtiliser le téléphone d'un agent ou d'un inconnu et se permettre de m'envoyer un texto, je rechignai à l'ouvrir. Jetant un œil à l'abrutissant programme télévisé, je cédai et ouvris la minuscule enveloppe qui figurait sur mon écran :

**+0044 7743 4512 **  
>« <em>Pourriez-vous demander à Sherlock de me rejoindre ? Il est injoignable. G. Lestrade<em> »

Haussant un sourcil, je composai rapidement une réponse avant de repartir m'asseoir dans le confortable divan.

**JW **  
>«<em> Il a bien vu votre message ce matin. Il a dû trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire en chemin.<em> »

La sonnerie qui s'échappa de mon téléphone me donna l'ahurissante envie de l'éteindre ou de le détruire. Résistant quelques secondes à l'appel, j'y répondis finalement, irrité :  
>- Oui ?<br>- Dr Watson ? Lestrade. Je n'ai strictement rien envoyé ce matin à Sherlock.  
>- De mieux en mieux… Il a dû partir sous un faux prétexte dans ce cas ! Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois. Je lui dirai de vous recontacter quand il sera revenu. Si vous avez la chance de le croiser avant moi, dites-lui d'acheter du lait.<p>

J'appuyai aussitôt sur la touche « décrocher », délaissant mon interlocuteur pour la terne vie des peoples britanniques. Mariages, divorces, naissances, je songeai un instant à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas croisé le chemin de cet insupportable colocataire. Différente, j'en étais certain. Mais en quoi ? Je renonçai à établir la liste et chassai de nouveau l'odieux détective de son esprit.

Durant ce temps, un drame se produisait de l'autre côté de Londres.

Ce que j'en sais à l'heure actuelle ne sont que la combinaison des bribes que j'ai obtenues auprès des principaux intéressés. Mon imagination s'est chargée malgré moi du reste du travail, agençant et étoffant ces fameux témoignages pour constituer le périple de nos vies.

* * *

><p>La tête dans le coton, balloté à l'arrière d'une camionnette, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux sur ses pieds et poings liés. Tentant tant bien que mal de défaire les liens, il renonça, impuissant. Rassemblant ses derniers souvenirs, il se remémorait à peine être descendu au rez-de-chaussée du 221B Baker Street. Il hésitait ensuite : avait-il eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte ou l'agression s'était-t-elle produite à quelques marches seulement de son appartement ?<p>

La tempe légèrement poisseuse, il devina qu'un coup à la tête était responsable de son amnésie. Ses cheveux bouclés s'étaient figés dans le mince filet de sang qui courrait sur sa peau depuis son crâne. Dégouté, il grimaça derrière le bâillon.

Bien décidé à comprendre la galère dans laquelle il s'était fourré, il observa les objets qui l'entouraient : cordes, boîte à outils. Quelques vieux journaux, près d'un bidon d'huile de moteur. Rien qui ne le renseignait sur l'auteur de cette agression. En l'absence d'informations, il ne pouvait déduire une destination précise et l'incertain était une source d'angoisse. Il entreprit donc de se calmer et d'attendre patiemment la fin du voyage.

Soulagé sur certains plans, il supposa probablement que je m'apercevrai de l'anormalité de la situation cette nuit ou au petit matin. En attendant, il lui fallait rassembler le plus d'éléments possibles et trouver le moyen de devenir indispensable aux yeux de ses agresseurs. A moins qu'il ne le soit déjà : il doutait fortement qu'un rapt au hasard se soit porté sur sa personne. En sa qualité d'unique détective consultant au monde, il attirait autant la curiosité que la jalousie ou le ressentiment. Enfin, le mobile financier semblait irrecevable : contraint de partager son appartement, il n'étalait pas une fortune appréciable.

Le cahotement s'arrêta brusquement. Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre avant que les portes de la camionnette ne s'ouvrent, le plongeant dans une lumière artificielle et aveuglante. Des spots lumineux, semblables à ceux qui éclairent les berges de la Tamise près des docks et des usines. Dans le halo blanc, il distingua trois silhouettes différentes.

Traînés par deux paires de bras, les individus communiquèrent entre eux dans un anglais teinté d'un accent curieux. Irlandais, trancha Sherlock, en tentant d'identifier le patois et les intonations de ses geôliers. Une première information capitale, songea-t-il avant d'être projeté deux ou trois mètres en avant sur le béton humide et râpeux de ce qui semblait être un vieil entrepôt hérité de la sidérurgie. Une odeur de souffre le prenait à la gorge.

Remerciant ses yeux de s'accommoder à la lumière aveuglante, il n'eut pas le loisir de riposter, entourés de chaîne dont un claquement lui indiqua qu'elles étaient reliées au mousqueton bien ancré dans le ciment écaillé du mur.

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, il se félicita de ne pas m'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Une masse lourde le heurta finalement à la tête, le plongeant dans une inconscience forcée.

* * *

><p><em>Cornered the boy kicked out at the world,Acculé, le garçon a envoyé balader le monde,  
>The world kicked back a lot fuckin' harder...Le monde le lui a rendu cent fois plus fort.  
><em>


	3. Sonner l'alerte

Pile à temps pour le réveillon ! Je vous remercie des commentaires, j'y répondrai dès que possible (soit sûrement après Noël) !

Pour ce chapitre, la musique est _What Sarah said_ de _Death Cab for Cutie_. Bonne lecture!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to Father TimeEt il m'est alors venu l'idée que chaque instant est une infime prière au Père le temps...  
><em>

Matinal, j'achevai de nouer mon peignoir, attachant le vêtement à ma taille avec un regard méprisant pour ce ventre autrefois musculeux. Traînant mes pantoufles jusqu'à la chambre du détective, je frappai à trois reprises. Ne recevant aucune réponse, je me permis de pousser la porte. Révélant un désordre faramineux et un lit vide, la chambre se révéla inchangée depuis la veille. Pas de Sherlock à l'horizon.

Ma tasse de café à la main, je m'installai à la cuisine, tourmenté par le coup de fil de Lestrade et l'absence de nouvelles de mon ami. Ennuyé de ne pas m'être inquiété davantage la veille, je me décidai à me saisir de mon téléphone pour joindre Sherlock. Essais infructueux : par trois fois, je n'entendis rien sinon le répondeur qui me suggérait d'un ton sec de laisser un message.

Suspicieux, j'hésitai longuement avant de reprendre mon téléphone, jurant de liquider Sherlock si cette situation n'était le fait que de l'une de ses escapades inoffensives. Pliant sous le poids de l'inquiétude, je composai ainsi le numéro de l'inspecteur Lestrade et attendis fébrilement que celui-ci décroche. L'homme le fit, d'une voix épuisée et traînante :  
>- Dr. Watson ? Des nouvelles de Sherlock ?<br>- Non… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous appelle. Vous n'avez vraiment eu aucun message de sa part ?

Avec une intonation qui suggérait une pointe d'inquiétude, le policier m'avoua qu'il n'en avait pas eues. Me proposant de me rappeler après un saut au commissariat, Lestrade tenta de me rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait :  
>- C'est sûrement un de ses caprices… Ce ne serait pas la première fois.<p>

Défait, je me massais les tempes tout en éprouvant la douloureuse sensation que rien ne s'arrangerait dans l'immédiat.  
>- Je vous remercie d'essayer de m'apaiser, inspecteur.<br>- Vous n'y croyez pas une minute, n'est-ce pas ?, se lamenta Lestrade en réalisant qu'il n'avait guère convaincu le meilleur ami de l'épine qu'il se trimballait dans le pied depuis cinq ans. Je- Toubib, arrêtez de faire votre Holmes et attendez sagement chez vous. Je vous rappelle dans une heure.

Dehors, une fine bruine venait s'abattre sur les fenêtres. Gêné d'avoir visiblement dérangé le policier durant son temps de repos, je blâmais mon naturel angoissé. Oui, Sherlock devait probablement faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux au monde : ennuyer ses proches. Il n'y avait rien à craindre : Londres était son labyrinthe, sa jungle. Et dans celle-ci, le détective faisait davantage office de prédateur que de proie.

Jugeant nécessaire de m'occuper durant cette longue heure d'attente, je m'aventurai dans la chambre de mon colocataire en bravant le peu de notion de vie privée qu'entretenait Sherlock. Dénichant une pile de feuilles et quelques carnets, je les ramenai dans le salon.

Assis sur le divan, j'épluchais les enquêtes et les faits actualités sur lesquels Sherlock travaillait. Incertain de ses théories, il s'était bien gardé de m'avertir de ses préoccupations. Un vol de tableau au Tate Museum, un étrange suicide dans le métro londonien, un homicide dans un centre commercial à Glasgow. Des affaires compliquées, intéressantes, cependant délaissées par l'enquêteur.

Un volet attira davantage mon attention. Reconstituant un semblant de récit à partir des relevés et des phrases décousues d'Holmes, je sourcillai : un fourgon blindé avait été intercepté, les deux agents abattus froidement. Quant à l'argent, rien : il semblait s'être envolé. Des points de suspensions suivaient certains mots, organisés en liste. Quelque chose d'inquiétant transpirait de ses pages. Comme si, par une astuce surprenante et quelques tournures grammaticales, Sherlock y avait imprimé un mauvais pressentiment. Cette impression se renforça lorsque, dans un coin de la page, je déchiffrai l'écriture de mon colocataire : « joindre Mycroft ». Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent : quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

Déposant le carnet, je pris quelques profondes inspirations. Je devais me faire des idées : le contexte devait renforcer mon impression d'insécurité et de danger imminent, simplement. Joindre Mycroft pouvait signifier un rappel pour une affaire tout à fait étrangère à celle-ci ou pour un détail futile, un ennui familial. Ennui familial, vraiment ?, me répétai-je en m'étonnant moi-même des mensonges que je me fabriquais.

Le porte-manteau chancela lorsque, en pleine hâte, je subtilisai l'une de mes vestes. Lestrade en savait peut-être plus.

* * *

><p>- Je suis à la fois désolé et soulagé de vous dire qu'on n'a rapporté aucune agression hier, dans votre quartier ou dans Londres. Pas de témoignage suspect, rien. Bon signe, plutôt, non ?<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne l'a vu que ça n'a pas eu lieu, répliquai-je posément en extirpant de ma poche le carnet déniché plus tôt. Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Là, à partir de cette page.

S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, Lestrade plissa les yeux, incriminant autant sa myopie que l'écriture immonde de notre comparse. Feuilletant le volet, revenant à la première page, suivant parfois une phrase du bout des doigts, il haussa les épaules :  
>- C'est une affaire qui est s'est produite à quelques rues de Gloucester Avenue, il y a deux jours. Un fourgon intercepté, c'est somme toute assez banal mais on dispose de très peu d'indices. Je pensais demander l'avis de Sherlock là-dessus. Relax, Docteur… Vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à ce gars ou vous ne vivrez pas bien vieux.<p>

Le priant de m'écouter, je me jetai dans une explication rocambolesque :  
>- Deux secondes ! Et si- Vous deviez le contacter, non, pour cette affaire ? Donc… Il attendait votre coup de fil ou de vos nouvelles. Il se doutait que vous auriez besoin d'un coup de main- Avec toute l'estime que j'ai pour vous, inspecteur, je ne sous-estime en rien vos compétences mais- Et si quelqu'un l'avait fait à votre place ? Même un brillant esprit serait tombé dans le panneau, non ?<br>- Eh bien, formidable ! Un gars qui concurrencerait Scotland Yard pour résoudre les affaires criminelles et qui se coltinerait le détective consultant. Trouvez-le, j'ai des heures supplémentaires et des cheveux blancs à lui offrir, insista Lestrade avec un humour plus que douteux à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais rien envoyé à Sherlock. Désolé de vous l'apprendre, Doc', mais ce gars ment parfois.

Ennuyé, je concédai le point à l'inspecteur. Sherlock m'avait déjà fait quelques coups en douce dans le passé et, quand il ne s'en tirait pas par omission, le détective ne rechignait pas à emprunter la voie du mensonge. Je m'excusai et m'apprêtai à le quitter lorsque Lestrade m'adressa une requête :  
>- Quand il revient, engueulez-le de ma part. Et envoyez-moi un message. Sur le numéro de tout à l'heure, de préférence...<br>- A qui est-il ?  
>- Numéro personnel. Prière de ne le filer à personne... J'ai déjà trop peu de temps à moi avec ce job alors si en plus on me rappelle les jours où je ne suis pas de garde, m'expliqua Lestrade en brandissant son téléphone dernier cri. Scotland Yard pensait faire une affaire, mais ce truc est vraiment pitoyable. Trois mois à peine et il est déjà mort.<p>

Désireux de me racheter, je lui demandai la permission de manipuler le gadget :  
>- Ma sœur a le même. Il déconne aussi parfois, expliquai-je en appuyant longuement sur la touche qui, en temps normal, allumait l'appareil. Celui-ci s'éteignit aussitôt. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fichu, l'écran s'allume encore. Vous le rechargez fréquemment ?<p>

Insérant mon ongle dans la fente de la batterie, je soulevai le bloc gris métallisé assorti de diverses étiquettes orange. Tétanisé, je mis quelques secondes à répondre aux questions de l'inspecteur :  
>- Alors, c'est la batterie ?<br>- Vous tentez souvent de téléphoner sans carte SIM?

Claquant l'appareil sur le bureau de Lestrade, je lui indiquai l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver la puce. Hors-de-moi, je haussai le ton :  
>- Vous pensez toujours que vous n'avez pas contacté Sherlock ? Avec cette connerie, n'importe qui peut se faire passer pour vous ! Un simple texto et c'est bon ! Il accourt !<p>

Je vis Lestrade déglutir difficilement. Les choses étaient peut-être bien plus sérieuses qu'il ne l'imaginait.

* * *

><p>Les poignets douloureux, Sherlock jeta un œil mauvais sur les rougeurs qui apparaissaient aux niveaux des bracelets de fer. Incapable de s'en défaire, le détective capitula : il attendrait une nouvelle occasion. Grelotant, il maudit les courants d'air qui s'infiltraient par les nombreuses failles du bâtiment. Si ce plan était encore l'une des fantaisies de Mycroft, il se ferait un honneur de ruiner sa vie et sa carrière pour quelques décennies au moins.<p>

Réalisant que son frère n'irait probablement jamais jusque là, il pria pour que cette histoire s'achève rapidement. Cet imprévu lui subtilisait un temps précieux qu'il aurait pu consacrer à la résolution de l'une ou l'autre affaire.

Les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, le manteau couvrant sa chair de poule, il somnolait presque lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue, provoquant une douleur d'autant plus vive qu'elle se couplait au vent glacial. Ouvrant des yeux méprisants sur son agresseur, il lui intima de le traiter avec un minimum de décence. Un autre coup atteignit la marque rouge laissée par la main. Ruminant cette vieille phrase qui lui confiait de tendre l'autre joue, Sherlock lui demanda de préciser sa requête :  
>- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?<p>

L'homme s'adressa à lui à grand renfort d'argot, utilisant des mots parfois désuets et se rabattant sur les gestes pour se faire comprendre. Un autre type l'écarta finalement pour reprendre la conversation :  
>- Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes.<br>- C'est une affirmation ou une question ?, s'intéressa le détective, méfiant. Cet homme respirait au moins autant la brutalité que le précédent. A la différence du rustre, le nouveau venu avait un air plus pernicieux, plus sournois. Et si c'est une devinette, elle est plutôt évidente…

Un violent coup de pied l'atteint au niveau des côtes. Un deuxième lui apprit à se taire, un troisième à craindre le caractère imprévisible de ce nouveau personnage. Pris d'une puissante quinte de toux, il se redressa tant bien que mal et trouva la force nécessaire pour montrer les crocs :  
>- Tant que vous ne me dites pas ce que je fais ici, je ne pourrais pas vous aider !<p>

S'attendant à un nouveau passage à tabac, Sherlock fronça les sourcils lorsque les hommes quittèrent la pièce sans aucun commentaire. Seul, il guetta le moindre bruit suspect avant de retourner s'appuyer contre le mur humide, une douleur perçante au côté droit. Tout ce cirque ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

- Je ferais mon possible. Merci de votre… Aide. J'en ferai part à l'inspecteur Lestrade. Je vous contacte si j'ai du nouveau, bredouillai-je, l'oreille collée au téléphone et la main dans le fond de ma poche pour en extirper mes clés.

Mettant un terme à mon coup de téléphone, j'ouvris aussitôt la porte à mon visiteur sans manquer de jeter un coup d'œil par la serrure. Lestrade me salua avec l'un de ses sourires énigmatiques :  
>- De la famille à Sherlock ?<br>- Son frère.  
>- Drôle de personnage, souffla l'inspecteur en pénétrant dans la pièce, impressionné par la quantité de feuilles et de carnets éparpillés sur le parquet de mon appartement. Je suppose que c'est une histoire de gènes.<p>

Je souris, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil. Atrocement curieux, je ne puis me retenir de poser quelques questions à l'inspecteur :  
>- Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? Donc-<br>- Le coup de la course en voiture légèrement contrainte, oui, me répliqua immédiatement mon interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés et l'air ahuri. Il y a vraiment quelque chose dans cette famille qui ne tourne pas rond.

Face à face, nous ne parvenions guère à aller plus loin que ces quelques phrases. Il prit finalement la parole, retroussant ses manches :  
>- Je suis venu vous prêter main forte.<p>

Touché, je l'invitai à s'asseoir avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, écartant le microscope et les lamelles de verre pour préparer une tasse de café. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, entouré d'une tonne d'écrits et de notes, Lestrade se figea brusquement. Apercevant sa réaction de loin, je lui fis part de l'impression qui était la mienne à cette heure tardive :  
>- Un beau bordel… Ca comble la place qu'il prend d'habitude.<p>

Lestrade baissa la tête, comprenant tout à fait la réelle signification de ces mots : Sherlock me manquait déjà. Epluchant un cahier daté de l'année précédente, il s'étonna de l'exactitude des hypothèses du détective. Toutes, ou presque, avaient été validées lors des procès ou de l'arrestation des meurtriers, voleurs ou brigands. Lorsque je revins enfin dans le salon, il me tendit une liasse de feuilles :  
>- Toutes les informations que nous détenons sur l'enquête du fourgon se trouvent dans ce rapport intermédiaire. J'vais être honnête 'doc… On dispose de très peu d'éléments susceptibles de faire avancer l'affaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je comptais joindre Sherlock.<br>- Deux convoyeurs de fond tués, la camionnette abandonnée, aucune trace d'effraction, une cargaison envolée, récapitulai-je avec sérieux. C'est quand on a le plus besoin de lui qu'il n'est pas là…

Avec une voix rassurante que je ne lui connaissais pas, Lestrade se pencha pour capter mon regard et m'encourager à reprendre les informations une à une :  
>- Ce n'est pas pour autant impossible à résoudre. Simplement plus compliqué. Vous en êtes tout à fait capable, j'en suis certain.<p>

Un dossier entre les mains, je pris quelques secondes pour clarifier la situation. En définitive, pour sauver la vie de Sherlock Holmes, je ne disposais que d'une seule et unique solution : me mettre dans la peau du détective consultant.

_But I'm thinking of what Sarah said/Mais je repense à ce que Sarah disait  
>"Love is watching someone die""Aimer, c'est regarder quelqu'un mourir."  
>So who's going to watch you die?Mais toi, qui te regardera mourir ?  
><em>


	4. Le bénéfice du doute

Voici, entre les fêtes, le quatrième chapitre du Chant du Cygne ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début !

Pour la chanson de ce chapitre, il s'agit de "_This river is wild_" de The Killers. Bonne lecture!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Should I get along with myselfPeut-être devrais-je m'habituer à moi-même  
>I never did get along with everybody elseJe ne suis jamais accordé avec quelqu'un d'autre  
>I've been trying hard to do what's rightJ'ai tellement essayé de faire ce qui était juste  
><em>  
>Vêtu d'infâmes combinaisons de plastique bleu, Lestrade et moi avancions vers le fourgon déplacé dans l'un des entrepôts de la police. Pensif, je patientais à l'écart tandis qu'il enlevait les scellés qui empêchaient l'accès aux portières blindées. Un peu au-dessus de sa tête, un impact de balle déformait le logo de l'entreprise. La corolle formée par les éclats de métal était régulière : le tireur devait avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Cela supposait également que le coup de feu avait été donné debout : le tireur n'avait pas cherché à se dissimuler ou à se couvrir d'éventuelles répliques de la part des convoyeurs. Ceux-ci devaient s'être fait surprendre. Ou connaître le ou les agresseurs.<p>

- Vous venez, 'doc ?

Revenant à la réalité, je saisis la main que me tendait Lestrade pour m'aider à monter à l'intérieur du fourgon. Loin d'être impressionné par quelques décilitres d'hémoglobine, je me penchai et débutai l'étude de la forme des éclaboussures de sang. Plein d'espoir, l'inspecteur se tenait derrière moi, suivant mon raisonnement par-dessus mon épaule.

Fermant les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières, je maudissais Sherlock. Je l'imaginais voltigeant dans ce fourgon, plein d'arrogance, démontrant son insolente intelligence en quelques remarques acerbes. Lorsque je les rouvris, personne. Sauf Lestrade, toujours aussi discret bien qu'impatient.  
>- Je ne suis pas Sherlock, soupirai-je.<br>- Doc'… Vous êtes peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux après lui. Concentrez-vous ! Il y a quelque chose-

Il poursuivit son discours. De mon côté, je priais mon colocataire de venir à ma rescousse. J'entendis, à une ou deux reprises, sa voix narquoise, raillant mes performances médiocres.

- Silence, m'exclamai-je brusquement, les yeux rivés sur un infime détail de cette peinture gigantesque réalisée par les gouttelettes de sang. L'argent, on le transporte dans des caisses ?  
>- Des boîtiers verrouillés et sécurisés.<br>- Rectangulaires ?

Lestrade haussa un sourcil, me répondant avec précaution par l'affirmative. Levant un doigt, je désignais les tâches carmin qui atteignaient le plafond du fourgon, puis la forme définie par les coulures de sang séchées : celles-ci descendaient les parois de métal et se cassaient ensuite pour former une ligne ondulée, irrégulière.  
>- La partie de la paroi qui se trouve ici, sous ma main, a été protégé des projections par le contenu du fourgon. Les hommes ont été tués avant l'enlèvement de la marchandise… On pouvait s'en douter. Mais si ce véhicule contenait bel et bien des boîtiers, les coulures s'arrêteraient toutes à la même hauteur, elles marqueraient le contour des boîtes, un contour droit. Ici… C'est juste informe. Des sacs, peut-être. Ou simplement des objets empilés.<p>

Pris d'un étrange fou-rire nerveux, Lestrade se réjouit de ces quelques observations, infimes au regard de ce que Sherlock aurait pu déduire, et m'attrapa par les épaules, me secouant légèrement :  
>- Vous voyez 'doc ! Rien n'est impossible !<p>

Mal à l'aise, je reculai en le remerciant de son enthousiasme. Le priant de m'excuser une minute, je me ruai finalement vers la porte de sortie. J'avais terriblement besoin d'air.

* * *

><p>En quittant les lieux, je n'avais pas aperçu Anderson, visiblement préoccupé, qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers Lestrade. Celui-ci consignait nos trouvailles dans l'un de ses calepins, ignorant tout de la venue de son légiste attitré.<br>- Que faisait-il ici ? S'enquit-il à mon sujet, la voix aussi perfide que d'habitude.  
>- Il me filait un coup de main, répliqua Lestrade, trop concentré pour s'apercevoir de la grimace de dégoût que prit son collègue.<br>- Allons Inspecteur… Je pensais qu'avec le psychopathe envolé, on serait définitivement débarrassé de ce duo de déséquilibrés. On ne sait jamais à quoi se tenir avec ces gens-là. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par réapparaître. A moins qu'avec un peu de chance, il-

Sur la défensive, Lestrade le mit au défi de répéter ses propos haineux. Anderson, loin de craindre son collègue, obtempéra. Avec un mélange de colère glaciale et de fureur dévastatrice, l'officier de Scotland Yard ricana. Le rire qu'émit l'inspecteur rendit son interlocuteur perplexe :  
>- Est-ce que j'ai tord ?<br>- Non seulement vous avez tord, mais vous êtes également stupide. Vous êtes strictement incapable de remarquer qu'en ce moment même, vous courez droit aux ennuis.  
>- Quels ennuis ? C'est une menace ?<p>

Loin du naturel chaleureux et sympathique qu'il incarnait en temps normal, Lestrade se planta devant Anderson, le dépassant d'une tête au moins :  
>- Une menace, oui. Celle d'une mise-à-pieds demain sur votre bureau si vous rappliquez encore une seule fois pour fouiner dans cette affaire.<br>- Enfin, Inspecteur. C'est juste un original-  
>- Un ami, ponctua Lestrade avec un regard noir.<p>

Laissant échapper un soupir de fatigue, l'inspecteur regarda son collègue s'éloigner, amer après la réprimande dont il venait de faire l'objet. Il lui faudrait surveiller attentivement Anderson: ce gars là n'était pas à une fourberie près. Ouvrant la porte par laquelle j'avais disparu un peu plus tôt, il me fit signe :  
>- Dites, vous n'auriez pas une cigarette ?<br>- Non. Vous- Vous n'aviez pas arrêté ?

Le sourire coupable dont me gratifia Lestrade m'en arracha un à mon tour. Sous une apparence vaguement amicale, l'inspecteur était visiblement énervé. Sans en connaître la raison –à l'époque-, je ressentis l'obligation de l'inviter à s'exprimer :  
>- Quelque chose ne va pas ?<br>- Sherlock… C'est un brave type, non ? Je veux dire… Quand il cesse d'agir comme un… enfoiré.

Sceptique, je pris un temps pour identifier les motivations de Lestrade et formuler une réponse qui me paraissait honnête et sincère :  
>- Vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi. Disons que ses mauvais côtés me permettent d'apprécier ses bons… lorsqu'il se décide à les montrer.<p>

Ignorant tout de la dispute entre Anderson et Lestrade, je ne pouvais comprendre que ce-dernier cherchait un avis semblable au sien, une interprétation qui lui prouverait qu'il ne se trompait pas tout à fait sur le compte du détective. Il reprit ma réponse :  
>- Oui, c'est ça. Des qualités, des défauts-<br>- Comme chacun. Mais- Attendez… Il serait bel et bien humain, en fait ? Glissai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'inspecteur esquissa un sourire. Ma deuxième victoire de la journée.

* * *

><p>Assis dans l'un des fauteuils de mon appartement, je patientai pour un coup de fil qui, je l'espérais, serait significatif pour notre enquête. Après une heure d'attente, Mycroft m'appela enfin. Sa voix placide, calme m'étonnait toujours autant : n'étais-ce pas de son frère dont il s'agissait dans cette affaire ?<br>- Vous désiriez les extraits de compte des deux victimes ?  
>- Oui, de ces deux employés de la banque. Les portes du fourgon n'étaient pas sécurisées : soit ils étaient de mèche, soit ils ont commis une faute grave de négligence. Je prie pour déboucher sur une piste…<br>- Vous en tenez probablement une, Docteur Watson.

Mon interlocuteur m'expliqua brièvement que des versements suspects et importants apparaissaient sur les comptes de deux victimes. Un apport d'argent considérable divisé en deux opérations issues de deux comptes différents. La première, quatre jours avant le braquage. La dernière, elle, datait de la veille. Il proposa de m'envoyer les résultats de ses recherches par le biais d'un mail dès le soir même.  
>- Je compte sur vous pour tirer Sherlock de cette mauvaise passe, m'annonça-t-il avec une voix tout aussi neutre qu'au début de notre conversation. Il a l'art de s'attirer des ennuis.<br>- « Ennuis », c'est un euphémisme, vous ne pensez pas ?

Mycroft ne répondit rien, s'excusant de devoir interrompre la conversation. Il me laissa finalement seul avec mes inquiétudes. Je ruminai ma frustration à l'égard de cette conversation presque déshumanisée.

Autour de moi, les souvenirs de mes recherches de la veille s'exposaient sur le sol : cahiers, feuilles, tasses de café vides.

Sur le fauteuil en vis-à-vis du mien, personne ne se tenait. Pas de musique torturée émanant d'un violon, pas de sourires entendus à l'annonce du menu du soir ou d'une nouvelle affaire. Rien. Et plus encore que l'inquiétude, la solitude me minait. Il manquait définitivement une âme au 221B Baker Street.

Je n'étais plus habitué à autant de calme. L'armée m'avait renvoyé ici, confus et aux abois. Par le biais de nos aventures, Sherlock était parvenu à transformer cette instabilité en quelque chose de vaguement constructif. Aujourd'hui, sans alter-ego, j'étais bel et bien perdu.

Me traînant jusqu'au canapé, je m'y allongeai, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de notre appartement. Installé sur ses coussins où Sherlock passait tant de temps, j'espérais qu'une illumination m'atteigne au cours de cette nuit blanche.

Régulièrement, des souvenirs vinrent court-circuiter ma réflexion. Je me retrouvai, de temps à autre, avec un sourire sur ce visage fatigué et accablé. De simples bribes qui reprenaient des moments grandioses ou anodins mais tellement précieux.

Comme ce jour où nous avions réchappé, de justesse, à l'explosion d'une bombe. Lestrade nous avait contraints à une nuit d'observation en dépit de nos blessures dérisoires ou minimes. Contre toute attente, exténué, Sherlock n'avait pas tenu tête à l'inspecteur. Quelques points de sutures, un ou deux pansements avaient suffi et, le lendemain à six heures du soir, nous savourions des retrouvailles inespérées dans le salon du 221b Baker Street.

Nous avions finalement passé la soirée, dangereusement logé sur le toit, admirant les hordes de touristes qui passaient sous nos fenêtres. Nous avions refusé d'aborder les sujets sensibles et fâcheux. Ainsi, si nous n'avions sûrement pas triomphé de Moriarty – son corps demeurait introuvable -, nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas nous en inquiéter. L'espace d'une soirée, de quelques heures.

Surexcité, Sherlock écrasait cigarette sur cigarette. Lorsque je le sermonnai, il me fit la promesse d'abandonner de nouveau ce vice dès le lendemain. Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur : cette nuit était particulière. Et comme entendu, je ne le vis plus jamais céder à son envie de nicotine autrement que par le biais de ses patches.

Vers trois heures, le dernier mégot finit par rejoindre ses semblables, quatre mètres plus bas, sur le pavé de Baker Street. Je choisis cet instant pour prendre congé, me traînant péniblement jusqu'à la lucarne par laquelle nous nous étions engouffré. La voix de Sherlock m'interrompit dans mes acrobaties :

- _Je suis heureux d'être ici_.

Ce fut l'unique allusion à l'incident qu'il fit ce jour-là. Tout en prononçant ces mots il avait balayé mon visage de son regard indéfinissable, insondable. Je lui adressai un sourire, savourant cette chance d'être vivants, tous les deux.

Le retour à la réalité me parut bien cruel. J'étais définitivement seul dans cet appartement. Personne ne m'attendait, espiègle, près de la fenêtre. Contrarié, je me retournai dans le sofa, plaquant l'oreiller par-dessus ma tête.

* * *

><p>Frappé dans le dos, Sherlock serra les dents. Si ses agresseurs espéraient une réaction de sa part, ils repartiraient bredouille. Lorsque la barre le frappa de nouveau, au niveau des reins, il gémit faiblement.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cette affaire ?

Le détective ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières : il n'avait pas eu le temps nécessaire pour échafauder la moindre piste sur ce curieux braquage. Il suspectait néanmoins les convoyeurs d'être de mèche avec les bandits quant à la marchandise, l'argent lui semblait être un mobile improbable.

Soulevé à trente centimètres du sol, Sherlock grimaça en sentant son bras se tordre douloureusement dans son dos. L'homme insista de nouveau pour connaître les avancées de son captif :  
>- Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu sais. Sinon-, proféra-t-il comme menace en intensifiant la pression sur le membre. Parle !<p>

Particulièrement tenace, Sherlock résista à l'idée d'obéir à ses geôliers. Idiotie suprême, se blâma-t-il tout en ressentant la fierté de ne pas céder si facilement aux manifestations de violences dont il était la cible depuis près de deux heures. Se focalisant sur une pensée positive, il songea à l'effervescence qui devait régner à Scotland Yard. Lestrade était un type bien, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Quant à moi, Sherlock était sûr que je mettais actuellement tout en œuvre pour le retrouver.

Exténué, le détective éprouva une douleur diffuse lorsque l'articulation de son épaule sembla capituler. Le bruit sec provoqua des frissons d'horreur chez les deux sbires qui gardaient la porte. L'agresseur, lui, relâcha sa victime. Pantelant sur le sol, endolori, Sherlock releva la tête :  
>- Qu'est- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait- Dans le fourgon ?<p>

Lorsque la réponse lui parvint, son épaule luxée apparut comme le cadet de ses soucis. Furieux, le visage rouge, l'inconnu à l'accent de l'Est lui révéla la nature de la transaction :  
>- Quatre cents soixante kilos d'explosifs.<br>- TNT ? Hexolite ?, s'intéressa Sherlock avec un professionnalisme perturbant. Explosifs brisants ou détonants ?

Sombre, l'homme se révéla pour la première fois intimidé et inquiet. S'écartant de Sherlock, il confia la tâche à ses comparses d'attacher la victime. Il prit finalement la parole :  
>- Quatre cent soixante kilos de Semtex. Type A, frais de quatre mois.<p>

Ecroulé sur le sol, le détective le pria de répéter ses propos. L'homme s'exécuta, lui livrant quelques autres détails techniques sur la cargaison. Rassemblant ses souvenirs de formules et de composants, Sherlock se livra à un calcul qui ajouta encore davantage d'horreur à la situation. Si ses estimations étaient exactes – et elles l'étaient, assurément -, le fourgon contenait suffisamment pour détruire deux, voire trois bâtiments de la taille de la gare de King's Cross.

Placide en apparence, Sherlock se laissa aller à une appréciation dramatique mais néanmoins réaliste de la situation :  
>- Suffisamment pour faire sauter tout un quartier de la ville.<p>

L'homme lui répondit avant de faire volte-face, disparaissant de sa cellule insalubre et improvisée :  
>- Un quartier entier, oui. C'est même très précisément leur plan, M. Holmes.<p>

_The circus and the crew/Le cirque et la foule  
>Well they're just passing throughNe font que passer  
>Making sure the merry still goes roundPour s'assurer que le carrousel continue de tourner  
>But it's a long, long, long way downMais c'est une longue, longue, longue chute  
><em>


	5. Ceux que personne ne peut comprendre

Voici déjà le cinquième chapitre du Chant du Cygne. L'enquête progresse doucement._  
><em>N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou une critique !

La chanson de ce chapitre est "_It's probably me_" de Sting & Eric Clapton.

Bonne lecture._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You're not the easiest person I ever got to know<br>And it's hard for us both to let our feelings show  
>Some would say I should let you go your way <em>

Dans un froid surprenant, même pour le mois de janvier, Lestrade s'impatientait sur le perron du 221b Baker Street. En six jours, l'inspecteur n'avait entretenu que de brèves conversations téléphoniques avec moi. Nous piétinions. Si la responsabilité de deux convoyeurs était à présent bien établie, nous demeurions incapables d'identifier la nature de la marchandise. Quant aux ravisseurs de Sherlock, ils ne s'étaient guère manifestés.

Quelques uns de ses collègues l'avaient sommé de lever le pied sur cette affaire : au-delà de quarante-huit heures, les statistiques n'étaient guère rassurantes pour de tels otages. Les conditions nébuleuses de cette affaire achevaient de décourager certains éléments de Scotland Yard qui demandaient, discrètement, une mutation temporaire.

Ajoutant à l'angoisse suscitée par l'aspect pratique et professionnel de cette affaire, je savais très bien que Lestrade s'inquiétait à mon égard. Ainsi, il se rendit à mon appartement, ce maudit vendredi soir, décidé à prendre de mes nouvelles.

Ce fut Mrs Hudson lui répondit, cédant à la paranoïa – ou la prévenance – en vérifiant par quatre fois l'identité du visiteur. Lorsque Lestrade accepta finalement de glisser son badge par la boîte aux lettres, elle tira doucement sur la poignée de porte, l'invitant à entrer rapidement.

Tassée, les traits tirés, ma logeuse l'étreignit brièvement, soulevant diverses interrogations chez Lestrade, peu coutumier à des démonstrations de tendresse aussi spontanées.  
>- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir, inspecteur !<p>

Ecartant maladroitement la vieille dame, il lui adressa un sourire crispé :  
>- Je suis venu voir le Docteur Watson.<p>

Lorsqu'il la vit lever les bras au ciel, il craignit le pire. Demandant rapidement de mes nouvelles, il eut droit à un flot de paroles interminable de la part de Mrs Hudson :  
>- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Et pour Sherlock… Mon Dieu, le pauvre. Je le mettais souvent en garde. Ce n'est pas un métier pour ce garçon. Je suis montée prendre des nouvelles du Docteur hier… Il avait l'air bien fatigué et inquiet. Nous le sommes tous mais- Ce doit être particulièrement dur pour lui.<p>

Renonçant à demander ce que signifiait exactement cette dernière phrase, il la suivit jusqu'à mon appartement. Frappant fortement sur la porte, ils attendirent vainement une réponse de ma part. Fronçant les sourcils, Lestrade m'appela à quelques reprises à travers la porte.

Cédant à l'inquiétude, il conseilla à la vieille dame de reculer, l'avertissant qu'il s'apprêtait à forcer la porte. Une main frêle l'arrêta au dernier moment, tandis qu'une autre brandissait une minuscule clé.  
>- Je conserve toujours un double. Si cela peut m'éviter des frais de réparation…<p>

Remerciant le ciel et la logeuse de lui épargner une épaule déboitée, Lestrade s'engouffra dans l'appartement, visiblement pressé de me trouver en bonne santé. Si en bonne santé j'étais, je ne m'aperçus guère de son irruption fracassante. La tête posée sur la table basse, je dormais à poings fermés sur une pile de feuilles et de paperasses.

Mrs Hudson prit les choses en main, conseillant à l'inspecteur de me réveiller en douceur et de m'avertir qu'exceptionnellement, des sandwiches et du thé seraient montés dans l'heure. Lestrade, maladroit, s'exécuta en me secouant l'épaule. Lorsque j'émergeai enfin, mon visiteur s'inquiété immédiatement de mon état de fatigue :  
>- Docteur ? C'était votre première sieste depuis quand ?<p>

Je ne répondis rien, cherchant discrètement à lire l'heure sur l'horloge qui pendait au mur. Vingt heures trente cinq.  
>- Un peu plus de quarante-huit heures…<p>

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, se permettant de parcourir l'un des journaux qui s'y trouvait. Il le reposa, réalisant que les nouvelles dataient déjà de trois jours. Son regard ne me disait rien de bon. Je m'apprêtai à être grondé comme un simple môme.  
>- John, si vous me permettez, ce n'est pas en vous privant de sommeil que vous arrangerez la situation. C'est même plutôt le contraire.<br>- Ca réussissait bien à Sherlock, répliquai-je, penaud.  
>- Tout le monde ne peut pas se priver de sommeil durant trois jours ou lire plusieurs dizaines de comptes rendus d'affaires criminelles dans l'obscurité sans craindre quelques problèmes. Ni survivre à un régime exclusivement composés de pâtes et de curry livrés, insista-t-il en pointant du doigt le tas d'emballages et de cartons de restauration rapide.<p>

Je capitulai et le laissais m'inonder de recommandations diverses et variées sans y prêter attention, remuant le tas de papiers sur lequel je m'étais endormi. Je dénichai finalement ma précieuse feuille :  
>- J'ai trouvé un truc. Peut-être.<p>

Pointant de mon index deux phrases notées par Sherlock, j'attirai son attention sur le parallèle entre nos deux affaires :  
>- Ici, un type qui bossait comme livreur de surgelés. Son domicile a été visité par des policiers pour une histoire de violence conjugale. Dans la camionnette garée dans le garage, il y avait quelques paquets d'héroïne. Neuf kilos au total, déjà coupée. Rien de très impressionnant mais vos collègues n'en ont jamais su davantage. Le type s'est fait descendre par son beau-frère deux ou trois jours après les faits en plein commissariat. C'est la dernière information indiquée par Sherlock d'ailleurs.<br>- J'avais entendu parler du règlement de compte, oui, marmonna Lestrade en étudiant les rares détails qui figuraient sur la feuille. C'était il y a cinq ans, déjà. Et à Sheffield. Un peu loin, non ?  
>- C'est l'unique lien dont on dispose, répliquais-je, abattu. Le conditionnement de la drogue en sacs de diverses tailles pourrait coller aux silhouettes formées par les gouttes de sang. C'était une intuition.<br>- Une intuition sur laquelle vous tentez de calquer une vieille affaire lointaine. Vous cherchez du soutien, c'est humain mais… ne vous perdez pas.  
>- Une meilleure idée ? Proposais-je, agressif, à l'inspecteur. Je vous présente mes excuses- Je suis à cran.<p>

Lestrade ne me répondit guère, lisant une nouvelle fois les détails de cette histoire.  
>- Vérifiez. On ne sait jamais, capitula l'officier sans grand enthousiasme. Mrs Hudson vous déposera des sandwiches et du thé. Elle s'inquiète pour vous. On s'inquiète tous pour vous.<p>

Relevant lentement la tête, je fronçai les sourcils : pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à ne pas comprendre ?  
>- Et moi, je m'inquiète pour Sherlock.<br>- Mais essayez de dormir. Deux ou trois heures. Vous ne tiendrez pas à ce rythme-là. J'en sais quelque chose, tenta de me raisonner l'inspecteur avec une patience ahurissante.

Recroquevillant mes mains sur les papiers dispersés, je dirigeai mes yeux cernés vers l'inspecteur. Ma voix demeurait neutre tandis que je lui révélais l'un des moments les plus abominables de ces huit derniers jours.  
>- J'ai essayé de faire une nuit complète, mercredi. Je me suis réveillé en sueurs après un très mauvais rêve. Vous veniez m'annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé son corps dans une décharge. Deux heures seulement après avoir posé ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je préfère encore mes nuits blanches…<p>

Lestrade s'était tu. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il attendait visiblement une déclaration de ma part. Incapable de me retenir, je lui en donnai une, sur un ton plus irrité que la précédente :  
>- Vous devriez partir. Maintenant.<p>

Levant la main en signe de protestation, il abandonna finalement l'idée de répliquer, se dirigeant vers la porte, déçu et désolé. Je laissais partir, sans le raccompagner, honteux de ma conduite mais néanmoins soulagé de son départ. Je ne voulais personne entre ces murs. Pas tant que Sherlock n'y serait pas revenu.

Mon regard se porta en direction de la cheminée, face à laquelle étaient disposés deux fauteuils. Sur le guéridon tout proche, j'avais rassemblé un paquet de lettres destinées à mon colocataire. Je les avais bien entendu ouvertes, espérant une nouveauté ou une information intéressante. Aucune de ces missives ne m'offrit une révélation. Ce n'était que les plaintes de personnes quelconques priant mon ami de se joindre à une affaire ou à un mystère local. Des personnes qui attendaient, en ce moment même, un signe du grand Sherlock Holmes.  
>- Et moi donc, murmurais-je, la gorge nouée.<p>

Mrs Hudson rejoignit mon appartement, comme elle l'avait annoncé, un plateau chargé de brioches et de divers autres encas. Elle déposa mon dîner sur la table basse, m'invitant énergiquement à m'asseoir devant :  
>- C'est exceptionnel. Je suis votre logeuse, pas votre maîtresse de maison.<br>- Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas-

Son regard noir me dissuada clairement de refuser l'invitation. M'emparant d'un sucre et demi, je me versais le thé brûlant. Surpris par la présence d'une deuxième tasse, je reposais précipitamment la théière, renversant quelques goutes du breuvage sur mes toasts. En retrait de quelques pas, Mrs Hudson ne s'attendait pas à partager mon repas. Intrigué, je lui désignai la jatte ébréchée. Elle me répondit d'une voix tremblante, les yeux humides :  
>- J'ai oublié que- Sherlock n'est pas là.<p>

Je lui répondis d'un sourire triste, la rassurant sur cette méprise qui acheva cependant de me rendre mélancolique. L'invitant à s'asseoir, elle accepta poliment ma proposition. Comme je m'y attendais, elle entama rapidement la conversation :  
>- L'inspecteur semblait contrarié en partant. Rassurez-moi, il n'a pas amené de mauvaises nouvelles ? Mon pauvre Sherlock…<br>- Rien de neuf malgré nos recherches, avouai-je, brusque mais incapable de la rassurer à cet instant précis. Huit jours… Cela me parait déjà une éternité.

Attentive, ma logeuse me força la main, m'y collant un toast à la confiture. Je soupirai avant de le croquer sans conviction. La faim se rappela néanmoins à moi et je la remerciai des deux tartines que j'engloutis, affamé et épuisé.  
>- L'appétit vient en mangeant, me dit-elle, complice. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin.<p>

La porte se referma, me renvoyant à ma solitude. Me versant une dernière tasse de thé tiède, je regagnai mon bureau. Dispersés sur les meubles et le sol, les notes de Sherlock m'oppressaient. M'éloignant de celle-ci, je gagnai la seule surface encore libre de l'appartement : le sommet de la télévision. Un crayon à la main, je récapitulais les rares informations que nous avions collectées.

« _Braquage. Fourgon. Convoyeurs tués. Versements suspects. Tireur, un mètre quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt-dix. Sang-froid. Marchandise ?_ »

Le regard perdu dans la vide, je réfléchissais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Lestrade deux heures plus tôt. Je commençais à ressentir une légère gêne, voire un sentiment de culpabilité, en songeant à ma conduite. L'inspecteur ne cherchait après tout qu'à m'aider. Il était lui aussi un ami de Sherlock et devait probablement s'inquiéter autant que moi de sa disparition.

Composant son numéro, je portai le téléphone à mon oreille, le cœur battant la chamade. Accepterait-il mes excuses ? Je n'en savais rien. La tonalité se prolongea, personne ne me répondit.  
>- Tant pis, soufflais-je, regrettant pour de bon de m'être emporté. Je perdais ainsi mon dernier allié dans cette affaire redoutable.<p>

Les épaules plombées, un dénouement heureux m'apparaissait bien incertain. Incapable d'abandonner la partie si tôt, je fronçai les sourcils et, contredisant Lestrade, j'écrivais quelques derniers mots sur ma feuille :  
>« <em>Drogue ? Appeler Mycroft.<em> »

* * *

><p>Fiévreux, Sherlock frissonna lorsqu'une bassine d'eau glaciale le réveilla en sursaut. Les cheveux dégoulinants, la chair de poule prenant chaque centimètre de son épiderme, il mordit sa lèvre quand l'un des geôliers annonça son intention de durcir les sévices.<br>- Ce type est complètement inutile.  
>- Comment voulez-vous que j'apporte des éléments nouveaux dans votre histoire si je reste ici enchaîné ? Réfléchissez un peu !<p>

Nauséeux, il se sentit proche de l'évanouissement quand un coup l'atteignit au ventre. Six jours de traitement aussi inhumain avaient entamé ses défenses. Cette toux grasse et prolongée commençait à l'inquiéter. Hors-de-lui, Sherlock réclama quelques secondes d'attention :  
>- Que puis-je faire sans contact extérieur ? Je n'ai même pas la possibilité de recueillir un témoignage ou de demander des informations ! Aboya-t-il, toute sa rage destinée à ses kidnappeurs. Je suis détective, pas magicien !<p>

Autour de lui, trois hommes se turent. Ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre du regard, remarqua Sherlock en espérant y déceler une faille. Visiblement, ils ne savaient comment gérer cette situation. Sautant sur l'occasion, le détective tenta de tirer parti des faiblesses de cette troupe de bras cassés :  
>- Accompagnez-moi dehors. Que je puisse au moins voir les lieux du braquage. J'ai besoin d'informations ! Et c'est ce qui me manque entre ces quatre murs !<p>

Deux des hommes, le plus trapu et le blond, baissèrent la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard de leur captif. A l'instant où Sherlock commençait à espérer une issue à cette situation, le troisième larron acheva de remplir un autre seau d'eau glaciale. Avant de le jeter, il accorda un sourire narquois au détective :  
>- Tu veux des nouvelles ? Ce sont ces connards de nationalistes dans ton genre, de ton pays qui ont mis la main sur ces explosifs. Et ils seraient capables de faire sauter Belfast ou sa banlieue par esprit de revanche. Une école, un hôpital, ils s'en foutent. Tu les retrouves avant ou tu paieras pour chacun des ces lâches.<p>

L'homme s'était avancé en proférant ses menaces, se rapprochant considérablement de Sherlock. Ce-dernier ne recula guère, affrontant du regard celui qui semblait être le maître de cette bande. Quelques jets d'eau l'atteignirent finalement, le laissant trempé jusqu'aux os, les vêtements lourds et gonflés.  
>- L'IRA ? Je m'en doutais. Armée républicaine irlandaise. Vous aviez plus ou moins disparu de la circulation depuis 2005. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? La véritable armée, la SnaÉ ? Non, pas la SnaÉ. Leur cheval de bataille à eux, c'est plutôt les fausses alertes à la bombe, n'est-ce pas ? Trop mou, trop conventionnel pour vous. Il faut rester dans la Continuité des grandes années…<p>

Un sourire arrogant garnissait les lèvres gercées et fendues du captif. L'homme face à lui ne cilla pas, ignorant royalement ce ton suffisant qui collait si bien à Sherlock lors de telles déductions.  
>- Armée républicaine irlandaise de la Continuité, articula lentement le détective, emboîtant diverses idées les unes dans les autres. Enchanté.<p>

L'inconnu recula, silencieux. Au regard qu'il affichait, Sherlock comprit sans mal que ses ennuis n'étaient pas près de s'arrêter. Il craignit même le pire quand son ennemi laissa échapper un rire bref et sec.  
>- Ecoutez-le. Il est fier notre prisonnier… Fier, c'est le mot. Ou inconscient. J'espère pour toi que tu seras à la hauteur de ta réputation.<br>- Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Vous ne me dites strictement rien ! Je ne peux pas sortir pour aller sur le terrain, invectiva Sherlock, hautain. Si au moins vous répondiez à mes questions, je pourrais peut-être proposer quelques pistes !

Un rire sardonique résonna dans la salle. L'homme semblait à la fois amusé et contrarié par la situation. Indifférent, il s'adressa à Sherlock d'une voix neutre :  
>- Si vous insistez, on pourrait peut-être faire venir votre ami, le Docteur. Il vous amènerait des nouvelles fraîches de l'extérieur. Il tient peut-être quelque chose.<p>

Les prunelles couleur charbon, le détective se montra prêt à mordre.  
>- Touchez-le et je vous assure que même le monde ne sera pas assez grand pour vous abriter. Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi.<p>

L'homme sourit, toutes dents dehors. Prenant un air faussement outré, il lui accorda une dernière réponse avant de quitter la pièce :  
>- Enfin, Holmes ! Ce n'est pas un jeu… Des gens risquent leur vie.<p>

La lourde porte métallique claqua. Prostré sur le sol dallé et détrempé, il frissonna. La température devait avoisiner les dix degrés au sein de cet entrepôt. Balayant ses cheveux humides d'une main, il se pencha, la tête entre ses genoux. Les yeux fermés, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Ses pensées ne concernaient cependant pas l'enquête, mais allèrent droit à Baker Street. Chez nous, chez moi.

Cette menace évoquée par le chef de la bande n'était pas vaine, il s'en doutait. Ils étaient peut-être déjà en route. En son absence, j'étais une proie toute désignée pour ces malfaiteurs, constata mon ami, effrayé. Et en effet, entièrement exposé, je ne suspectai pas un instant ce qui se tramait dans un entrepôt désaffecté, à huit miles seulement de notre domicile.

Malade et frigorifié, Sherlock, lui, en avait pleinement conscience. Il en était d'ailleurs réduit à espérer un miracle, priant pour que je me tire indemne de cette virée au 221b.

_If there's one guy, just one guy  
>Who'd lay down his life for you and die<br>It's hard to say it  
>It's hate to say it, but it's probably me<em>


	6. La mauvaise théorie

Histoire de rendre la rentrée (en Belgique, en tout cas) plus douce, un chapitre du Chant du Cygne !

Cette fois, la chanson est de Depeche Mode - Wrong. Hâte d'entendre vos avis et commentaires sur cette histoire qui avance. :-)

* * *

><p><em>The wrong mix in the wrong genesLe mauvais mélange dans les mauvais gênes  
>I reached the wrong ends by the wrong meansJe suis parvenu aux mauvaises fins par les mauvais moyens  
><em>

Que Lestrade et ses doutes aillent en enfer, jurai-je aux premières heures de la matinée, réalisant que je tenais au moins une piste et une once d'espoir de revoir mon colocataire. Sûr de mon coup, j'avais contacté Mycroft par téléphone dès les premières heures du matin. A mon grand malheur, il m'apparut méfiant et dubitatif.  
>- De la drogue. Héroïne, vous dites ? C'est une possibilité.<br>- Votre voix sonne davantage comme une infirmation, lui fis-je remarquer, interloqué par le ton confident de l'aîné Holmes. Est-ce vous songez à d'autres marchandises ? Vous avez une autre théorie ?  
>- Nous avons toutes sortes d'informations, Docteur. Précisez votre requête, j'aviserai ensuite.<br>- Bien, des- Je cherche des renseignements sur une ancienne affaire. A Sheffield, il y a cinq ans. Dernière semaine du mois de février. La police avait découvert des paquets d'héroïne dans un camion de surgelés à la suite d'une intervention pour violence conjugale. Le suspect a été éliminé par le beau-frère.  
>- Laissez-moi quelques secondes, répondit évasivement Mycroft sur un fond cliquetis de clavier. J'ai le dossier sous les yeux. Je pense que le rapport de police devrait suffire à vos recherches. Contactez l'inspecteur divisionnaire Lestrade, il vous mettra en relation avec les autorités locales.<p>

L'indifférence qu'affichait mon interlocuteur me révoltait. Alors que je pensais tenir une pièce significative du puzzle, je me heurtais à l'incompréhension de mes deux principaux alliés.  
>- Il n'y a strictement rien dans ce rapport. Il a été classé sans suite. Il tient sur quatre feuilles. Le beau-frère de la victime n'a même pas été incarcéré. Ainsi, je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider à rassembler des informations sur cet homme.<br>- Nous nous étions penché sur l'enquête, à une époque. J'ai moi-même encouragé Sherlock à se saisir de l'affaire. Cependant, le suspect de ce trafic étant décédé avant les premiers interrogatoires, nous détenons très peu d'informations. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, les quantités d'héroïne étaient dérisoires. Enfin, replacez-vous dans le contexte de l'époque. Les faits divers de Sheffield n'ont jamais été une priorité.

Les attentats de Londres, murmurais-je en comprenant ce que Mycroft sous-entendait. La panique et le débordement suscités par les évènements avait contraint les autorités londoniennes et nationales à faire le tri, à opérer un choix entre les affaires soumises à l'époque.  
>- Il est peut-être temps de rouvrir l'enquête, répondis-je au frère de mon ami. Je sais que vous avez la possibilité de filer ou de mettre sur écoute…<br>- Ne perdez jamais de vue que le rapport entre la disparition de Sherlock et la cargaison dérobée est incertain.  
>- Et se baser sur une affaire vieille de quatre ans pour déterminer la nature de la marchandise peut paraître insensé, mais- c'est un instinct.<p>

Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone.  
>- M. Holmes. Votre frère a besoin de vous. Vous devez me faire confiance.<br>- Mon poste implique des grandes responsabilités. Nous avons également des règlements. Je ne peux accéder à la moindre de vos requêtes parce qu'il existe une chance minime, une probabilité de moins d'un pourcent pour qu'une affaire aussi vieille que celle-ci vous mène à mon frère. Sherlock lui-même avait conclu à un règlement de comptes familial à l'époque. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, me confia Mycroft d'une voix monocorde.

Un frisson de dégoût et de révolte me parcourut. Comment pouvait-il traiter la disparition de son frère cadet avec des méthodes aussi procédurières et inhumaines ? Dépité, je l'entendis me promettre de m'aider dès que je disposerai d'une preuve suffisante pour appuyer mes théories. Il s'excusa finalement d'un départ précipité et raccrocha.

Acculé et épuisé, je me laissai tomber sur l'un des fauteuils, les bras ballants. Mon unique théorie venait d'être invalidée de toute part. J'avais probablement perdu mon principal comparse en me montrant agressif et irrespectueux. Quand au soutien que représentait pour moi Mycroft, je réalisais cruellement qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un.

Quand je tachai de reprendre pieds en me fiant à ce qu'aurait fait Sherlock dans une telle situation, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de la plus improbable des idées. Le détective ne comptait sur personne. Sinon sur moi, me répondit une voix lointaine, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la culpabilité.

Dans mon esprit, la drogue pouvait tout expliquer. La simple évocation du mot héroïne me renvoyait des images de trafiquants sanguinaires, de gangs armés, de sommes massives d'argent et d'intérêts suffisants pour justifier le rapt d'une personne. L'argent est synonyme de problème. Cet argent-là, du moins, l'était à mes yeux.

Les sommes qu'avaient reçues les deux convoyeurs les avaient menés à leur perte. Soucieux de gagner quelques billets supplémentaires, ils y avaient laissés leur vie. Abattus à l'intérieur d'un fourgon d'une balle dans la tête, tirée depuis une portion de trottoir située à l'angle mort de plusieurs caméras. Les meurtriers échappaient ainsi aux lentilles indiscrètes dont Londres était truffée.

Dans toute cette histoire, quelque chose me chiffonnait. Incapable de poser des mots sur cette sensation, je décidai de contourner la mauvaise humeur de Lestrade et de téléphoner directement à la criminelle de Scotland Yard. Expliquant brièvement mon intention, l'un des téléphonistes bascula mon appel vers le téléphone du Sergent Donovan.  
>- Docteur Watson ?<br>- Désolé de vous déranger mais- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec l'inspecteur Lestrade.  
>- Il n'est pas présent. Il est injoignable. Vous l'avez vu hier ?<br>- Oui, et je me suis légèrement emporté, confiais-je, particulièrement gêné. J'ai besoin de renseignements. Est-ce que vous auriez eu des nouveautés ou des rapports toxicologiques ? Les analyses balistiques ?  
>- Une minute. Ces informations ne tombent pas magiquement. Les analyses balistiques et les conclusions partielles de l'autopsie seront disponible fin de matinée seulement.<p>

Rechignant à l'idée d'attendre le retour de Lestrade, je tentai le tout pour tout. Ainsi, maladroit, je lui demandai poliment l'accès à ses renseignements, espérant gagner quelques précieuses heures. Elle accepta à une condition :  
>- A votre tour de me filer un coup de main. Vous pourriez vous occuper de contacter l'inspecteur ? Je vous envoie l'adresse par texto. L'autre dérangé vous a sûrement appris à pister les gens, non ?<p>

Je ne pris pas cette dernière remarque comme une attaque, non. Je me contentai de sourire, abrité par le téléphone, avant de reprendre mes esprits.  
>- Je passerai chercher les dossiers après ma visite chez Lestrade, lui répondis-je avant de mettre un terme à la conversation téléphonique. Merci Sergent. Je vous tiens au courant.<p>

M'emparant immédiatement de ma veste, je préparais un speech d'excuses valables mais sincères durant ma course dans Baker Street, prêt à fondre dans la bouche de métro. Un coup d'œil furtif vers les boutiques de la rue adjacente m'en dissuada : une voiture, en particulier, attira mon attention. M'approchant craintivement du véhicule, je reconnu sans aucun mal l'immatriculation de Lestrade.

Inquiet, je réalisai que personne ne s'y trouvait. Pas de vitre brisée et l'onéreux GPS était toujours à sa place. Un seul autre détail pouvait expliquer la présence de la voiture sur ce parking retiré : du sang. Une tâche, ronde et écarlate, qui maculait le siège conducteur.

Par la plus étrange des coïncidences, mon téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. L'en extirpant, je décrochai, hagard.  
>- Les rapports intermédiaires et les analyse seront dans mon bureau dans deux heures. Docteur ?<br>- Je crois que nous avons un autre problème…

* * *

><p>Tendant l'oreille pour cueillir des bribes de conversations, Sherlock attendait de connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Fébrile, il ressentait la glaçante angoisse de voir les portes s'ouvrir sur ma silhouette. Il n'en fut rien.<p>

Le corps jeté au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait Sherlock était plus grand, plus large d'épaules. Les cheveux poivre et sel collaient au front et aux tempes. Lestrade, réalisa Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés.

- Putain ! Incapable de faire ce qu'on te demande !

La voix appartenait à celui que le détective avait identifié comme le chef de la bande. Il s'adressait à un quatrième homme qui s'était absenté toute la journée. Celui qui avait effectué les rondes autour de Baker Street, attendant le moment le plus propice pour capturer John. Or tout ce qu'il avait ramené était un inspecteur visiblement sonné.  
>- C'est le flic ! Celui à qui j'ai piqué la carte mémoire du téléphone ! J'le reconnais !<p>

Bien que désorienté, l'officier de Scotland Yard se redressa tant bien que mal, aboyant sur l'auteur de la dernière déclaration :  
>- C'est toi l'enfoiré qui-<p>

Un coup de pied l'interrompit dans sa réplique. Recroquevillé sur les dalles, il prêta néanmoins attention au débat qui naissait entre les hommes, au-dessus de lui.  
>- On ne peut pas garder un flic ici, Cal.<p>

L'un des sbires avait parlé d'une voix faible et hésitante. Il conseilla à son mentor de se débarrasser de l'encombrante victime.

Incertain de la méthode à adopter, Sherlock était néanmoins sûr d'une chose : il devait intervenir. Se ménageant quelques précieuses secondes de réflexion, il toussa bruyamment.  
>- Allez-y. Si je récupère ce que vous me réclamez et qu'on vous retrouve, si vous vous arrangez bien, vous écoperez à peine d'une organisation de malfaiteurs et d'un rapt. Tuez-moi, vous aurez un homicide volontaire sur le dos. Tuez-le et vous devenez des tueurs de flics. Et la justice est particulièrement hargneuse avec cette espèce-là.<p>

Apeuré, Lestrade fit volte-face, captant le regard autoritaire de Sherlock, celui qui lui conseillait vivement de se taire.

Après moult discussions, la bande accepta de mettre sa décision en suspens. Sans aucune délicatesse, ils enchaînèrent l'officier aux côtés de Sherlock. Quelques coups se perdirent, secouant un peu plus l'inspecteur.

Le détective demeura calme, attendant patiemment le départ des indésirables pour prendre la parole.  
>- Une bande d'abrutis… Où t'ont-ils kidnappé ?<br>- A cent mètres de ton appartement. Ils m'ont confondu avec John. Je lui rendais visite.

Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatèrent, manifestant ainsi la curiosité qui l'animait.  
>- Comment va-t-il ?<br>- Mal. Il remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver, répondit Lestrade tout en frottant son menton, découvrant avec dépit qu'elle était maculée d'un sang gluant et quasi séché. Un homme ne manquerait pas autant à sa veuve.

Pour la première fois depuis neuf jours, Sherlock esquissa un véritable sourire. Prenant conscience de l'inquiétude de son comparse de galère, il le rassura à sa manière :  
>- Ils ne te tueront pas. Ceci dit, ça n'a rien d'une colonie de vacances ici…<br>- Pourquoi voulaient-ils ramener John ici ?  
>- Pour faire pression sur moi, je suppose, marmonna le jeune homme.<p>

Tétanisé, l'inspecteur parcourut le corps trop légèrement vêtu du détective. L'espace d'un instant, il crut déceler plusieurs brûlures de cigarette. Sherlock les couvrit immédiatement de sa main gauche, gonflée et bleuie.  
>- Un petit désaccord avec la forte tête, commenta-t-il. Vous teniez une piste ?<br>- John, oui. Le fourgon braqué, la semaine dernière. Il pense qu'il ne transportait pas d'argent du tout.

Le détective rejeta sa tête en arrière, saluant la débrouillardise de son colocataire. La suite des explications ne lui procura pas le même soulagement :  
>- Il m'a parlé d'une histoire de drogue. Il a fait le lien avec cette vieille affaire, il y a quatre ans à Sheffield. Le camion de surgelés qui contenait de l'héroïne.<br>- J'y crois pas !

Avide d'espoirs, même les plus minimes, l'inspecteur se pencha sur Sherlock :  
>- Il est dans le bon ?<br>- Sheffield n'a strictement rien à voir ! Les similitudes entre un camion frigorifique et un fourgon sécurisé ? Aucune ! Le fourgon protège la cargaison, assure son déplacement en toute impunité et, encore plus fort, sous une protection accrue et légale.

Les joues rouges, essoufflé, Sherlock était tel que Lestrade et moi l'avions laissé. Grommelant, il s'appuya enfin sur le mur, jetant plusieurs regards interrogateurs à son compagnon de galère.  
>- Sale blessure, glissa le détective en examinant l'impressionnante coupure qui barrait la lèvre inférieure de l'inspecteur. Tu as résisté longtemps ?<br>- Non, c'était impossible. Il était armé, répondit-il en effleurant la plaie. J'ai cassé le nez du type. Il a souhaité me rendre la pareille, je présume.

Les yeux écarquillés du cadet parlèrent pour lui. Ressentant sa curiosité, l'officier lui adressa un sourire victorieux :  
>- Ca pissait plutôt bien le sang. Directement sur le siège de la voiture.<br>- Je dois admettre que tu m'étonnes, commenta Sherlock, odieux par nature. Ceci dit, les analyses prendront facilement quatre à six jours.  
>- Et il faudrait encore que ce gars-là soit fiché, enchérit Lestrade, beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'auparavant.<p>

Dans un sursaut d'humanité, le détective reprit la parole :  
>- Mais nous avons une chance. Grâce à toi.<br>- Ne te force pas. Même si les conséquences sont loin d'être au top, ta soudaine sympathie est, elle, carrément flippante.

Le détective ne réagit guère à cette remarque amusée. Lestrade parvint à lire une grimace de douleur sur le visage baissé de son ami. Prostré, le jeune homme haletait.  
>- Tu as mal ? Où ?<br>- Uniquement quand je respire, souffla Sherlock en se détendant progressivement.

Il n'eut pas la force d'empêcher Lestrade de l'ausculter brièvement. L'officier, déterminé, l'obligea de son unique main libre à demeurer tranquille et à l'écouter.  
>- Laisse-moi regarder, lui intima-t-il en défaisant lentement les premiers boutons de la chemise du détective.<p>

De prime abord, il ne vit rien sinon la peau blafarde, marquée par la chaire de poule et quelques goutes de sang séché. Tandis que Sherlock, intimidé, insistait pour se rhabiller, Lestrade persista et écarta l'un des pans de la chemise de son comparse. Ce qu'il vit le laissa muet d'horreur.

Sur le côté gauche, le torse malingre du détective présentait une ecchymose trois fois plus grande que la paume de sa main. A cet emplacement, la peau oscillait entre le bleu et le mauve. Le suppliant de ne pas y toucher, Sherlock parvint à se débarrasser de la curiosité de l'inspecteur. Reboutonnant sa chemise, il ne prononça pas un mot.

Incapable de fixer le regard noir de son ami, Lestrade détourna la tête. D'une voix brisée, il s'adressa à lui.  
>- Je suis désolé, Sherlock.<br>- Tu n'es pas l'auteur de ces coups. Alors pourquoi être désolé ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien, avoua l'aîné, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.<p>

Jetant un coup d'œil furtif au détective, l'officier se garda d'émettre d'autres commentaires. Désolé, reprit-il en pensée, avant de réaliser la nature de son inquiétude. Il se sentait coupable, peiné d'avoir ignoré si longtemps qu'autour de cette brillante intelligence, de cette volonté de fer, Sherlock n'était finalement qu'une enveloppe de chair fragile. Un jeune homme, en définitive aussi vulnérable que lui.

Dans le silence oppressant de l'entrepôt, l'unique bruit distinct était celui de la respiration sifflante du détective. Un son pesant qui leur renvoyait sans répit la même image : celle d'un compte-à-rebours.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le canapé de l'appartement, je compulsai les nouveaux documents que m'avait confiés Donovan. Vainement, j'essayai de chasser tant bien que mal mon inquiétude de voir disparaître l'inspecteur, à quelques mètres seulement de mon domicile. J'espérais évidemment qu'il s'en tire et que ce sang dont la vue me tourmentait n'était pas le sien. Secrètement, aussi, je ressentais un vague soulagement à l'idée que Sherlock, éventuellement, ne soit plus seul.<p>

Gêné, je me condamnai pour ces pensées injustes. Je me souvenais, avec émotion, de la peur qui semblait avoir pris Donovan lorsque je lui avais dicté ma déposition. Bras-droit de Lestrade, elle avait logiquement insisté pour continuer l'affaire et diriger les recherches. Elle avait fait preuve d'une telle détermination que ses supérieurs n'avaient eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Conciliante, elle m'avait immédiatement transmis les rapports, me priant de l'appeler à la moindre information qui retiendrait mon attention. De jour comme de nuit, avait-elle ajouté, non sans me rappeler un officier aux cheveux gris et aux yeux cernés.

Soucieux de ne pas lui refiler de faux espoirs, j'étais penché depuis deux heures sur la même curieuse contradiction des rapports. La balistique avait annoncé au total quatre tirs dont les trajectoires étaient toutes inclinées. Ce qui était logique si on considérait que les victimes se trouvaient à l'intérieur du fourgon, surélevée de soixante centimètres au moins par rapport au tireur qui se tenait sur le trottoir.

Le problème se posait lors de la confrontation avec le rapport partiel de l'autopsie. Décédées après un impact à la tête, les victimes présentaient également de faibles brûlures autour des plaies. Le type de blessure qui ne coïncidait qu'avec des tirs à bout portant ou à courte distance.

Si l'autopsie était correcte, le tireur ne pouvait en aucun lieu avoir fait feu depuis le trottoir. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi viser avec une trajectoire aussi particulière ? Les balles avaient dû traverser le crâne des pauvres victimes avant de venir atteindre le plafond du fourgon. Ce qui supposait un angle de quarante degrés au moins par rapport à l'horizontal. Pour protéger la cargaison ? Mais quelle cargaison pouvait nécessiter une telle attention ?

Fatigué par la privation de sommeil et cet inextricable mystère, je me réfugiai dans la cuisine, me penchant par-dessus l'évier pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. Dégoulinant, je blâmais l'absence de Sherlock :  
>- Mais comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup ?<p>

Le dos appuyé contre la table, je renversai deux récipients en verre. Craignant qu'il puisse contenir un liquide corrosif voir toxique, je m'emparai d'une pince qui trônait parmi les spatules et autre ustensiles.  
>- Un jour, tout va sauter ici !<p>

Immobile au milieu de cette pièce, hybride de laboratoire et de cuisine, je souriais.

Le déclic s'était fait. Enfin.

_It was the wrong plan in the wrong hands/C'était le mauvais plan dans les mauvaises mains  
>With the wrong theory for the wrong manAvec la mauvaise théorie pour le mauvais homme  
>The wrong lies, on the wrong vibesLes mauvais mensonges, dans une ambiance mauvaise  
>The wrong questions with the wrong repliesLes mauvaises questions avec les mauvaises réponses  
><em>


	7. Le coup de bluff

Un nouveau chapitre : l'histoire avance doucement. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans les réponses, ce sera résolu sous peu !

Pour la chanson de ce chapitre, il s'agit de "Don't give up" originellement de Kate Bush et Peter Gabriel. Je me suis davantage inspirée de la reprise de The Midway State.  
>(J'ai également commencé à traduire les extraits de chansons...)<p>

Bonne lecture !_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I was taught to fightOn m'a appris à me battre  
><em>_Taught to win/ On m'a appris à vaincre  
>I never thought I could failJe n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais connaître l'échec_

Le dixième matin de sa captivité, Sherlock se sentit plus groggy que jamais. Les yeux mi-clos, il mit près d'une dizaine de minutes avant de réaliser qu'une veste était déposée sur ses épaules. Se tournant vers Lestrade, il réalisa qu'il s'était collé contre lui au cours de la nuit. Reprenant ses distances et une conscience relativement claire, il le questionna sur le manteau.  
>- J'ai arraché la manche, expliqua l'officier en faisant clinquer la menotte qui lui emprisonnait le poignet. Tu grelotais.<br>- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Ce ne fut pas tant le long regard réprobateur de l'officier qui le découragea d'enlever la veste que la fatigue qui alourdissait et engourdissait chacun de ses membres. Par-dessus tout, cette sensation de moiteur l'incommodait.  
>- Comment tu te sens ?<br>- Comme si je respirais dans un aquarium, répliqua Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.

Le silence devint pesant entre eux. Pour rompre celui-ci autant que le sort, le détective prit la parole, m'évoquant à voix haute :  
>- J'ai confiance en John.<br>- Tu peux. Il y laisserait sa peau s'il le devait.

Emmitouflé dans l'épaisse gabardine, le détective tentait d'imaginer la détresse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il n'en suspectait probablement pas la moitié.  
>- Les gars commencent à s'embrouiller. Ils en sont au point de ramener un policier-<br>- S'ils continuent, j'ai bien peur de ne pas faire de vieux os ici.  
>- Non. Ils ont suffisamment peur pour te laisser en paix.<br>- Tu as l'air d'y connaître un rayon en kidnapping, observa judicieusement Lestrade.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, les lèvres remontées dans une esquisse de sourire.  
>- Evidemment. Pas toi ?<br>- Je n'y suis pas habitué non. Habituellement, le vendredi, je travaille ou je joue aux cartes. Me faire enlever ne figurait pas sur mon agenda, justifia Lestrade, passablement irrité par la nonchalance de son collègue.  
>- La première fois est toujours impressionnante.<p>

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'officier grommela qu'il s'agissait déjà du deuxième enlèvement auquel il faisait face dans sa vie. Sherlock le regarda dubitatif avant de reprendre sa contenance :  
>- Mon frère est un être particulièrement pénible.<br>- Trait familial.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux complices. La lourde de porte venait de s'entrouvrir, leur renvoyant un bref rayon de lumière. Le visage sombre, Sherlock trembla légèrement :  
>- Ils arrivent.<p>

* * *

><p>Débordant d'une énergie que je puisais je ne savais où, je multipliais depuis les premières heures du matin les coups de fil. Mycroft avait été le premier à être averti de ma découverte. D'un ton académique, il m'avait annoncé qu'il venait lui-même d'embrayer sur cette piste. Nous tenions peut-être enfin quelque chose.<p>

Le deuxième appel était quant à lui destiné à Donovan. Je composai fébrilement son numéro, espérant quelques bonnes nouvelles de l'enquête. Je fus le seul à apporter des éléments :  
>- Le fourgon contenait des explosifs.<p>

Son incrédulité se manifesta par un silence gêné. Je repris mes explications depuis la plus précoce de mes déductions :  
>- Le tireur a pris la peine de monter dans le fourgon. On ne le voit pas sur la vidéo : il est dissimulé derrière les portières. Il a grimpé à l'intérieur, oui mais il a tiré d'une façon qui laissait supposer qu'il se tenait sur le trottoir. Un tir en biais, à une distance proche. D'où les traces de brûlures autour des plaies par balle.<br>- Si vous le dites. Mais pourquoi ne pas tirer droit devant lui ?

Elle ne vit jamais mon sourire satisfait. Fier de mes observations, je sentais le spectre Holmésien qui flottait au-dessus de ma tête.  
>- Parce qu'il risquait de tout faire sauter. Je pense- Je suis persuadé que la cargaison était composée d'explosifs. Une balle là dedans et … le fourgon se transformait en feux d'artifice. Il tue les témoins et conserve les marchandises intactes. Tout bénef' pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Ou pas, Docteur. Pourquoi éliminer des gens avec qui ils collaboraient ?

Elle me laissa muet. Je n'avais pas encore envisagé chaque facette de ma théorie.  
>- Les victimes pratiquaient peut-être du chantage ? Tentai-je, du bout des lèvres. Pourrions-nous nous voir sous peu afin d'en discuter ?<p>

Elle accepta avec une vitesse et une amabilité inhabituelle. Je profitai de l'occasion pour m'enquérir des derniers progrès de l'affaire du kidnapping de Lestrade.  
>- Vous tenez quelque chose ?<br>- Les vidéos des caméras de surveillance devraient être envoyées à Scotland Yard dans la soirée. Qui sait, elles seront peut-être utiles.  
>- Tenez bon, glissai-je, encourageant.<p>

Après avoir reposé mon téléphone, je m'étais allongé quelques instants sur le canapé, profitant de cette révélation que j'assimilais à une bonne nouvelle. Des kilos d'explosifs dans la liberté et je me félicitais d'être au courant, remarquai-je, amer. Sherlock m'influençait dans le mauvais sens, définitivement.

Retrouver la trace de cette cargaison bien particulière serait une chose ardue. Les auteurs des méfaits n'afficheraient certainement pas leur butin. Quant à la raison qui les pousserait à enlever Sherlock, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Des informations délicates lui avaient-elles été envoyées avant le décès des victimes ? Souhaitaient-ils s'assurer que personne ne les identifierait après ce méfait ? Ce pan de l'histoire demeurait une zone d'ombre.

Au plus profond de moi, je ressentais une intuition qui me poussait à continuer. Pour retrouver Sherlock, il me faudrait retrouver ces explosifs. Et, fort de ma carrière militaire, je savais à qui m'adresser.

La gorge nouée, je me rendis jusque dans ma chambre pour y trouver une boîte à chaussures, dissimulée sous le lit. Soulevant délicatement le couvercle, j'écartai ma plaque militaire, remuant une tonne de papiers pour en extirper un carnet.

Parcourant les feuilles cornées, je descendis un doigt jusqu'à un nom et une adresse. Il était peut-être temps de renouer avec mes vieux démons.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après un troisième appel passé depuis Baker Street, j'étais en repérage dans les rues du quartier d'Hackney. L'état misérable des bâtiments me dérangeait. A chaque coin de rue, j'assistai à l'un des nombreux stigmates de cette ville assaillie et balafrée par les émeutes de l'été.<p>

Un poing suspendu, j'hésitai un instant avant de frapper. Je le devais : l'affaire et la vie de Sherlock en dépendaient probablement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme qui apparut devant moi était semblable à celui que j'avais quitté, deux ans plus tôt, en Afghanistan. Les cicatrices en plus.  
>- James Byden !<br>- Tout le monde m'appelle Jamie ici, Doc'.

Etendant un bras, il m'invita à rentrer dans sa modeste demeure. Le couloir ne débouchait que sur une seule pièce : la salle de séjour qui servait également de cuisine et de chambre, à en croire le canapé convertible.

Attablés, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un thé qui infusait lentement dans nos tasses. Ce fut le premier à prendre la parole :  
>- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? J'étais content de t'avoir au téléphone. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de toi depuis notre retour.<br>- J'ai été… occupé, prétextai-je, préférant ne rien lui dévoiler de ma nouvelle vie. Comment vas-tu ?  
>- Je travaille à l'usine Arcelor, pas très loin. Dan a eu seize ans, il vit chez sa mère. Il fait des études artistiques ou un truc comme ça, je crois. On s'débrouille… Et toi ? Tu es toujours médecin ?<br>- Ouais, acquiesçai-je. Un petit cabinet. Je dépanne une amie. Rien de très palpitant ni de très rémunérateur. Mais ce n'est pas avec une pension de militaire qu'on peut vivre.

Les mains pataudes de mon comparse hissèrent la tasse jusqu'à son visage buriné.  
>- A qui le dis-tu…<p>

Un moment de silence me poussa à me lancer. Formulant à voix haute l'objectif de cette surprenante visite, j'attendis fébrilement la réaction de mon hôte :  
>- James… Je cherche certaines choses et j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider.<br>- J'te promets pas de pouvoir te répondre Doc' mais essaie toujours.  
>- Des explosifs. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'planifie pas un attentat- J'en ai juste besoin pour une besogne ou deux.<p>

Un sourcillement me fit part de l'inquiétude de mon vieil ami.  
>- J'suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider. Tu sais Doc', la dernière que j'ai touchée- Tu le sais, hein ? C'est celle que j'ai confié à Jankins. Celle qui a sauté.<p>

Par automatisme, sa paume calleuse frotta la peau granuleuse de sa joue. Cicatrice d'une ancienne brûlure vicieuse.  
>- C'est loin tout ça. J'suis pas un de ces démineurs qui jurent qu'ils ne prendront leur retraite que quand ça pètera, me confia Byden, la voix tremblante. Je ne supporterai plus le stress, les responsabilités... L'adrénaline, c'est plus ma came.<p>

J'avais l'habitude de dire ça, pensais-je à l'époque. J'avais aussi éprouvé l'impression que je devais fuir, éviter à tout prix ces sensations qui te prennent au corps et te mettent l'esprit en lambeaux, parfois. Puis, j'avais rencontré Sherlock. Et depuis, tout était différent.

Me raccompagnant précipitamment sur la porte, Byden bredouilla qu'il était désolé de ne pas me dépanner. Il espérait me revoir un jour ou l'autre. Finalement, il me serra la main et attendit que je franchisse le perron de sa porte. Je ne fis rien, portant mes doigts jusque devant mon visage.  
>- Ton comportement m'étonne un peu. L'odeur de la poudre, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on se… défait si vite, lui assénai-je en reniflant la paume qu'il venait d'étreindre. Si le cœur t'en dit, n'hésite pas à me recontacter.<p>

Tout en me dirigeant vers la gare la plus proche, je frottais machinalement mes doigts. Je ne venais nullement de repérer la quelconque trace de poudre sur la peau de mon ami. Je n'avais ni la clairvoyance ni les talents de Sherlock. J'avais cependant appris à être un excellent bluffeur. Un message reçu dans le train qui me ramenait à Londres me confirma cette pensée.

« _Essaie Wills and Son, Swan Armouries ou Lakeland. Ne me juge pas et n'en parle à personne. James._ »

Fier de ma manipulation, j'enfonçai mon téléphone dans l'une des poches de ma veste. Dans deux heures, je devais être à Scotland Yard pour faire le point avec Donovan. Soulagé de ramener quelques informations de mon escapade en dehors de Londres, je songeai à la voie dans laquelle je m'engageai. Ces histoires n'avaient rien de saines ou de rassurantes il me fallait néanmoins continuer.

Renonçant à joindre Mycroft, je refusai de lui communiquer ces éléments nouveaux. Dans un premier temps, en tout cas. Si je procédais autrement, je l'imaginais capable de me causer plus de problèmes que de bénéfices. Il était hors de question que quiconque se mette en travers de mon chemin.

* * *

><p>Les coups pleuvaient depuis une bonne heure au moins. Il n'y avait aucune volonté de précipiter la résolution de l'enquête ou d'inciter le détective à mettre les bouchées doubles. En fin d'après-midi, les hommes étaient rentrés passablement éméchés. Ils avaient décrétés, la bave aux lèvres et les yeux hagards, qu'il était temps de corriger les deux détenus.<p>

Entêté, Lestrade se débattait furieusement, récoltant plus de coups que Sherlock. Ce dernier encaissait, passif mais hargneux, conscient que leurs geôliers ne s'arrêteraient pas de si tôt. Parfois, le plus jeune captait un regard peiné mais encourageant de son aîné. Lestrade et sa foutue empathie, railla le détective en esquivant les coups de l'un des hommes qui titubaient déjà.

Pour trois d'entre eux, cette séance ne semblait être qu'une source d'amusement et de divertissements. Pour le dernier, le plus solide et le plus autoritaire, l'agression revêtait une autre signification. Cal, songea Sherlock qui avait saisi au hasard d'une conversation le surnom de cet énergumène. Déchaîné, l'irlandais se jeta sur Lestrade qui, bien qu'attaché, lui offrit une certaine résistance. Finalement sonné, un filet de sang dévalant de l'une de ses narines, l'officier écouta le discours furieux de son agresseur :  
>- Tu vas motiver ton pote à nous dire où se trouve la cargaison d'explosifs, compris ? Si on a ramené ça jusqu'en Angleterre, c'est certainement pas pour que des connards fassent sauter Belfast !<p>

Crachant pourtant du sang et de la salive, l'inspecteur riait presque :  
>- J'espère qu'ils vous feront sauter avec !<p>

A terre, l'auteur de cette bravade peinait à se redresser. Ce dernier coup de poing avait été particulièrement violent. Conséquence de sa grande gueule, se blâmait-il en geignant de douleur.

Sherlock, lui, semblait à des années lumières de la souffrance qu'il devait endurer. La tête ballotée de gauche à droite, son regard était néanmoins fixé sur un point précis, droit devant lui.

- Angleterre !

Entendant la déclaration aussi soudaine qu'étrange du détective, Cal leva la main, signifiant à ses sbires de laisser l'homme en paix. Il s'avança à son tour, saisissant la mâchoire du captif dans sa poigne de fer :  
>- Angleterre ? Quoi ?<br>- Vous m'aviez dit que les explosifs se trouvaient en Angleterre !

Interdit, Cal le relâcha, conseillant à ses sbires de foutre la paix aux deux prisonniers. Il reprit néanmoins la parole pour questionner le détective :  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'ils viennent d'ailleurs ou d'Angleterre ? Je ne veux pas savoir d'où ils viennent ! Ce que je cherche c'est où ils sont à cette heure-ci et le nom des personnes-<br>- Fermez-la et répondez-moi ! Ils viennent d'où ces explosifs ?

Dans son coin, Lestrade esquissa un sourire : Sherlock, dans toute sa splendeur, commandait à présent ses geôliers. Grandiose, souffla-t-il en se recroquevillant près du mur.

- Larne. Ils sont livrés depuis les pays de l'Est. On les a achetés sur place. On les a fait transité jusqu'en Ecosse par ferry et puis- Par fourgon. Jusqu'à Londres, et là- vous connaissez la suite.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'assombrirent. Que pouvait-il avoir compris de si terrible ? Lestrade n'osa guère poser de questions, préférant attendre le départ des Irlandais qui étaient bien loin de déchiffrer l'anéantissement qui régnait chez le détective.

_Don't give up 'cause you have friends/N'abandonne pas, tu as des amis  
>Don't give upN'abandonne pas  
>You're not beaten yetTu n'es pas encore vaincu_


	8. Se rendre à l'évidence

Un nouveau chapitre : nous sommes à la moitié de la fic, les révélations vont commencer à apparaître.  
>Pour la chanson, cette fois, il s'agit de Born to die de Lana Del Rey. Bonne lecture !<em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>Feet don't fail me now __Mes pieds, ne me trahissez pas maintenant__  
>Take me to the finish line  Emmenez-moi jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée  
>All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  Mon coeur, il se brise à chaque pas que je fais  
>But I'm hoping that the gates,  Mais j'espère qu'aux portes,  
>They'll tell me that you're mine  Ils me diront que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre_

Egaré entre deux étagères de Swan Armouries, je priai pour que ma visite soit plus fructueuse que la précédente. Ejecté manu militari de la dernière boutique de chasse, j'avais cherché l'emplacement de la deuxième adresse communiquée par Byden, aboutissant dans une impasse légèrement glauque.

Le matériel proposé était cependant de la catégorie haut-de-gamme. Les fusils présentaient ici des crosses en acajou ou des éléments en cuivre patiné. J'étais le seul client dans le magasin. Le vendeur, derrière la caisse, demeurait discret et ne m'avait pas encore proposé un conseil ou un coup de main.

Si j'espérais tirer des informations de ce lieu, il me fallait provoquer des réactions chez celui qui semblait être le patron. Caressant l'une des armes – la moins chère du rayon -, je la saisis pour l'apporter au comptoir :  
>- Cela serait-il suffisant pour- Chasser de temps à autre ?<p>

L'homme renifla, m'observant de la tête aux pieds.  
>- Vous ne tuerez pas un chevreuil avec ça. Un canard, au mieux. Mais si ça vous amuse…<p>

De mon plus bel air penaud, la mine désolée et le regard idiot, je soupirai.  
>- Je ne m'y connais pas du tout ! J'aimerais bien pratiquer la chasse… Mais sans le matériel adéquat, pas la peine que j'essaie, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Il sourcilla, étirant ses lèvres dans un rictus dissimulé par la barbe fournie.  
>- Faut déjà me dire quel type de chasse. Du gros gibier ou des p'tites saloperies ?<p>

Pris de court, je tranchai pour le gros gibier. L'homme m'amena dans l'un des rares rayons que je n'avais pas encore visité. Il me proposa deux armes différentes :  
>- Celle-ci est très légère… Mais un peu plus chère. L'autre est meilleure marché mais plus rustique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.<br>- Pour un sanglier par exemple, ce serait suffisant ?

L'homme ricana, reposant l'un des bijoux de collections.  
>- Celle-ci suffirait à liquider ma belle-mère. Je me retiens d'ailleurs de me l'offrir depuis des mois…<p>

J'esquissais un faux sourire complice, conscient que l'homme venait de faire tomber un pan de sa méfiance. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au comptoir. Incapable de débourser cinq milles livres dans l'immédiat, j'enchaînai sur un nouveau numéro de comédie.  
>- Je peux revenir régler ça d'ici la fin de la semaine ? J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment- Je préfère vérifier mes dépenses avant.<br>- Elle risque de partir assez vite… Une arme de cette qualité, c'est très recherché.

Je levai les yeux au ciel : il m'embobinait lamentablement.  
>- Je sais ! Et ça m'attriste encore plus de vous la laisser ! Promis, je reviendrai ! Dès que possible.<p>

Il me laissa finalement en paix, réalisant qu'il ne conclurait pas sa vente aujourd'hui. Inspirant profondément, j'anticipai l'issue de cette entrevue.  
>- Dites… J'ai cette vieille bicoque dans le Devon dont j'ai hérité le printemps dernier. La grange est vraiment en sale état. Je cherche de quoi la démolir vite fait bien fait-<p>

Même histoire, mêmes intonations que celles que j'avais empruntées dans la dernière boutique. Heureusement pour moi, le dénouement ne fut pas identique à celui de mon dernier essai.  
>- La poudre que j'utilise pour les cartouches ne vous servira pas à grand-chose !<br>- Oui, oui, je me doute. Il ne m'en faut pas des quantités monstrueuses… La grange ne tient plus qu'à une brique ou deux.

Il hésitait, je le voyais. Machinalement, l'homme tapotait son crayon sur ses bons de commandes. A plusieurs reprises, il avait ébouriffé ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux gris et gras.  
>- Je ne vends rien de tout ça.<br>- Oui, mais je sais de source sûre que vous pouvez me filer des adresses. Allez-y ! J'compte pas faire sauter le London Eye.

J'éclatai d'un rire aussi forcé que convaincant. Le patron s'y laissa prendre, griffonnant quelques mots sur une feuille qu'il déchira et me tendit.  
>- Ils ont pas mal de matériel. C'est variable d'une semaine à l'autre. Mais si vous ne cherchez rien de précis ni en trop grande quantité, ils pourront s'arranger avec vous. Rendez-vous là-bas jeudi soir. Vers dix heures. C'est… une vente pour privilégiés.<p>

Le remerciant grassement, je serrai le papier entre mes doigts, m'y tenant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Repartant sur mes pas, je n'entendis que vaguement la voix du patron qui m'interpella sur le pas de la porte :  
>- Et pour le fusil, vous passez quand ?<p>

La clochette de la porte lui répondit. J'étais déjà sorti.

* * *

><p>Endolori par les évènements de la veille, Lestrade redoutait l'issue de cette nouvelle journée de captivité. Il espérait au moins que les Irlandais avaient cuvés et ne surgiraient plus de nulle part, plein de brutalité et de stupidité. Ce qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout était l'étrange comportement de Sherlock la veille. Il semblait avoir conscience d'un fait qui échappait totalement à l'inspecteur. Il avait également refusé d'en parler, laissant Lestrade s'endormir avec une inexplicable peur au ventre.<p>

Sherlock était assis, depuis une bonne heure, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Silencieux, il regardait droit devant lui, sans ciller. Inquiet, l'officier s'en approcha, lui demandant si tout allait bien.  
>- Oui. Laisse-moi.<p>

Refroidi, Lestrade se tint légèrement en retrait. Observant attentivement son comparse, il remarqua ses fréquentes grimaces et les geignements qu'il réprimait avec plus ou moins de succès.  
>- Tu dois absolument te faire ausculter.<br>- Je sais ce que j'ai.  
>- Tes caprices te tueront.<br>- Bien ! Je pourrais au moins, ce jour-là, me féliciter d'être resté fidèle à moi-même jusqu'au bout, répliqua amèrement le détective.  
>- Imbécile, laissa échapper Lestrade dans un soupir d'agacement.<p>

Las d'attendre, épuisé de craindre, l'inspecteur se décida à interroger Sherlock sur les révélations de la veille. Se braquant totalement, le détective ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien n'y faire.  
>- Je suis en droit de savoir. Autant que toi.<br>- Tu n'en as pas envie, crois-moi.

Une gamelle en fer heurta le sol, résonnant dans cette atmosphère silencieuse et si tendue. L'un des hommes se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, le regard aussi méprisant que les autres jours.  
>- L'heure du déjeuner.<p>

L'Irlandais considérait le détective avec curiosité, le voyant se tenir les côtés et gémir.  
>- Il va pas bien le p'tit génie ?<br>- Il a besoin d'un médecin, grogna Lestrade, entreprenant, le regard sombre et décidé.

Avant même que Sherlock aie eu le temps de réagir, l'homme ricana bruyamment, proposant de mettre la main sur le Docteur Watson une bonne fois pour toute.  
>- Approchez-vous de lui, et je jure de vous tuer.<p>

Son agresseur ne prit pas la peine de répondre, quittant la pièce avec une indifférence révoltante. Lestrade, lui, s'approcha malgré les menaces de son ami.  
>- Tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire confiance.<p>

Dans l'un des coins de la pièce, de l'eau fuitait d'une conduite, ruisselant le long du mur décrépi. Crispé par ce bruit, l'inspecteur abandonna le monologue qu'il entretenait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Sherlock n'était pas près de l'écouter.

* * *

><p>Affalé sur une chaise de bureau, j'attendais le retour de Donovan, partie rejoindre le local des preuves pour rapporter les vidéosurveillances du parking où Lestrade avait été enlevés. J'en profitai pour observer les environs.<p>

Installée dans le bureau de l'inspecteur, le Sergent avait religieusement conservé chaque objet à la place où elle l'avait trouvé. Dès mon entrée à Scotland Yard, j'avais ressenti la lourdeur qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Ces professionnels avaient perdu l'un des leurs, les visages étaient graves.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Donovan, les cheveux en désordre et le sourire béat :  
>- On vient d'obtenir des résultats partiels. Le sang sur le siège n'est pas celui de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Le groupe sanguin ne correspond pas. Ils ont vérifié dans le fichier des dons du sang de la police.<br>- Une première bonne nouvelle, répondis-je, soulagé de cette victoire.

Une pile de vidéos patientait sur la table, accompagnée de deux gobelets de mauvais thé froid. La nuit promettait d'être longue, me dis-je, légèrement réconforté de ne pas être seul une nouvelle fois.

La télécommande dirigée vers la télévision dégotée dans l'un des services, Donovan accélérait ou revenait sur diverses scènes. La qualité de l'image était médiocre, on discernait cependant les allées et venues sur le parking.

Au cours d'un moment de flottement, la voix de Donovan s'éleva timidement :  
>- Vous tenez le coup ?<br>- Oui. Je reprendrai un café ensuite et-  
>- Je voulais dire… Sans l'allumé. Vous viviez à deux- J'imagine que ce doit être différent. Etrange.<p>

Haussant un sourcil, je ressentis l'étrange impression que cette question n'était que la première d'une longue série. Une perche tendue, prête à être saisie pour aboutir à une autre conversation.  
>- Si vous insinuez que nous sommes plus que des amis, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que vous vous trompez.<br>- Cela ne regarde que vous. Et peu importe ce que vous êtes… Ca doit laisser un vide, non ?

Etonné, je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Pourquoi cherchait-elle subitement à en savoir davantage sur notre relation ? Elle n'avait jamais porté Sherlock dans son cœur je doutais fortement que nos liens puissent l'intéresser à un quelconque niveau. Presque irrité d'être ainsi interrogé, étudié sous toutes les coutures, je croisai les bras et me concentrait sur la vidéo.

- L'inspecteur Lestrade- Il laisse un vide. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas pareil quand il n'est pas là.

Je pouvais en témoigner. Son bureau semblait être un sanctuaire au sein duquel les autres officiers avaient renoncé à nous rejoindre. Je n'eus pas besoin de la relancer sur le sujet : elle exprima d'elle-même tout le bien qu'elle pensait de l'énigmatique inspecteur.

- C'est un chouette patron. Dans mon ancien service, personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir comment vous alliez. Lui, il s'en fait constamment. Quand il vous demande si ça va, il écoute la réponse.

Tellement Lestrade, songeais-je en confirmant que cette attitude était parfaitement celle de mon ami disparu. Ce gars m'épatait. Il réussissait une carrière honorable, jonglait parfaitement entre les différentes piles de dossiers qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Et, enfin, il était parvenu à entretenir une relation relativement stable avec Sherlock. Cette dernière prouesse suffisait à lui attirer mon respect.

- Je suis désolée de vous raconter tout ça- Je, J'espère simplement qu'il se porte bien. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que quelque chose de… vraiment grave lui soit arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment répondre à cette question ? C'était celle que je me posais depuis onze jours, déjà. Une interrogation à laquelle j'attendais des lueurs d'espoirs, des nouvelles réconfortantes. Je ne me sentais ni la force d'être honnête avec elle ni celle de la décevoir.  
>- Nous ferons de notre mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répliquai-je, distrait par les images de la caméra de surveillance qui défilaient face à nous.<p>

Les grésillements de la bande résonnaient dans les enceintes de la télévision. Baissant le son, Donovan m'adressa un regard en coin. Essayait-elle de sonder mes pensées à cet instant précis ?

La soirée aurait pu se poursuivre sans heurt si elle n'avait pas laissé échapper une confidence, emportée par son angoisse.  
>- Il me manque. C'est peut-être quelqu'un de plus… important que je ne le pense.<p>

Me contraignant à paraître impassible, je baissai la tête. Donovan, Sally Donovan, éprise du Détective Lestrade. Cela ne m'étonnait point, réalisai-je avec sympathie. Ressentant le besoin de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur et de lui faire part d'une confidence, je pris finalement la parole pour clarifier la relation que j'entretenais avec mon colocataire.

- Personne ne peut comprendre Sherlock. Moi-même, j'éprouve quelques difficultés… Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.  
>- Son intelligence est malsaine… Il pourrait pencher du mauvais côté-<br>- Un funambule. Il revient à moi et à ses amis de le maintenir en équilibre. Lestrade lui a accordé sa confiance. C'est une raison suffisante pour en faire autant, non ?

Son silence n'était pas dû à ma remarque. Pétrifiée, elle fixait l'écran sur lequel s'animaient les images de l'enlèvement de l'inspecteur. Violente, l'agression ne durait pourtant qu'une ridicule minute. Les gestes des deux hommes étaient difficilement observables. Nous vîmes juste notre ami, sonné et prostré, se faire traîner jusqu'à une rue voisine. Lieu qui échappait évidemment au champ de la caméra.

Dans ma main, je compulsai déjà mon téléphone, recherchant le numéro de Mycroft.  
>- Envoyez-lui les images de ma part. Il peut nous aider.<p>

* * *

><p>Neuf messages de Sarah. Je les avais ignorés, oubliés depuis plus de dix jours. Le dixième ne m'arriva jamais : à mon retour de Scotland Yard, elle m'attendait déjà. Droite, sur le pallier, je remarquai son expression grave et inquiète.<p>

Je ne retins aucun souvenir de notre trajet du pallier au salon de l'appartement. Je me retrouvai ainsi, aux petites heures de la nuit, à sangloter dans les bras de ma compagne. D'habitude, je ressentais la présence d'une autre personne que Sherlock comme une invasion. Sarah, néanmoins, me semblait être une exception.  
>- Mrs Hudson m'a prévenue. Elle est parvenue à trouver mon numéro-<br>- Je n'ai pas… eu le temps de t'appeler. J'ai à peine dormi depuis, répliquai-je, abattu.

Un mince sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle passait une main dans mes cheveux négligés.  
>- Cela se voit, reprit-elle doucement en me laissant poser ma tête sur sa poitrine.<br>- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Ce que j'admirai chez Sarah était ce don qu'elle avait probablement hérité de sa profession : sa capacité d'écouter les gens. D'entendre mes angoisses les plus sombres et glauques.  
>- J'ai peur. De ne plus le voir- De le retrouver. Et dans quel état…<p>

Pour la première fois, je mettais enfin des mots sur les cauchemars qui m'avaient volé les rares heures de sommeil que j'avais grappillées.  
>- Et s'il était déjà- Mort.<br>- John, tu parles de Sherlock, me glissa-t-elle avec un mince sourire. Londres est son jardin.  
>- C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire, répliquai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Je le déteste de se fourrer dans des histoires pareilles… J'essaie de lui en vouloir et-<br>- Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Relevant subitement la tête, je décelais une intonation curieuse. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, pas de l'amertume. Vaincue, elle brossa ses cheveux de sa main élancée :  
>- John. Ouvre les yeux, suggéra-t-elle dans un murmure.<p>

Incertain, mes yeux balayaient son visage à la recherche du moindre indice susceptible de me renseigner sur ses intentions. Que voulait-elle insinuer par cette déclaration ?  
>- Sarah… J'en ai assez de ces rumeurs.<p>

M'écartant légèrement d'elle, je grognais intérieurement contre ces accusations. Pour qui nous prenait-on, lui et moi ? Sarah n'était que l'ultime preuve que les gens ne peuvent observer sans juger.  
>- Vous êtes incompréhensibles. Loin de moi l'idée de colporter ces histoires, John. Je me contente de te faire part de mon avis. Est-ce que je peux au moins te poser une question ?<p>

Levant les yeux au ciel, je ressassais les indélicatesses habituelles, des interrogations les plus pudiques aux indiscrétions les plus choquantes.  
>- Pourquoi le laisses-tu t'entraîner dans des situations aussi invraisemblables ?<br>- Tu te joignais parfois à nous, je te le rappelle, sifflai-je, acculé.  
>- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut-elle d'une voix peinée. J'avais mes raisons. Une excuse très précise.<p>

Tendant ses mains, elle encadra mon visage et m'embrassa le front. Fronçant mes sourcils, j'inspectai son regard à la recherche d'un minimum d'explications. Elle me ramena finalement contre elle, la tête posée contre sa poitrine. Eprouvant le silence gêné et la sensation de malaise de ma compagne, je compris instantanément que mes questions resteraient en suspens.

- Parce que tu m'aimais ?

Un soupir frustré m'indiqua que ma réponse ne méritait aucun autre commentaire. L'usage du passé me tourmentait. Employé par soucis de précaution, j'en venais à souffrir qu'elle ne me contredise pas.

Sarah, ma douce Sarah. Celle qui réparait les brèches qui m'entaillaient, recollaient les morceaux après les coups durs. Ses qualités n'avaient toujours suffis à me retenir hors du champ de gravité du fascinant Holmes.

Paradoxalement, son absence ne faisait que renforcer cette force qu'il exerçait sur moi. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'en extraire ? Je ricanais intérieurement. Echapper à quoi ? Une forme d'attirance ? Peut-être ne m'entraînait-il pas dans ses aventures : j'y fonçais volontiers tête baissée.

Je faisais fi des courses poursuites sur les toits de Londres, des canons sur la tempe et des explosions. J'en ignorais les risques au même titre que je tolérais les concerts de violon nocturnes, les après-midi à veiller ses abus flirtant avec la surdose de nicotine. Je n'entretenais aucune distinction entre ces enquêtes suicidaires et les tortures quotidiennes qu'il m'infligeait.

Pire : aujourd'hui, j'en redemandai volontiers. Pouvait-il seulement revenir, me rendre cette vie dont personne d'autre ne voudrait ? L'existence qui était la nôtre, qui me rendait fier. En effet, qui d'autre pouvait se vanter d'avoir la moindre chose en commun avec Sherlock Holmes ? Aucun homme de ce monde. Alors que moi, John Watson, j'en partageais la vie.

_Lost but now I am found/Egaré mais je me suis trouvé  
>I can see but once I was blind Je vois clairement mais autrefois j'étais aveugle  
>I was so confused as a little child J'étais aussi confus qu'un enfant  
>Tried to take what I could get  Essayant d'obtenir ce que je pouvais avoir  
>Scared that I couldn't find  Effrayé à l'idée de ne pas trouver  
>All the answers  Toutes les réponses_


	9. Vivre et laisser mourir

_Un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour les commentaires. J'ai remarqué récemment que les séparations ne se faisaient pas entre les paragraphes. J'ai déjà procédé aux corrections pour les nouveaux chapitres, les anciens seront fait dans la soirée. _

_La chanson de ce chapitre est 21 guns de Green Day._

_Bonne lecture à vous !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Do you know what's worth fighting for,Sais-tu ce que qui vaut la peine qu'on se batte,  
>When it's not worth dying for?Quand ça ne vaut pas qu'on en meurt ? _

Une odeur âcre me piquait au nez tandis que je m'entassais parmi d'autres hommes dans l'arrière boutique d'un bistrot à la devanture crasseuse. Ce parfum, je pouvais le reconnaître en mille : celui de la nitroglycérine, constituant de base de la plupart des explosifs.

Vêtu de ma large parka, je ne dénotais pas dans cette assemblée de vétérans, braconniers et autres frustrés recalés de l'armée. Tête basse, j'essayais d'observer tout en passant inaperçu. Mes yeux parcouraient les jambes boiteuses, les mains brûlées et autres visages défigurés avec une boule au ventre. Je n'étais finalement pas si différent d'eux.

L'homme que j'avais identifié comme le propriétaire des lieux avait disparu derrière une porte renforcée. Deux jeunes hommes s'étaient postés devant celle-ci, barrant le passage à d'éventuels curieux. Ses fils ou ses sbires, probablement.

- Uniquement des coupures de dix, vingt ou cinquante. Pas au-delà !

Cette voix rocailleuse émanait du propriétaire des lieux. Réapparaissant les bras chargés de caisses, il les déposa délicatement sur la planche montée sur tréteaux.

Jouant des coudes pour me frayer un terrain, je retins ma respiration jusqu'à découvrir le contenu de ces précieuses boîtes.

De la camelote. Des détonateurs bricolés, des produits frelatés et des bâtons de dynamite dont la mèche était encore composée de chanvre. Impensable, de tels objets étaient au mieux inutiles, au pire, horriblement dangereux.

- Ca suinte de la nitro-

L'homme à côté de moi grognait son mécontentement. Il souleva un des sachets de « plombs » qui semblaient composés de vieux clous, agrafes et autres bidules métalliques.  
>- Rien à revendre, grommela-t-il entre ses dents jaunies.<p>

Tandis qu'il quittait la salle, mécontent, je ressentis une intuition inexplicable. Repoussant deux badauds consentants à se faire plumer, je poursuivis l'inconnu frondeur à travers la ruelle malfamée qui menait à une artère commerçante de Londres.

Me repoussant contre l'une des vitrines grillagées, j'avalai difficilement ma salive. Le visage à quelques centimètres de cette face burinée aux yeux noirs, j'enchaînai dans une confusion incroyable les phrases rassurantes et les menaces.  
>- J'ai uniquement besoin d'un conseil !<p>

Me regardant avec une stupeur qui le rendait ridicule, il s'écarta légèrement. Grattant machinalement sa nuque, irritant une peau cloquée et tatouée, son aspect me renvoyait une sensation de dégoût.  
>- Vous aviez l'air de vous y connaître à- Là-bas.<br>- Je veux rien savoir. Je balance personne.

Inquiet de perdre mon estimé contact, je le calmai immédiatement.  
>- Non, juste d'une adresse à laquelle trouver des produits valables. J'ai pas envie d'hériter des fonds de tiroirs d'un apprenti chimiste.<p>

Les lèvres épaisses de l'homme s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- Je suis prêt à payer cher s'il le faut. Ce n'est pas pour moi-

Sans être effrayé, je semblais attiser la curiosité de mon interlocuteur. Observant les rares passants qui traversaient l'avenue à cette heure tardive, il me conseilla de nous mettre légèrement à l'écart pour discuter calmement.  
>- Arnaque à l'assurance. Je sers uniquement d'intermédiaire. Et si je ne ramène pas du matos, je vais me faire jeter.<p>

Acquiesçant, l'homme comprit mes intentions qu'il ne savait pas inventées de toutes pièces. Observant mes cheveux taillés et ma silhouette, il fronça les sourcils :  
>- Vous n'seriez pas militaire ?<br>- Étais. Maintenant… Eh bien, je vivote. Blessé sur le front.

Pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas à identifier, ces simples mots – premières vérités de notre conversation – semblait m'attirer la sympathie de cet inconnu. Réfléchissant longuement, il se contenta de m'étudier sous toutes les coutures, me sommant même d'écarter le col de ma chemise pour vérifier l'existence de mouchard. A l'abri des regards, j'obtempérai pour me garantir une issue favorable.

- Afghanistan ou Irak ?  
>- L'un comme l'autre, c'était une sale guerre.<br>- Des guerres nécessaires, me reprit-il avec autorité. Alors, Afghanistan ou Irak ?  
>- Afghanistan.<p>

Il s'arrêta un bref instant. Les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur deux personnes qui s'attardaient trop sur le trottoir en face, il marmonna une autre confidence.  
>- Mon frère est mort là-bas. J'ai pas eu cette chance.<br>- Vous êtes militaire aussi ?

Il ne me répondit que par une phrase encore plus énigmatique que son comportement.  
>- Ma guerre à moi est légèrement différente.<p>

Au carrefour, une voiture grise s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. Me frappant dans la main, il s'excusa et se précipita vers celle-ci.

Dans la paume moite, le curieux individu avait calé un bout de papier, un morceau de ticket de caisse. Une heure, une date, un lieu. Des coordonnées géographiques notées en format GPS, comme celles qui s'échangeait dans les missions à l'étranger.

Avait-il prévu de rabattre des clients potentiels ? Inconscient, je refusais de m'inquiéter de cette transaction bien trop facile. Quelque chose continua néanmoins de me chipoter durant toute la durée de mon retour à Baker Street.

* * *

><p>Les luminaires crépitèrent avant de diffuser leur lumière dans l'appartement. Figé sur le pas de la porte, dégoulinant de la pluie qui s'était abattue à ma sortie du métro, je déposai ma veste sur le crochet de l'entrée.<p>

Effleurant une étoffe marine, j'écartai les vêtements qui pendouillaient. Il s'agissait d'une écharpe longue et épaisse, un vêtement qui appartenait à Sherlock. Mon cœur se serra brusquement, révolté de cette situation qui était la nôtre. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas connaître un dénouement heureux ? Pourquoi fallait-il traverser autant d'épreuves ? A mes yeux, nous n'avions plus rien à prouver. Même plus notre amitié, ajoutai-je en songeant aux paroles de Sarah.

Le cœur lourd, je rejoignis mon bureau, allumant automatiquement mon ordinateur portable. Une file de tasses de thé remplies et froides témoignaient du temps que je passais à y éplucher la moindre traces des enquêtes de Holmes.

M'affalant sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau, je m'affairais à ranger la paperasse qui s'accumulait dans un désordre consternant. Les feuillets s'étaient accumulés petit à petit. L'encre d'un stylo avait fuité sur la couverture d'un cahier, maculant ma main d'un liquide épais et bleu marine.

Obnubilé par le liquide qui se diffusait sur la paume de ma main, j'haussai un sourcil. L'image de la nuque défigurée de mon étrange contact ne quittait plus mon esprit. Que devais-je y déceler ? Etais-ce les stigmates d'une déflagration ou d'une brûlure à l'acide ? Non, c'était autre chose. Un détail que je craignais de me voir échapper.

Arrachant la feuille d'un bloc, je pris un crayon, me frayant un chemin dans le labyrinthe des idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Ma main suivait mes instincts et les impulsions qui me poussaient à faire courir la mine, noircissant un carré de quelques centimètres.

Un lion couché près d'une dame. Un végétal à la main, un trident dans l'autre. Cette image me laissait une impression étrange : celle de connaître cette représentation sans pour autant en identifier la provenance. Etais-ce un marquage militaire ? J'en doutais.

Soignant les traits du dessin, noircissant certaines parties, je couchai la feuille sur la table basse. Saisissant mon portable, je pris une photographie de ma misérable œuvre. L'envoyant en deux mouvements du pouce à Mycroft, je le priais en quelques phrases de m'aider à identifier ce tatouage.

La réponse fut immédiate. Analysant l'enveloppe qui était apparue sur l'écran de mon gadget, j'ouvrai celle-ci et découvrit, avec stupéfaction, le même fameux dessin imprimé sur une pièce de cinquante pence. Un deuxième message me parvint. Plus sec, il m'ordonna de ne pas quitter Baker Street avant qu'il ne m'ait rejoint. Ce qu'il fit quarante minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p>Impeccable dans un ensemble Burberry qui devait représenter deux mois de mon salaire, Mycroft m'étudiait avec une sévérité que je n'expliquais pas.<p>

- Britannia. Comme vous l'avez sûrement réalisé en lisant mon message, cette gravure est présente sur le revers des pièces de cinquante pence. Etait, en réalité. Elle en a disparu il y a trois ans.  
>- Je paie souvent par carte, répondis-je penaud pour justifier mon ignorance de la numismatique britannique. Est-ce le signe particulier d'un gang ou-<br>- Pas d'un gang. D'une récente association nationaliste. Qui prend quelques libertés avec les lois et qui nous pourraient nous causer bien des soucis si nous ne parvenons pas à la démanteler rapidement. Ils se sont accaparé ce symbole patriotique. Peut-être est-ce l'abandon de cette figure emblématique qui les a poussés à en faire leur signe de ralliement… La fuite des valeurs traditionnelles est un de leurs chevaux de bataille.

Je n'écoutais plus qu'à moitié, réfléchissant à toute allure : devais-je lui avouer les renseignements que j'avais obtenus de cet inconnu ?  
>- Vous pourriez me faire une description de l'individu sur lequel vous avez observé ce tatouage ?<p>

Serrant la mousse du canapé entre mes doigts, j'hésitai. Percevant mes doutes, il insista lourdement sur la nécessité de ces informations :  
>- Certains de leurs projets sont très avancés. Ils commencent le recrutement… Chez les vétérans, les anciens policiers, militaires. Ils démarchent dans les quartiers les plus défavorisés, chez les catholiques les plus fervents. Ils visent particulièrement l'Irlande. Quelques embryons du groupe ont été localisés en Ecosse. Vous comprenez mieux la nécessité de collaborer ?<p>

Conscient d'avoir bénéficié un peu plus tôt de ce rabattage pour obtenir des coordonnées, je me sentais en faute. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je portai mes yeux sur le jeune assistant qui accompagnait Mycroft. Où était passée Anthea, la sirène au Blackberry ?  
>- Hermès s'occupera de vous soutirer un portrait robot, ajouta Mycroft d'un ton pincé et déterminé en désignant celui qui m'était, quelques secondes plus tôt, encore un inconnu.<p>

Etudiant la tasse que je lui avais servie à son arrivée, le membre du gouvernement sourcilla. Son silence soudain ne me laissait rien entendre de bon. Visiblement surpris que je ne continue pas mon récit, il secoua sa main à plusieurs reprises :  
>- Et la suite ? Vous ne l'avez sûrement laissé repartir sans lui avoir, au moins, adressé la parole, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Il ne m'a… Rien dit de précis. Juste de lui foutre la paix.

Le regard de Mycroft se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Sa voix avait un ton donneur de leçon qui me donnait des élans de rage.  
>- Et vous avez rencontré ce charmant individu en rentrant de vos courses ? A moins que ce ne soit dans la file de la librairie.<br>- Ce sont des insinuations ?

Mycroft recula dans le fond de son siège, l'air imperturbable :  
>- Tout se sait un jour, Docteur Watson.<p>

Les bras m'en tombaient. Espérait-il m'effrayer ou m'intimider en sous-entendant ses prétendus pouvoirs ? Malaisé, je réalisais que je n'avais aucune idée des informations qu'il avait récoltées sur moi.  
>- Je vous demande simplement de me faire confiance. Si je détenais un quelconque contact susceptible de nous aider à retrouver Sherlock et l'inspecteur, je vous en ferai part dans la minute. Nous travaillons dans un même but, aux dernières nouvelles !<p>

La poignée de son parapluie heurta le sol de mon appartement dans un bruit sec. Je le devinai bouillonnant. Cependant, fidèle à ses habitudes, il n'haussa même pas le ton.  
>- Je ne le pense pas.<br>- Pardon ? Il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que le retour de Sherlock et de Lestrade !  
>- Certes, j'espère également un dénouement heureux pour cette affaire. Néanmoins, cette organisation a des ambitions terroristes. Des dizaines voire des centaines de personnes pourraient pâtir de leurs actions. Notre responsabilité ne se résume pas à la vie de deux hommes, mais à celles de plusieurs de nos citoyens. Les deux otages sont un objectif secondaire.<p>

Frappé par l'inhumanité de sa déclaration, j'en venais à me demander l'origine de cette cruelle indifférence pour le sort de son jeune frère. Incapable de répondre sans lui sauter à la gorge, je me contentais de le fixer haineusement.  
>- Je vous garde à l'œil, Docteur Watson. Ne laissez pas votre raison être court-circuitée par l'affection que vous portez à mon frère. Ainsi qu'à l'inspecteur.<p>

Je suffoquais devant autant d'horreur.  
>- Votre désintérêt m'écœure…<p>

Le dénommé Hermès profita de notre discussion pour extirper cahiers et crayons de sa besace. Mycroft, lui, se leva d'un bond, réajustant son épingle de cravate sans m'adresser un seul regard. Prêt à quitter l'appartement, il fit volte-face. Sa dernière parole me cloua sur place :  
>- Si vous me trouvez inhumain… N'oubliez pas que je ne suis, après tout, qu'une variation du Holmes que vous connaissez.<p>

* * *

><p>Recroquevillés dans cet entrepôt humide, l'attente était éprouvante. La bande ne s'était pas présentée à eux depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'heures à présent. Lestrade commençait à craindre une fuite de leurs agresseurs, indifférents à l'idée de le savoir en train de moisir lui et le détective, enchaînés à ce mur effrité. Un coup d'œil à son collègue de galère lui rappela que l'issue s'avérait plus sombre pour le jeune homme que pour lui.<p>

- Sherlock ?

Un cri étranglé s'échappa des lèvres du détective.  
>- Je vais bien.<br>- Tu m'en diras tant…  
>- Je sais ce que j'ai. C'est l'essentiel.<p>

A bout de force et de patience, Lestrade aboya sur son comparse, l'accusant de se payer sa tête et de conserver des airs insolents malgré la gravité de la situation.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas…. Si la réponse est qu'il n'y a pas de solution, je peux m'y faire. Le doute, c'est autre chose. C'est… angoissant.<p>

L'inspecteur éprouvait une envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer vivement. Il refusait d'admettre qu'ils puissent disparaître pour de bon, que leurs jours s'arrêtent aussi brutalement. Des gens ne tarderaient pas à venir. John, Sally. Les autres flics. Peut-être même l'énigmatique Mycroft. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire pourvu qu'il les tire d'ici, leur promettant que dorénavant, tout irait bien.

- Va t'faire foutre, Sherlock. Toi et ton honnêteté.  
>- Tout s'arrangera.<p>

Surpris par les propos, Lestrade éclata de rire, incapable de contenir son amertume face à ces mensonges médiocres.

- Et dire que je pensais que tu ne mentais jamais…  
>- Si, le coupa brusquement le jeune homme. Je mens aux gens que j'estime. Parfois.<p>

A l'instar du moral de l'inspecteur qui suivait un parcours digne des montagnes russes, ses sentiments à l'égard de Sherlock oscillaient entre une haine viscérale et un désir de l'apaiser, de le soulager.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi-  
>- Oui. Tu peux, murmura Sherlock en fermant les yeux. Ne me réveille plus. Je- Se débattre pour ensuite s'étouffer lentement… L'héroïsme a ses limites, souffla-t-il enfin dans un maigre sourire.<p>

Lestrade ne répondit rien, éprouvé par cette demande et parcourut d'un frisson morbide. Il se rapprocha par contre de Sherlock, lui interdisant de reculer à son tour.  
>- C'est le moment ou jamais d'apprendre à m'écouter-<br>- J'ai peur.

Involontairement, la poigne de l'inspecteur se resserra sur les bras malingres du jeune homme. Cette confidence lui paraissait irréelle elle ne pouvait sortir de la bouche de l'impétueux Holmes.  
>- C'est normal d'avoir peur de mourir, Sherlock. C'est… Humain.<br>- Non, dehors. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ça.

Glissant sa paume sur le front brûlant du détective, Lestrade sourcilla : délirait-il ou était-ce encore un monologue à voix haute ?  
>- Je n'ai aucune idée de leur cible. Un édifice imposant, je présume. A moins qu'ils ne divisent les explosifs en plusieurs foyers. Et là, qui sait ce qu'ils choisiront…<br>- L'Irlande n'est pas arrivée au bout de ces années noires, répliqua amèrement le policier, conscient du nombre potentiel de victimes.

Camouflés derrière ses boucles noires, les yeux de Sherlock scrutèrent le sol bétonné de sa cellule. Détenu au sein de son propre terrain de jeu, dans sa ville que des citoyens s'apprêtaient à mettre à feu et à sang.  
>- Il ne s'agit pas de l'Irlande. C'est Londres l'objectif.<p>

Bouche bée, l'inspecteur découvrit que les capacités de déduction de Sherlock demeuraient sérieuses et étoffées, en dépit de son état critique.  
>- Les explosifs ont débarqués via Larne, en Irlande. Les voleurs, qu'on sait Anglais, étaient de mèche avec les deux convoyeurs de fond, vous me l'avez appris. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir interceptés dans le pays qui aurait été leur cible ? Parce que les Irlandais eux-mêmes ont financés et se sont chargés du transport jusqu'à Londres, lieu où nos voleurs désiraient se servir de la cargaison.<p>

Le ton était dramatique. Sherlock ne souffrait pas seulement de ses blessures. Il prenait de plein fouet son impuissance et l'injuste passivité dans laquelle les agresseurs le maintenaient. Au péril de sa vie, au péril de sa ville.

- En bons Londoniens qu'ils étaient, nos convoyeurs n'ont sûrement pas avalés la tromperie et le fait de collaborer à une future attaque au sein de leur pays. Ils espéraient que ces fervents Britanniques préviennent et fassent payer les Irlandais… Tout en percevant le double du pactole. Un versement quelques jours avant, celui des Irlandais. Un autre, la veille, celui des Anglais. Il y en a bien eu deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Blafard, Lestrade tremblait comme une feuille. Chaque pièce du puzzle s'imbriquait parfaitement les unes dans les autres, lui révélant les grandes lignes d'un drame vraisemblable.  
>- Pourquoi s'en prendre aux Britanniques ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à ceux qu'ils défendent ?<p>

La respiration de Sherlock devenait haletante. Cette histoire le prenait aux tripes, lui tordait l'estomac, lui nouait la gorge.  
>- La paranoïa, l'anarchie. Créer de toute pièce un ennemi commun et redoutable afin d'unir les citoyens vengeurs ou apeurés derrière leur étendard. Les Irlandais seront les responsables… Ils le sont déjà ! Ils ont emmenés les explosifs jusque dans cette ville. Mais pour eux, c'est encore pire. Ils ne se doutent de rien pour Londres ! Ils imaginent aveuglément que Belfast sautera. Qu'ils auront sur la conscience la mort de plusieurs dizaines de patriotes innocents. Voilà pourquoi ils sont si déterminés à retrouver la cargaison.<p>

Avachi, l'inspecteur ne savait que répondre à ce récit épouvantable. Il n'y avait rien à dire : ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Sinon attendre la détonation et les cris de paniques dans les quartiers voisins. Avec un peu de chance, Sherlock espérait mourir avant l'horreur, avant que l'heure de dizaines, de centaines de Londoniens ait sonné. Bien qu'impuissant, l'inspecteur se força à paraître moins résigné :  
>- Peut-être qu'un rouage sautera dans la machine- A temps. Peut-être. Qui sait…<p>

Sherlock ne l'entendit guère, poursuivant le récit de sa peine :  
>- Irlandais, Anglais… Peu importe. C'est le même sang qui coulera. Ceux de gens étrangers à cette bataille de drapeaux, de loques qui rendent ces gens belliqueux…<br>- Sherlock, arrête-  
>- Des enfants, des femmes, des hommes. Cette ville sera bientôt le théâtre d'un sacrifice au nom de valeurs moribondes, perpétrés par des hypocrites et des manipulateurs-<br>- Sherlock-  
>- Et je ne serais même pas là pour défendre ce en quoi je crois…<br>- Sh-

Lestrade s'arrêta net dans sa réplique, atterré par ce spectacle : le détective pleurait. Il ne s'agissait pas de sanglots incontrôlables qui hachaient sa voix mais plutôt d'un flot de larmes silencieuses, assortie d'une atroce dernière volonté :  
>- Qu'ils me tuent avant.<p>

_When it's time to live and let die /Quand il est l'heure de vivre et laisser mourir  
>And you can't get another tryEt que tu n'as pas le droit à un nouvel essai  
>Something inside this heart has diedQuelque chose à l'intérieur de ton coeur meurt  
>You're in ruins.Tu es en ruines_


	10. Un grain de sable

**J'ai pris un peu de retard dans les reviews, je m'occuperai de ça dans la soirée ou demain. Je vous remercie d'or et déjà !**  
><strong>La chanson de ce chapitre est de Dire Straits - On every street. Bonne lecture !<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere your fingerprints remain concreteQuelque part tes empreintes demeurent visibles  
>And its your face I'm looking for on every streetEt c'est ton visage que je cherche dans chaque rue_

« _Un rouage, un seul, pour enrayer la machine._ »

Sherlock ne cessait de se répéter mentalement cette phrase citée dans leur discussion de la veille par Lestrade. Celui-ci dormait depuis deux bonnes heures à présent, victime de la fatigue et des coups fraîchement reçus en cette matinée pourrie. Leurs agresseurs étaient finalement revenus. Pour le pire, uniquement.

Bien qu'ayant hérité du manteau de l'inspecteur depuis plusieurs jours, Sherlock ne s'était pas encore permis d'y fouiller les poches. Son butin avait été bien mince mais il avait eu le mérite de le tenir éveillé pendant une heure au moins. Stylos, tickets de métro, un calepin presque épuisé, deux trombones et enfin, des chewing-gums à la nicotine.

Rangeant et classant les trouvailles collectées, il s'empêchait de songer à cette phrase. _Un rouage_. Lequel ? Un membre dont la conscience s'éveillerait subitement ? Un frileux dont les ennuis le dissuaderaient de s'en prendre à des innocents ? Non, il en doutait. On ne s'engageait pas sans raison dans ces groupuscules. Il restait cependant une et une seule possibilité.

John. _Moi_. A ses yeux, qui d'autre que moi était susceptible de s'immiscer dans le système pour le décortiquer, le démembrer de l'intérieur ? Treize jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son enlèvement. Il me savait incapable d'accomplir l'impossible. Il se doutait néanmoins déjà à l'époque que j'y mettais toutes mes ressources.

Il restait peut-être une chance, oui. Infime, mince, incroyablement complexe et dangereuse. Les yeux penchés sur le calepin dont il extrayait les déchets de papier des anneaux, Sherlock s'empara de l'un des stylos.

Depuis son entrepôt humide et sombre, il croyait en moi. Et ce jour-là, étouffant ses quintes de toux pour ne pas réveiller Lestrade, il me le fit savoir.

Soit… Nous avions peu de chance d'aboutir à un quelconque résultat. Tout comme moi, il voulait y croire. Cette cause était presque perdue, mais nous étions prêts à y jeter nos dernières forces. Après tout, même hors de portée, nous savions que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre.

Lorsque la bille cessa de s'agiter en décrivant son parcours d'une écriture déliée à l'encre noire, Sherlock respira aussi fortement qu'il en était capable. Une vive douleur le prit au côté, irradiant dans son bras, son ventre, sa mâchoire. Quelque chose craqua même du côté des côtes meurtries.

Récupérant peu à peu de l'éclair qui lui avait traversé la poitrine, Sherlock ramassa les trésors – stylo et calepin compris – pour les ranger dans l'une des poches de l'épaisse veste.

* * *

><p>Errant à proximité du point de rendez-vous, je remarquai avec inquiétude que deux autres personnes semblaient arpenter les ruelles adjacentes dans le même objectif que moi. Le recrutement a commencé, me dis-je en observant l'accoutrement et l'allure de ces inconnus. Un ancien flic, assurément. Pour l'autre, j'émettais deux hypothèses : un ancien légionnaire ou un représentant de la marine.<p>

Les mains dans les poches, je caressais l'arme blanche pour laquelle j'avais opté. De l'autre, je serrais les quelques liasses de billets récoltées sur mon compte en banque et dans mes maigres économies. Une poignée de livres ne serait pas de trop pour graisser des pattes et s'ingérer plus facilement dans les affaires de cette drôle d'organisation.

Avec un quart d'heure d'avance, les deux portes de l'un des bâtiments s'ouvrirent. Un gars, accompagné d'un molosse et d'une arme de poing fixée à la ceinture, nous fit signe d'entrer dans une salle. Meublée d'une quinzaine de chaises, seule la moitié était occupée. Au bout de la première rangée, je reconnus celui qui m'avait refilé l'adresse.

Soumis à un contrôle d'identité, à plusieurs questions sur mes origines et mon ancienne profession, je semblais les intéresser davantage que les deux autres nouveaux. Celui que j'avais pris pour un ancien flic avait visiblement réussi la prouesse d'être jeté de la circulation pour usages de faux. Le dernier n'était nullement un légionnaire mais un simple épicier excessivement sportif.

On me fit avancer d'une rangée, m'installant à proximité d'un type glauque qui empestait l'huile et l'essence. Ses mains goudronnées expliquaient peut-être l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de cette armoire à glace. Plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur moi dont celle de l'homme qui se tenait assis sur une chaise, face à nous tous.

Il prit finalement la parole, remerciant les membres de ce rassemblement obscur. Proférant quelques paroles racistes, il nous renvoya à l'actualité des derniers mois. Lui et ses sbires l'avaient découverts : dans les casseurs ayant pris part aux émeutes, plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient pas Londoniens mais bien des Irlandais, des Ecossais ou des Gallois séparatistes. De la racaille avide de vandalisme qui espérait ainsi les ébranler, les monter les uns contre les autres.  
>- La menace, ce n'est pas notre jeunesse. C'est ce qu'ils aimeraient nous faire croire. Nos craintes et notre attention doivent se tourner vers les autres, la mauvaise graine qui s'infiltre jusque dans nos écoles et nos universités, qui grappillent des places dans nos banques, nos agences et même nos institutions politiques.<p>

M'étouffant face à autant de bêtise, je fis l'effort de ne rien laisser paraître. Acquiesçant parfois, je soutenais en apparence les allégations mensongères de celui que j'identifiais comme le leader.

- Ils sont les pieds de biche qui espère désolidariser puis scinder la Grande Bretagne.

Les autres l'acclamèrent, fiers de cette phrase aussi vides de sens que propice à la propagande. Quelques uns tapèrent de leurs pieds sur le sol, soulevant de la poussière qui me fit tousser.

Après avoir enduré une autre demi-heure des mêmes propos haineux et infondés, je fis comme l'ensemble des autres éléments : je me levai pour rejoindre les quelques groupes qui s'étaient formés, m'insérant dans les conversations en me présentant de mon seul prénom et de mon ancienne fonction. Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. La plupart de ces inconnus avaient un point en commun : ils avaient perdus un ou plusieurs proches dans des guerres obscures. Néanmoins, ils ne rejetaient pas ces batailles en elle-même : à leurs yeux, elles étaient plus que nécessaires.  
>- On devait y aller ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix ! Je refuse que le pays pour lequel mon neveu est mort soit bientôt à la merci de ces chiens d'Irlandais.<br>- Ca me rendrait malade aussi, appuyai-je, nauséeux face à la tournure des conversations.

Mon contact s'était immiscé discrètement dans notre groupe, m'attirant peu à peu à l'écart.  
>- Je suis content de voir que vous êtes venu.<br>- Ouais… Dites, ce que vous m'aviez dit, il y a réellement moyen de négocier un peu de matériel ici ? Contre financement, bien entendu !

Interpellant le leader d'un geste de la main, l'homme l'attira vers nous.  
>- Il cherche un peu de matériel… On peut l'aider ?<p>

L'homme m'étudia une fois de plus, méfiant. Mordant dans son mégot, il cracha un filet de bave noire de tabac.  
>- Pas tout de suite. On n'a pas encore envisagé les utilisations qu'on ferait de nos… nouvelles ressources. Mais dans quelques temps, ouais. Faudra allonger-<p>

Je pris les devants, extirpant de ma poche l'équivalent de deux cents livres. Les fourrant dans la main du maître à penser de ces moutons, je l'obligeai à accepter la somme :  
>- Tenez. De bon cœur. J'ai très envie de me joindre à votre cause. Je touche qu'une pension d'invalide de guerre mais- Je peux vous filer quelques billets. En soutien. J'ai aussi pas mal de connaissances pour les armes, les charges ou de relations à rameuter ici.<p>

Il replia la liasse et l'enfouit dans sa poche intérieure, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.  
>- Pour ta marchandise, il faudra que tu sois patient. Quant à son prix, ce qu'elle te coûtera dépendra de ce que tu es capable de faire pour nous.<br>- N'importe quoi au nom de mon pays, répondis-je, des perles de sueur dévalant mon dos.

Un silence interminable s'installa entre nous. Hésitant fortement, l'homme attendait une réaction de mon rabatteur.  
>- Tu l'as trouvé où celui-là ?<br>- Chez le chinois. A la revente.

Il mâchouilla sa lèvre gercée encore quelques minutes.  
>- Donc tu es familier avec les explosifs ?<br>- Suffisamment pour voir que ce gars cherche à refourguer de la merde, répliquais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sur le front, on se fiche bien de ton affectation… Tu dois être polyvalent. J'ai appris de mes gars. Les meilleurs, naturellement. Tous les dirigeants disent ça de leur troupe mais- c'est vrai. Niveau débrouillardise, c'était des as.

De vieux clichés recyclés pour tirer les bonnes ficelles. Cela porta visiblement ses fruits.  
>- Tu t'en portes garant ?<p>

Mon contact opina de la tête, signant ainsi mon entrée au sein de ces amateurs dangereux. L'homme poursuivit son discours, m'adressant un regard à la fois menaçant et réjoui :  
>- Bien. Demain soir, tu nous rejoins ici. On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. Et… On en profitera pour te faire passer un petit examen. Si tu pouvais prévoir encore quelques livres… Ca faciliterait notre entente.<p>

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : pour s'avérer aussi peu exigeant, ces hommes devaient détenir un bien précieux dont il ne savait que faire. Ils espéraient probablement que le rabattage leur fournirait un gars capable de les aider à gérer cette épine dans le pied.

Je n'avais, à présent, plus d'autre choix que d'incarner ce rôle. Préférant ne pas songer à ce qui m'arriverait si ma couverture tombait, je serrais la main de mes deux comparses et leur promettait de revenir demain, même endroit, même heure.

Regagnant mon quartier, affalé dans un siège de métro, je gardais la tête baissée. Me sentant sale, contaminé par les idées de ceux avec qui je fraternisais pour la cause de mes deux amis, j'évitais de croiser le regard de ces gens ordinaires que je croisais.

Rien ne m'assurait que je m'étais infiltré au sein de ceux qui détenaient les explosifs. Mes soupçons s'étaient jusqu'ici basés sur mes instincts, quelques heureux hasards. Le leader avait avoué disposer de nouvelles ressources : étaient-elles celles que je recherchais ? L'avenir me le dirait. Mais en attendant, je devais faire un choix et prendre les devants.

En cachette de Mycroft, je ne pouvais m'appuyer sur aucun autre individu pour obtenir davantage d'informations. J'hésitais à contacter Donovan : malgré notre récente complicité, sa position de lieutenant de police l'obligerait à intervenir. Je ne voulais pas la mêler à cette décision.

Dans cette histoire rocambolesque, l'identité des voleurs n'était pas l'unique inconnue. En effet, si le dénouement se révélait être celui que j'attendais, il me restait à savoir comment entrer en contact avec les ravisseurs.

* * *

><p>Assis face à l'écran d'ordinateur de mon comparse, je gardai la tête posée sur mes poings. Devant moi, la page d'accueil du navigateur s'était figée sur le blog que tenait Sherlock.<p>

Si ces personnes s'étaient renseignées sur son compte avant de l'enlever, son site avait dû être une étape inévitable dans la récolte d'informations à son sujet. J'avais ainsi identifié le dernier moyen de communication qui subsistait entre lui, moi et ses kidnappeurs.

Il me restait deux solutions : poster un commentaire noyé dans la centaine de communications que mon colocataire recevait. Ou forcer le mot de passe, y publier un article lourd de sens. Ensuite, espérer que Mycroft et ses sbires ne s'en aperçoivent pas avant que mon plan se soit parfaitement amorcé.

Le premier pas de cette démarche consistait à identifier le mot de passe qu'utilisait le détective. Il aurait été trop aisé qu'il soit demeuré en mémoire dans l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait de temps à autre. Songeant aux combinaisons classiques – dates de naissance, adresses -, j'abandonnai finalement, conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais opté pour l'une de ces formules aisées à découvrir.

Les mains en suspension au-dessus du clavier, j'attendais une révélation. Hésitant, mes doigts s'agitèrent après dix longues minutes. Existait-il une chance que ce mot de passe soit inscrit dans un fichier, au hasard, sur ce disque ? Aucune réponse pour un quelconque fichier «_ blog_ ».

Me levant de ma chaise, j'arpentais le salon, plongé dans ma réflexion. Ce gadget était quasi neuf : je doutais de pouvoir y récupérer le moindre indice. Sherlock ne s'en servait d'ailleurs que rarement lorsqu'exaspéré, je dissimulai mon propre ordinateur.

Interloqué, je posai mes yeux sur mon vieux Mac qui peinait à s'allumer et dont le processeur s'essoufflait à vue d'œil. Le branchant sur le secteur, je patientai fébrile que les premières icônes apparaissent. Combien de chance sur mil ? Deux ou trois, peut-être.

Dans la barre de recherche, je tapai le même nom que celui employé sur l'ordinateur de mon complice : _blog_.

Un résultat. Un fichier texte qui fut épouvantablement long à ouvrir. Au sein de celui, on pouvait y lire une unique ligne. Tout ceci me semblait irréel et incompréhensible, m'apparaissant comme un jeu bâti d'avance.

« _Tout est dans la formule._ »

Était-ce un message, un code ? Un fichier rédigé dans le cadre d'une enquête ? Je me mordis la lèvre, me reprochant de ne pas identifier au premier coup d'œil la solution qu'attendait Sherlock. Formule ? J'envisageai difficilement que le détective ait opté pour une formule de politesse. La solution viendrait davantage des sciences. Dans le flot de ses études anecdotiques, comment pouvais-je isoler une seule molécule ?

Posant un regard découragé sur la pile de cahiers qui s'étaient entassés, je soupirai d'avance. Priant pour que la réponse soit logée dans les recoins de mon disque dur, je choisis de fouiner dans les documents rédigés par Sherlock. A chaque recherche infructueuse, je m'efforçai de proposer une nouvelle entrée. La liste des échecs s'allongea considérablement :

«_ chimie_ », « _enquête_ », «_ sciences_ », « _déduction_ »

Epuisé, je frottai vigoureusement mon visage, m'ordonnant de concentrer mes dernières ressources sur ce casse-tête qui ne revêtait aucun sens à mes yeux. Mon esprit certes aiguisé n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de mon colocataire. J'étais impuissant.

« _Tout est dans la formule._ »

Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, je ne pouvais croire en ma nouvelle idée. Inscrivant lentement le mot « _formule_ » à proximité du curseur qui clignotait sur mon écran, je vis une proposition s'ouvrir : un autre fichier texte.

Celui-ci souleva encore davantage de questions que son prédécesseur. Ces mots s'étalaient dans une police usuelle, en italique et dans une taille relativement conséquente.

« _Ce que tu m'as enseigné._ »

Devinant avec certitude que cette phrase m'était adressée, ma première réponse aurait volontiers été le mot « patience ». Cependant, je reconnaissais sans mal que j'avais été un très mauvais professeur sur ce plan. Que pouvais-je avoir enseigné d'autre à l'illustre Sherlock Holmes ? Je me sentais pris au dépourvu.

Dans cette vie à cent à l'heure, je n'avais jamais prit le temps de me remettre en question. Ma conversation avec Sarah avait été un début j'étais cependant loin de la relation que nous entretenons à l'heure actuelle.

Même en redoublant d'inventivité et d'effort, aucun autre fichier ne m'apportait de réponse. Médecin, mes connaissances en la matière étaient vastes. Cependant, Holmes possédait des compétences au moins aussi étendues que les miennes dans le domaine.

Je pressentis que cette phrase n'était pas à mettre en relation avec une notion, un savoir générique. C'était autre chose. Mordillant l'ongle de mon pouce, je gardais un œil sur l'horloge qui poursuivait sa course infernale. « _Ce que tu m'as enseigné._ »

Je ricanai dans mon coin : si Sherlock m'en avait un jour fait part, j'aurais dû éprouver suffisamment de surprise pour m'en souvenir au moment opportun. Quand m'avait-il soufflé autrement que par ses déductions époustouflantes ?

Mon visage prit un air grave : Sherlock ne partageait pas aisément ce genre de sentiments ou d'impressions. S'il demeurait secret et réservé, je ressentais néanmoins que ma présence lui était… confortable, optai-je finalement à défaut d'un mot plus convaincant.

Il partageait rarement sa joie ou le bonheur qu'il ressentait- Un sourire me trahit : si, il l'avait fait ce soir-là.

Il avait fait exception à sa règle la nuit qui avait suivi notre retour de l'hôpital, après l'explosion de la piscine. Des heures interminables au terme desquelles, pudique mais néanmoins sincère, il m'avait déclaré « _être heureux d'être ici_ ».

- Quoi, c'est ça la solution ? M'interloquai-je, fixant mon ordinateur en attendant une réponse, non sans réaliser le surréalisme de la situation. Tu me rendras fou, Sherlock.

Quel verrou avait bien pu sauter dans mon esprit, ce jour-là ? Je m'amuse toujours du sentiment que j'avais éprouvé au moment où les idées avaient commencés à s'enchaîner.

- Je t'ai enseigné- Quoi ? L'humanité ? Non, ça, je n'ai pas la prétention de te l'avoir inculquée, grommelai-je, pressé par le temps qui filait. Le bonheur, le plaisir, l'amitié ?

Autant de mots pour lesquels il existait de nombreux synonymes. Comment savoir lequel représentait exactement ce que Sherlock imaginait être ma contribution à son existence fantasque ? Lui qui dénigrait si bien les sentiments précités, argumentant qu'ils n'étaient rien qu'un enchaînement de réactions chimiques-

- Chimiques ?

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le nom du fichier que je relisais sans cesse. « » : je relus rapidement la phrase qui m'avait mené à cette deuxième étape. « Tout est dans la formule. »

J'eus au moins le plaisir d'apprendre que Sherlock ne sous-estimait pas les restes acquis durant mes études. L'hormone du bonheur, de l'allégresse constituait peut-être la clé.

- Endorphine, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux, me concentrant pour collecter les souvenirs de mes cours à l'université.

Priant de toutes mes forces, je jouais ma dernière carte à chacun des caractères qui s'affichaient dans l'interface du blog de mon ami. « _Tout est dans la formule_ », « _Ce que tu m'as enseigné_ », soit le bonheur, soit les endorphines, soit-

- C28H37N5O7

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux humides, j'accédais autant à son blog qu'à des confidences déguisées. Ressentant le besoin de me recentrer sur l'enquête, je ne pus faire autrement que d'éclater de rire :

- Sherlock, c'est la déclaration la plus étrange à laquelle j'ai jamais eu à faire.

Parfaite illustration de notre relation, cette révélation me toucha plus que n'importe quel message. Nous étions différents mais néanmoins semblables en un point : nos standards n'étaient pas ceux du reste du monde. Et nous étions heureux de cette façon.

* * *

><p>La double porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux des hommes vinrent rejoindre la tête du groupe et celui qui l'accompagnait dans sa besogne. Ce dernier portait encore sur la main un peu du sang de Lestrade qui s'était recroquevillé, atteint d'un coup de poing.<br>- On tient quelque chose !

Tendant une tablette dernier cri à son patron, le gars fit la lecture en simultané :

« _Colis repéré. Récupération prochaine. Besoin d'être contacté. JW_ »

La joue toujours écrasée sur le béton, Lestrade se tourna vivement vers Sherlock. Le détective fixait le sol, les lèvres tordues dans un sourire de satisfaction et de fierté. Il m'avait fait confiance et je ne l'avais pas déçu.

- C'est bien ton bras droit, ce type, hein ?  
>- Oui. C'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute.<br>- Il sait qu'il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas mêler les flics à nos histoires ?

Sherlock acquiesça lentement, leur garantissant que je n'entreprendrais jamais de les attirer dans un guet-apens. Sa vie et celle de l'inspecteur en dépendaient, j'en avais parfaitement conscience.

- File nous son téléphone.

De mémoire, Sherlock récita les chiffres qui composaient mon numéro. Les hommes repartirent aussitôt.  
>- Ce sera bientôt fini, l'encouragea Lestrade en se rapprochant de lui.<p>

Ces jours de captivité avaient laissés leurs marques sur les deux corps fatigués et éprouvés par la faim, le froid et l'angoisse. Peut-être trop pour Sherlock. A chacune de ses respirations, ses mains se crispaient et la douleur se lisait aisément sur son visage fantomatique.  
>- Je savais qu'il nous tirerait de là… Peut-être un peu trop tard.<p>

A genoux devant lui, l'inspecteur l'obligea à se redresser. Face à face, ils s'évitèrent du regard. Ils connaissaient l'issue prochaine, ils pouvaient la sentir rôder. La menace se faisait de plus en plus proche.  
>- Tiens-le coup.<p>

Le regard peiné de Sherlock lui serra le cœur. Ses yeux clairs et fatigués signaient des excuses : « _j'ai fait de mon mieux mais bientôt, cela ne suffira plus._ »  
>- J'ai plutôt intérêt à te ramener… John ne me le pardonnerait jamais.<br>- Tu connais John, reprit-il dans une quinte de toux. Il ne peut en vouloir à personne. Il comprendra. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il comprenne.

Le cerveau du policier tournait à plein régime, collectant les phrases susceptibles de convaincre son comparse de s'accrocher. Au terme des clichés les plus écœurants et des phrases les plus maladroites, un silence insoutenable s'installa entre les deux amis. Malgré la fatigue qui l'emportait peu à peu, Sherlock gardait les yeux ouverts.

- Je peux- M'appuyer contre ton épaule ?  
>Offrant son soutien au jeune homme, Lestrade l'entoura de son bras libre.<br>- Essaie de tenir. Dans quelques heures, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
>- J'espère qu'il comprendra, murmura Sherlock à mon sujet. Dis-lui bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je commençais à trop le connaître- Et pourtant pas encore assez.<p>

Inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, l'inspecteur resserra encore un peu son étreinte jusqu'à laisser le jeune homme s'allonger en partie sur lui. Il semblait ainsi inspirer avec davantage de facilité.  
>- Cet homme n'est pas ordinaire. Et parfois, j'aurais aimé ne jamais le rencontrer-<br>- Raconte pas de conneries non plus, répliqua mollement Lestrade en posant sa main sur le front du blessé, s'inquiétant de cette fièvre qui ne le quittait plus.  
>- Oh si. Ca aurait rendu cet instant-ci moins difficile.<p>

Lorsque les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent, son compagnon souffla de soulagement : il respirait toujours. Renonçant à l'idée de dormir après les dernières épreuves de la journée, il posa deux de ses doigts sur la gorge du jeune homme : le pouls était irrégulier mais bel et bien présent.

- J'te garde à l'œil, asséna-t-il, berçant presque ce corps souffrant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Les doigts croisés en gage de chance et le téléphone collé à l'oreille, j'attendais des nouvelles de Donovan. Un bruit identifiable m'indiqua qu'elle venait de reprendre le combiné et fit repartir mon cœur de plus belle.<br>- On a un nom tiré des échantillons de sang récolté dans la voiture ! Jack Callaghan, né à Lisbrun en quatre-vingt-deux. Fiché pour des actes de vandalisme et le braquage d'une pharmacie. Il avait écopé de trois ans. Relâché il y a deux ans déjà. Plus rien depuis.

J'exultai : je tenais au moins un nom, en temps et en heure, pour prévenir un éventuel coup de fil et des soupçons des ravisseurs de Sherlock et Lestrade. Donovan insista longuement pour obtenir des nouvelles fraîches de mes propres recherches. J'évitai subtilement d'y répondre.  
>- Je tiens peut-être quelque chose. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus à l'heure actuelle. Je vous recontacterai demain pour vous en apprendre plus. Je le jure.<p>

A l'autre bout du fil, elle semblait évidemment déçue. Je comprenais la peine qu'elle ressentait : celle-ci ne devait pas être très éloignée de celle que j'éprouvais à l'égard de Sherlock. Trop faible pour continuer mon numéro, je lui livrais une ou deux informations :  
>- Il y a peut-être une cargaison d'explosifs qui a été repérée. Mes contacts doivent me recontacter demain pour me confirmer la nouvelle. C'est très sensible. Vous comprendrez que je préfère être discret et prendre ces informations avec des pincettes.<br>- Vous ne pouvez agir seul. C'est dangereux. Laissez-moi au moins-  
>- Non, Lieutenant. J'ai besoin de votre confiance.<p>

La conversation ne s'éternisa pas davantage. Visiblement vexée et frustrée, elle me répliqua par une menace acerbe :  
>- Si vous souhaitez agir seul, vous endosserez également seul les responsabilités si le dénouement n'est pas celui que nous espérons tous les deux !<p>

Nullement découragé par cette réaction que je savais justifiée, je reposai mont téléphone pour errer dans le salon. Mon regard se porta finalement au-delà de ma fenêtre sur la ligne d'horizon découpée par les immeubles et autres constructions monumentales. Le soleil commençait à décliner, zébrant le ciel de nuages rouge orangé.

Mon téléphone ne me laissa que peu de répit : sa sonnerie stridente résonna suite à l'appel d'un numéro inconnu de mon répertoire. Ayant un drôle de pressentiment, je gardai de quoi noter à portée de main.

- Vous détenez la cargaison ?

Cette voix était visiblement trafiquée. Je repris mon calme, conscient que l'issue de l'affaire dépendait en partie de cette conversation.  
>- Je négocie demain dans la soirée, bluffai-je, une fois de plus.<br>- Inutile de vous dire qu'au premier flic qu'on voit, on descend les deux otages.

Je fermai les yeux, accusant un bref silence avant de reprendre :  
>- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'ils sont toujours en vie ?<br>- Ce n'est que ma parole contre la vôtre.  
>- J'ai un peu plus que ma parole-<br>- Ah oui ?

Le ton était à la fois défiant et méprisant. Luttant contre moi-même pour rester posé, je décidai de me servir du peu d'informations que nous avions glanés :  
>- Jack Callaghan est là ?<p>

Je n'obtins aucune réponse à l'autre bout du fil. Je discernai en revanche des éclats de voix assez lointains. L'homme reprit finalement le téléphone en main.  
>- Méfiez-vous, me répondit-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. Demain, sans faute.<p>

Sherlock était sûrement là, quelque part, dans cette ville. J'avais l'intime conviction que nous nous retrouverions bientôt. La journée se terminerait alors sur le toit qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige. Je n'imaginai aucun autre lieu plus propice que celui-là pour lui dire combien il m'avait manqué. Et lui faire comprendre, entre deux bribes de conversation, que je désirai plus que jamais de vivre ma vie à ses côtés. En binôme.

_And every victory has a taste thats bittersweet/Et chaque victoire a un gout d'amertume  
>And its your face Im looking for on every street Et c'est ton visage que je cherche dans chaque rue_


	11. Le poids du monde, le déni

**Voici une partie du dénouement ! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de recevoir vos reviews, vos impressions... J'espère que la suite vous plaira.__**

**La chanson est "The Weight of the world" des Editors. Bonne lecture !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lift the weight of the world__Ote le poids du monde__  
>From my shoulders againDe mes épaules encore une fois  
>Every little piece in your lifeChaque fragment de ta vie  
>Will add up to one S'imbriquera dans un autre  
>Every little piece of your life Chaque fragment de ta vie  
>Will mean something to someoneAura un sens pour quelqu'un_

Assis devant une planche de bois qui faisait office de table, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas trembler. Frigorifié, la sueur coulant le long de ma colonne, je regardais les membres du groupuscule dans lequel je m'étais inséré discuter des pièces d'explosifs à me soumettre.

Celui qui dirigeait les opérations extirpa un cube métallique criblé de boulons et de fils puis l'examina silencieusement sous la lumière blafarde d'une ampoule. Il déposa finalement le curieux objet devant moi.  
>- C'est du travail fiable ?<p>

Derrière mon imposture, que savais-je réellement en matière d'explosifs ? Presque rien. J'étais cependant capable de reconnaître un joli travail de technicien.  
>- Du travail propre en tout cas. Vous avez déniché ça où ?, répondis-je en espérant gagner du temps.<p>

Mais du temps sur quoi ? Personne ne m'aiderait.  
>- On a quelques bonnes adresses… à condition de se retrousser les manches.<p>

Les autres ricanèrent. Si la provenance de ces pièces était bien celle sur laquelle j'avais enquêté, je ne trouvai rien de drôle à la mort de deux hommes.

- Démontes-la, m'intima l'homme inquiétant en me tendant une poignée d'outils.  
>- J'ai besoin de plus d'informations. Une radiographie du dispositif-<p>

La méfiance se ressentait dans la pièce.  
>- C'est un montage tout à fait ordinaire. L'amorce à percussion est sous la plaque, ici. La mèche lente est tissée en travers.<p>

Que devais-je faire ? Dévisser maladroitement quelques éléments en espérant intérieurement ne pas déclencher une explosion était une solution. Elle ne devait pas être la seule.

- Laissez-moi jeter un œil au reste du matos d'abord. Histoire de me faire une idée sur les autres pièces. Vous les tenez de la même cargaison ?

Une main robuste m'attrapa au niveau du col, tordant le col de ma veste et me faisant suffoquer.  
>- Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. T'es juste venu repérer pour ces connards d'Irlandais ? T'es au courant pour la cargaison, hein ?<p>

Une détonation résonna, se répercutant sur les parois métalliques du local. Dans cette cohue et la fumée qui l'accompagna, j'imaginai ma dernière heure arrivée. Cherchant à identifier l'origine de cette explosion, je constatai avec soulagement que la pièce que j'examinais précédemment était toujours entière.

Les oreilles vrombissantes, je ne discernai que peu les cris qui s'élevèrent. Deux bras m'attrapèrent aux épaules. La tête écrasée contre le sol, je ne percevais rien au-delà d'un mètre.

En quelques minutes à peine, les autres hommes furent évacués vers la sortie, escortés brutalement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Mon tour vint : on me releva sur mes deux jambes sans aucune délicatesse. Lorsque je redressai la tête, un visage connu apparut devant le mien.  
>- Mycroft ?<p>

L'aîné des Holmes se tenait en face de moi, la joue déformée par un tic hargneux.  
>- On ne peut vous faire confiance.<br>- Et vous n'aviez pas d'autres choix que de me laisser agir, n'est-ce pas ? Répliquai-je avec une arrogance Sherlockienne. Derrière vous… Les explosifs-  
>- Il n'y a jamais eu d'explosifs.<p>

Je souris : évidemment qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Si les badauds de Londres l'apprenaient, la panique se propagerait en un rien de temps. Soulagé bien qu'agacé d'être tiré d'affaire par Mycroft, je demandai sèchement à ses deux sbires de me lâcher.

Plongeant ma main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, je composai un bref message sur le clavier de mon téléphone. Prêt à l'envoyer, je maintenais mon pouce en suspens au-dessus de la touche « envoi » tout en fixant Mycroft.  
>- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.<p>

Un message fila sur le réseau Londonien. Une invitation laconique à mes interlocuteurs de la veille. Le sujet ? Récupérer la cargaison que je venais d'intercepter. Un beau paquet d'explosifs que les lascars de Mycroft feraient exploser à l'extérieur de la ville dans le secret le plus total.

Débarrassé de l'angoisse que suscitaient ces bombes, Mycroft était enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi : récupérer coûte que coûte Sherlock et Lestrade.

* * *

><p>Nous nous adressâmes un regard d'encouragement. Nous craignions tous les deux l'issue de la suite des opérations.<p>

- John-

Le cœur serré à lui en donner la nausée et les larmes aux yeux, Lestrade relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Les yeux vides, les tempes ruisselantes, Sherlock s'évanouissait lentement. Témoin impuissant de cette horrible agonie, il se retenait de déverser sa peine sur le visage qu'il surplombait.

Des doigts décharnés s'accrochèrent au col de sa chemise crasseuse. Dans des murmures inaudibles, Sherlock insistait pour obtenir des réponses. Sa voix rocailleuse s'éleva au-delà de ses gémissements qui s'échappaient malgré lui de ses poumons souffrants.  
>- Il aura besoin de toi. Aide-le-<br>- C'est de toi qu'il a besoin !  
>- Par exemple… En lui disant qu'il-<p>

Lestrade demeurait silencieux, attendant que la fin de cette phrase entamée au prix de grands efforts. Sa déception fut grande :  
>- Il le sait, conclut simplement Sherlock.<p>

A présent épaule contre épaule, Lestrade sentit le poids de plus en plus oppressant de Sherlock contre son propre corps. Il lâchait prise. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Personne. Il le détestait cependant de l'abandonner si près de la délivrance.  
>- Encore quelques heures-<br>- J'aurais aimé, souffla Sherlock, la voix pleine de regrets.

Lestrade le secoua légèrement, lui tirant d'autres cris étouffés. Sa respiration faiblarde parvenait à troubler le silence poignant qui régna quelques secondes interminables.  
>- Sans toi, je n'aurais pas tenu aussi… longtemps.<p>

Un sourire apparut enfin sur les lèvres de l'inspecteur. Pourquoi fallait-il attendre des moments aussi dramatiques pour voir deux rivaux mais néanmoins amis s'adresser l'un à l'autre de la sorte ?  
>- J'aurais aimé faire plus, reconnut l'aîné à voix basse.<br>- Et j'aurais aimé ne laisser personne derrière moi.

Les réponses du détective se faisaient plus lentes et chahutées par ses inspirations désespérantes. Dans un geste qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Lestrade releva les mèches de cheveux de son cadet, lui adressant par la même occasion un regard compatissant.  
>- Ce n'est pas juste, insista-t-il du bout des lèvres.<br>- Je trouve aussi...

Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent doucement. Les doigts pressés contre la peau de sa gorge, Lestrade éprouva un soulagement à chacune des pulsations. Il suspendit finalement son souffle : les lèvres du détective s'entrouvrirent pour quelques mots. Sa voix était différente : apeurée, presque inaudible, le jeune homme délirait.  
>- John ?<p>

Lestrade tenta de le calmer, lui réexpliquant la situation et lui ordonnant de se ménager. Sherlock reprit, de plus en plus confus :  
>- John- J'ai… Peur.<p>

Les yeux fermés, submergés par la colère et la tristesse, Lestrade hésita longuement avant de répondre. Lorsqu'il prononça enfin ses mots, il sut d'une certaine façon qu'ils étaient le dernier cadeau qu'il pouvait offrir à son pire complice :  
>- John ?<br>- Je suis là, répondit-il enfin, hoquetant presque sous le coup de l'émotion.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un s'en allait, blotti contre lui.  
>- Tout ira bien Sherlock. Ne-<p>

Il suffoquait. Le moment était venu d'honorer sa promesse, de ne pas le retenir envers et contre tout. Reprenant le rôle qui lui revenait dans ce moment douloureux, Lestrade poursuivit ses paroles rassurantes.  
>- Tu vas juste- Juste t'endormir.<br>- J'ai peur…  
>- Je reste là. Tu n'es pas- Tout seul.<p>

Les yeux brillants, Lestrade se pencha sur lui pour effleurer la joue. Lui chuchotant de ne pas s'agiter davantage, lui conseillant de se laisser faire. Quelques paroles s'élevèrent encore de la bouche du jeune homme. « John », mon prénom, essentiellement.  
>- Je reste près de toi. On reste-<br>- **Ensemble**.

Emporté dans ses hallucinations, Sherlock esquissa un sourire avant de fermer les yeux, la tête se ballotant sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur. La poitrine s'éleva trois, quatre fois avant de se figer. Incapable de se confronter à la réalité, Lestrade le fixa intensément, suppliant son comparse de revenir à la vie.

Cela ne pouvait se produire. Sherlock était parti dans un silence indigne de son vivant, dans une discrétion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Serrant le jeune homme entre ses bras, l'inspecteur implosa de l'intérieur. Ce qu'il tenait contre lui n'était rien qu'un gamin, un ami.

Lestrade fondit en larmes, insuffisamment soulagé par cette certitude de l'avoir accompagné du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'était fait passer pour un autre. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il savait en revanche que Sherlock avait besoin de cette présence à ces côtés. Qu'elle fût fausse ne le regardait pas.

Etudiant le visage inerte du détective, il s'arrêta sur ses traits souples et soulagés. Débarrassé de l'angoisse et de la douleur, des injustices qu'il portait comme un fardeau, Sherlock était enfin serein.

Pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

><p>L'usine indiquée par le message se trouvait sur les docks du Nord de Londres. A quelques miles à peine de Baker Street. Réfugié dans la voiture de Mycroft, prêt à recevoir les dernières directives, je surveillais l'évacuation des cafés et locaux proches de la zone d'intervention. La pluie battante ne nous facilitait pas la tâche.<br>- Une fuite de g az, vous n'avez vraiment trouvé que ça ?  
>- Les mensonges les plus simples sont les plus convaincants, docteur, me répondit Mycroft en caressant sa canne en acajou. Encore trois minutes de patience.<p>

Trépignant depuis deux bonnes heures dans ce véhicule blindé, je tapotais les sièges de ce véhicule suréquipé de babioles électroniques. Il me fallait les appâter à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt avec la promesse de récupérer l'intégralité de la cargaison dans le coffre d'une camionnette empruntée.

Là, le piège se refermerait : les portes du coffre s'ouvriraient sur trois hommes suréquipés. Des tireurs d'élites juchés sur les toits couperaient toute retraite et nous assurait une sécurité supplémentaire. Un cheval de Troie revisité, une de mes idées étrangement approuvée par Mycroft.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone, une conversation laconique entre Mycroft et l'un de ses hommes marquaient le début de l'opération.  
>- Je suis prêt, lui assurai-je en claquant la portière pour rejoindre la camionnette piégée.<p>

La pilotant habilement entre les containers de marchandise, j'effectuais le trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt renseigné dans le message. Une odeur pestilentielle de Tamise à marée basse, de fumées âcres et d'essence me prit immédiatement au nez. Impatient, je frappai à deux reprises sur la carrosserie de la camionnette, informant mes complices de se tenir prêts. Décidé, je m'avançai jusqu'au bâtiment métallique en dôme semblable à des centaines d'autres.

M'avançant d'un pas lent vers les portes de l'entrepôt, je donnai quelques coups secs pour m'annoncer. Un bruit sourd de pas m'indiqua que ces personnes étaient prêtes à me recevoir. Le hangar s'ouvrit finalement : le visage à moitié dissimulé par un capuchon, un homme se tenait face à moi, silencieux. Je veillais à ménager une distance suffisante entre lui et moi, nécessaire en cas de tirs provenant des toîts.  
>- Je suis prêt. Tout est dans la camionnette. Je veux voir les otages.<p>

L'homme ne répondit rien. La réponse vint de derrière lui, émanant d'une silhouette préservée par l'obscurité du lieu.  
>- Tu les verras après. Tu restes ici avec mon pote. Nous, on récupère la marchandise.<br>- Hors de question.  
>- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu restes ici ou on te bute tout de suite.<br>- Qui me dit que vous n'en profiterez pas pour foutre le camp avec le véhicule et me laisser ici avec ce type ?

Ma réplique fit mouche : le gars en question fit volte-face. Doutant des ordres de son leader, il ouvrit une brèche dans la stratégie du gang.  
>- Pourquoi moi et pas Terrence ?<br>- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu t'exécutes !  
>- C'est ça votre plan ? Vous amputer d'un membre pour récupérer les explosifs coûte que coûte ?<p>

Secouant son flingue, l'homme s'avança suffisamment pour que je discerne ses principaux traits physiques. Désolidarisés, ils étaient vulnérables.  
>- Tu nous suis ! Et tu l'tiens en joue, c'est clair ? Sinon, c'est toi que j'descends !<p>

D'un pas lent, conscient qu'il pouvait à n'importe quel moment être mon dernier, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à une bosse sombre sur l'un des toits avoisinants. Il fallait apprendre à faire confiance, rester calme coûte que coûte et exécuter le plan soigneusement.

Face à la camionnette, je me retournai lentement, les mains légèrement levées.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que je récupérerai les otages ?<br>- Ma parole, ricana l'un des hommes en me pressant de refiler le matériel. Tu n'auras rien tant qu'on n'a pas tout vérifié.

Marquant un temps de pause, je me cognai volontairement le genou à l'un des volets du coffre. Une manière d'avertir que l'assaut était imminent. La clé dans la serrure, la main sur la manette qui actionnait l'ouverture, je pris une grande inspiration. Pour Lestrade… Pour Sherlock.

Ouvrant aussi brusquement que violemment le coffre, je me jetai à terre. Cinq coups de feu se croisèrent. L'un des tirs ennemis toucha le gilet par balle d'un des agents embusqués, trois tirs neutralisèrent les kidnappeurs et le dernier provenant d'un toît transperça la main de celui qui s'apprêtait à me tirer dessus.

Renvoyé des années en arrière, les poings serrés encadrant mon visage, je mis un certain temps à reprendre conscience des évènements. Balayant les environs d'un regard soulagé, je constatai que j'étais à présent entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes qui faisaient cliqueter les paires de menottes aux poignets des agresseurs blessés. L'un d'eux semblait mal au point, gisant d'or et déjà dans une marre de sang. Je ne ressentais aucune pitié.

Pour rejoindre l'entrepôt, je fus obligé de jouer des coudes avec les hommes qui se pressaient pour fouiller l'entrepôt. Ruisselant, j'arpentais chaque recoin en criant le nom de mes deux comparses.

Me heurtant à une porte épaisse et lourde, je poussai de toutes mes forces sur la poignée. A l'autre bout de cette pièce glaciale et vide, deux silhouettes étaient tassées l'une contre l'autre.  
>- Sherlock !<p>

Me jetant à leurs pieds, j'attrapai mon colocataire par les épaules pour l'inciter à se réveiller. A côté de lui, Lestrade émergea difficilement, plus confus que jamais.  
>- Docteur, il est- Ca ne sert à rien-<p>

Sa peau marbrée par les ecchymoses et les écorchures était plus froide que jamais. Gesticulant pour nous atteindre, Lestrade posa sa main sur mon bras :  
>- John-<p>

Collé contre lui, je tins son visage entre mes mains, le priant à plusieurs reprises d'ouvrir les yeux. Derrière moi, des hommes s'agitaient pour sécuriser les lieux et transmettre les nouvelles des deux otages. Moi, je me concentrai sur Sherlock. Je lui en voulais de ne pas écouter mes ordres, de ne pas s'y plier. Ses paupières demeuraient closes alors que je l'implorai de me regarder.  
>- Réveille-toi…<p>

Lestrade m'observait, le visage peiné. Il essayait en vain de me raisonner, de me faire voir ce que lui-même avait refusé de croire quelques heures plus tôt.  
>- John ! Il est mort.<p>

Je ne répondis rien : cette déclaration me paraissait vide de sens. Sherlock était certainement sous le choc, fatigué de sa captivité et de ce qu'il avait subit. Cherchant à le rassurer, je le pris contre moi, son front contre mon épaule, son visage près du mien.

Là où sa respiration aurait dû effleurer ma joue, je ne sentis rien. Demeurant interdit plusieurs secondes, je baissai finalement mes yeux sur le visage immobile et figé. Les larmes coulaient malgré moi.  
>- Sherlock-<p>

Le seul écho à mes paroles fut la voix enrouée de Lestrade, recroquevillé près de nous.  
>- Il nous a trouvé, Sherlock. Comme tu l'avais dit…<p>

Des secours arrivèrent, se pressant sur le bien triste tableau que nous incarnions. Anéanti, je vociférais aux agents de me laisser. Je refusais qu'on touche Sherlock : je le gardais près de moi, frissonnant autant du froid que de la tristesse qui me prenait aux tripes. D'énormes pinces coupantes sectionnaires les chaînes qui entravaient mes deux amis. Moi, je parlais sans m'arrêter. Mes propos avaient-ils un sens ? Je ne le sais pas. Peut-être lui ai-je même dit que je l'aimais. Fréquemment, des étrangers s'immisçaient dans ce flot d'aveux tardifs.

- Laissez-nous faire-  
>- Cassez-vous ! Répliquai-je une nouvelle fois à l'un des hommes dévoués et compatissants.<p>

Insistant pour rester avec nous, Lestrade plia finalement, éreinté et incapable de tenir tête à l'armada d'infirmiers et de médecins qui le harcelait pour le déposer sur une civière. Tandis qu'un agent, moins compréhensif que les autres, s'évertuait à me séparer du corps de mon ami, Mycroft apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, sommant les gens de quitter la pièce.

- Dehors ! Tous !

A mesure que l'ombre portée par sa stature se rapprochait de moi, je resserrai mon étreinte autour de Sherlock. Je gardais la sénile idée que tout s'arrangerait sous peu : nous pourrions alors rentrer chez nous, monter sur le toit et partager une nouvelle soirée à laquelle j'aspirais tant. A la différence des autres personnes, Mycroft ne me demanda pas de libérer le corps que je tenais.

S'agenouillant sur le béton glacé, Mycroft ne porta aucune attention à l'eau qui trempait les jambes de son costume. Ses yeux fixaient avec une intensité déchirante le visage inanimé de Sherlock. Perdu, je tenais celui-ci contre moi. Prêt à le retenir, à défendre bec et ongle le droit de lui dire au revoir. Pour Mycroft, cependant, je fis une exception.

Desserrant très légèrement mon étreinte, j'offris l'occasion à l'aîné des frères d'effleurer la joue de son cadet. Les traits durs, le regard impénétrable, l'homme semblait tenir son monde dans le creux de la main. Un monde qui s'était éteint quelques heures plus tôt. Ce que je pouvais lire sur le visage se déchiffrait petit à petit : un anéantissement qui se couplait à l'impuissance.

- Mon petit frère…

Ce furent les uniques mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Mycroft. Cette phrase, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. J'en suis incapable.

La main du haut fonctionnaire se posa sur l'une des miennes. Je venais de voir le reflet de ma détresse sur le visage d'un autre je réalisais doucement qu'une personne, la première jusqu'ici, ressentait au moins autant de douleur que moi. A mon plus grand désarroi, cette scène rendit les évènements plus réels que jamais. Je ne pouvais plus rien sinon le laisser partir.

Sherlock était mort.

**Définitivement**.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le divan de Baker Street, la bouche sèche et les membres engourdis, je fixais le plafond : comment étais-je arrivé jusqu'ici ? Un parapluie dans l'un des coins de la pièce dégagea l'explication du flot confus d'informations qui se bousculait dans ma tête. Mycroft m'avait raccompagné et avait insisté pour que je dorme quelques minutes. Epuisé, je n'avais probablement pas résisté longtemps.<p>

Sherlock, lui, n'était toujours pas là. Je continuai cependant de fixer la porte de sa chambre et l'entrée de la cuisine dans l'espoir de le voir s'échapper d'un recoin de l'appartement. Le seul Holmes de ses lieux me fixait depuis le fauteuil voisin.

- Je vous défends de rester seul ce soir. Mrs Hudson vous rejoindra après mon départ.  
>- Elle-<br>- Nous lui avons expliqué. L'un de mes agents s'entretient avec elle.

La douleur reprit de plus belle. Chaque évocation de la mort de Sherlock me brûlait atrocement, me projetant dans une réalité que je refusais de toutes mes forces. Mycroft paraissait accablé mais ne pleurait pas. Rien de surprenant pour le frère de mon ami disparu.  
>- J'ai l'impression qu'il va revenir-<br>- Il ne reviendra pas.

Cette réponse coupante comme du verre m'arrêta net dans mes confidences. Je me sentis ridicule et faible d'espérer un retour qui n'arriverait jamais. Un duel cinglent se jouait entre ce que je désirais et ce qui était devenu la réalité. Je remerciai intérieurement Mycroft d'être là : je ne pouvais y survivre seul. Pas dans l'immédiat.  
>- J'ai besoin de l'entendre, de le voir-<br>- Vous le verrez. Il est d'or et déjà dans chaque rue de cette ville.

Je me redressai violemment, fixant du regard mon invité.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Dans chaque monument intact, sur le visage de chaque londonien dont la vie ou la famille n'a pas été déchirée.

Déblatérant cette réponse, Mycroft avait détourné les yeux, recroquevillant sa main sur la pomme de sa canne luxueuse. Un geste qui résumait la souffrance d'un homme pudique.

- Votre frère n'aime pas qu'on le compare à un héros, lui répliquais-je sérieusement sans remarquer l'usage que je fis du présent.  
>- Les héros n'existent pas. Les moments d'héroïsme, oui.<p>

Je demeurais silencieux. Notre collaboration sur cette enquête avait été plus efficace que jamais. Enfin, jamais encore l'enjeu n'avait été tel. Aujourd'hui, Londres s'endormirait paisiblement, comme n'importe quel jour. A l'exception du 221b Baker Street.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Lestrade ?  
>- Poignet fracturé, légère commotion cérébrale, contusions diverses, déshydratation… Rien qui ne met sa santé en danger dans l'immédiat.<p>

Je ne ressentis ni bonheur ni soulagement. Je me sentais jaloux, envieux du verdict qui concernait Lestrade. Pourquoi Sherlock ? Pourquoi pas lui ? La culpabilité me prit : Lestrade allait avoir besoin d'aide. Mais qui m'aiderait, moi ?

Visiblement, cette dernière interrogation franchit mes lèvres suffisamment fort pour que Mycroft la perçoive :  
>- Soyez attentif pour les jours à venir. Je connais mon frère : il a probablement prit des dispositions depuis longtemps… Au cas où.<p>

Prêt à quitter l'appartement, Mycroft fit volte-face. Sa voix s'éleva pour une ultime conclusion, le point final qui accompagna cette soirée funeste.  
>- Je ne peux lui souhaiter qu'une chose : trouver la paix qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu.<p>

L'image des traits sereins de mon colocataire se rappela devant mes yeux. Comme une revanche sur le sort, je ressentis le besoin d'apporter une réponse positive à mon visiteur :  
>- Il n'y a rien que le grand Sherlock Holmes ne puisse trouver.<p>

_You touch my face/Tu touches mon visage  
>God whispers in my earsDieu murmure à mes oreilles  
>There are tears in my eyesIl y a des larmes dans mes yeux  
>Love replaces fearL'amour remplace la peur_


	12. La dernière pièce du puzzle, la colère

**Merci pour vos nombreuses réactions lors du dernier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous peinera moins !**  
><strong>La chanson est Breathe again de Sarah Bareilles.<strong>

**Bonne lecture !_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Car is parked, bags are packed but what kind of heart doesn't look backLa voiture est garée, les valises sont faites, mais quel genre de personne ne regarde pas en arrière ?  
>At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call oursDans la lumière du pas de ta porte, celle qui sera toujours la nôtre  
><em>_All those words came undone/Les mots me manquaient _

Au réveil de cette nuit mouvementée, je ne me souvenais de rien. Comme au lendemain d'une soirée trop arrosée, les souvenirs se mélangeaient : des pans entiers de la journée de la veille demeuraient flous malgré mes efforts de concentration. Mon esprit avait peut-être ressenti le besoin de consigner aux oubliettes certains détails sordides de cette histoire.

A l'instant où mes yeux s'étaient ouverts, j'avais espéré que ces atroces évènements n'avaient jamais eu lieu. J'imaginais, naïf, que l'appartement ne resterait pas longtemps vide des sautes d'humeur et des hystéries de mon colocataire, que j'aurais bientôt l'occasion de me confier au sujet de ce rêve funeste et d'essuyer avec bonheur son mépris habituel.

Ce mince espoir s'était vite évanoui, me heurtant une fois de plus à l'injustice de cette nouvelle réalité. Sherlock n'était plus. Soit. Mais pour combien de temps ? Toujours n'appartenait pas encore à mon vocabulaire. Je gardais l'étrange sensation que notre séparation était éphémère, que des retrouvailles étaient incertaines mais bien possibles.

Je me trompais volontairement. Pour souffrir moins, je suppose. Cependant, cette supercherie ne pouvait rien pour cette angoisse mêlée à de la rage, ce sentiment mauvais qui me brûlait en-dedans.

Aux premières heures de la matinée, j'avais rejoint l'hôpital où se trouvait Lestrade. Entre deux heures de sommeil nullement réparatrices, les questions s'étaient succédé : que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce glacée ? Sherlock avait-il eu un dernier mot pour moi ? La gorge nouée, j'espérais obtenir d'autres réponses encore.

Négociant avec l'une des infirmières, j'obtins le droit de visiter le blessé durant un quart d'heure. Pas une minute de plus. Me hâtant vers la porte des soins intensifs, j'attendis fébrilement le signal du personnel.

- Allez-y. Le lit, près de la fenêtre.

Lorsque je parvins à l'emplacement qu'on m'avait indiqué, je ressentis un éclair de douleur dans la poitrine : Lestrade, bien éveillé, avait immédiatement baissé les yeux en m'apercevant. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il en guise de salut. Je n'en ai pas dormi-

Un sourire triste survola mes lèvres. Comment avais-je osé lui reprocher d'être en vie ?  
>- Vous devriez dormir. Vos blessures sont sérieuses.<br>- C'est trois fois rien, me répondit-il fièrement en glissant son bras plâtré sous les draps blancs. C'est ridicule quand on sait que-

Cette phrase que Lestrade amorça ne connut jamais de suite. Lui comme moi, nous ne parvenions pas à accepter la dureté et l'injustice de cet évènement. Reprenant quelques réflexes de praticien, je jetai un œil aux constantes du détective : elles étaient satisfaisantes. Néanmoins, à chacune de mes interventions, le pouls s'emballait. Abandonnant la colère qui avait été la mienne, je me réjouissais de le savoir sain et sauf.

Sans être capable, à l'époque, d'apprécier le rôle qu'il s'apprêtait à revêtir dans ma vie d'après, je compris que j'allais avoir besoin de lui autant qu'il allait avoir besoin de moi.

- Inspecteur- Je sais qu'il est tôt mais-

Je m'arrêtai soudainement : l'homme fuyait toujours mon regard.

- S'il vous plait, regardez-moi… Je ne suis pas un bourreau.  
>- Non… C'est moi qui suis honteux-<br>- Honteux de quoi ? Le repris-je, inquiet des états d'âme de mon nouveau comparse.  
>- D'être là.<p>

A la fois dévasté par ce drame et découragé d'assister aux souffrances qu'il avait engendré chez mes alliés, je m'écroulai presque sur l'une des chaises de la salle.  
>- J'ai des questions qui me reviennent sans cesse…<p>

Eprouvé, Lestrade me fit savoir qu'il ferait de son mieux pour y répondre. Il s'inquiéta de me savoir encore trop fragile pour entendre certaines informations. Je lui répondis en quelques mots qui auraient très bien pu émaner de la bouche du défunt détective :  
>- Je vous assure que le doute est encore plus douloureux que n'importe quelle vérité…<br>- Bien… Par où voulez-vous débuter ?

Je baissais les yeux à mon tour : il y avait tellement de choses que je désirais éclaircir.  
>- Est-ce qu'il vous a demandé de me transmettre un message, un mot-<p>

Le visage de Lestrade devint d'une douceur et d'une nostalgie réconfortante en ces moments difficiles. Sa voix, pleine d'émotion, tremblait. Il toussait alors, cherchant à cacher ce naturel sensible que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.  
>- Il n'a jamais cessé de me parler de vous. Il savait que vous alliez nous retrouver. Il- Sherlock a tenu à me dire à quel point il regrettait de ne pas vous revoir.<p>

Je serrais les poings à me blanchir les phalanges. Il fallait être fort et ne pas craquer devant Lestrade : il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ces aveux me donnaient envie de m'écrouler, de réclamer le quotidien que je m'étais imaginé durant notre séparation forcée. Néanmoins, je tins bon. Pour mon ami mais également pour grappiller de précieuses secondes d'entrevue.

Si je parvenais à évoquer sa disparition, les mots les plus concrets ne franchissaient pas encore mes lèvres. Cette situation me paraissait encore trop injuste pour envisager un tel pas en avant.  
>- Il était conscient quand-<br>- Plus ou moins. Son état s'est dégradé en deux jours. Il n'a pas souffert… Il s'est endormi.

Je ressentis une pointe de soulagement : Lestrade semblait, lui aussi, éprouver le plus grand mal à qualifier la disparition de Sherlock. La gorge nouée, je fus incapable de me retenir de manifester ma déception :  
>- Je m'étais promis que si un malheur arrivait un jour… Je serais là pour lui. Jusqu'au bout.<p>

Livide, Lestrade devint plus pâle. Désireux de connaître ce qui provoquait son malaise, je craignis d'apprendre des nouvelles plus sombres encore. Il n'en fut rien.  
>- Vous y étiez. D'une certaine façon. Vers les dernières minutes, il me prenait pour vous. Je- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le contredire. Je me suis contenté de lui dire que j'étais- que vous étiez là. Que tout irait bien. Je suis désolé.<p>

En y repensant attentivement, après cette déclaration, un changement d'ambiance s'était ressenti dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas un sentiment négatif, non. J'éprouvais, plus que jamais, de l'admiration et de la reconnaissance envers Lestrade.

- Vous étiez un de ses rares amis. Le meilleur dont nous pouvions rêver en ces moments… difficiles.

Lestrade ne me répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement gêné par ces propos élogieux. Il préféra me questionner, se souciant de ce que je comptais faire ou devenir.  
>- Je- Je ne sais pas. M'occuper un minimum des formalités. Je n'oserai jamais quitter Baker Street ou envisager de remplacer Sherlock. C'est encore trop tôt pour réfléchir à ces détails pratiques, répondis-je, complètement déboussolé face à ces questions que je ne m'étais pas encore posées. Lorsque vous rencontrez un tel homme… Il y a une vie avant et une vie après. Je suis encore bloqué dans la première.<br>- Il m'avait prévenu… qu'il ne serait pas facile de veiller sur vous ou de vous faire entendre raison, s'amusa Lestrade. Sachez que je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de parler ou de quoique ce soit. J'ai une dette envers lui… Il s'attendait à ce que je la paie à travers vous.

Touché, je nageais en plein paradoxe. Si j'assistais à des témoignages de la sympathie que m'avait voué mon colocataire, j'étais incapable d'imaginer sa voix, prononçant ses mots, ou son visage, appuyant ces déclarations de ses expressions si vivantes.

- Docteur ? M'interpella Lestrade, me tirant de ma réflexion. Pourriez-vous me donner ma montre qui se trouve dans le tiroir ? Je déteste ne pas avoir la notion du temps…

Dégageant le bijou des effets personnels que les infirmiers avaient entassés dans le minuscule meuble, mon regard fut attiré par un autre objet du lot. Un calepin, égaré dans les autres papiers, était orné de l'écriture de mon acolyte. Je ne pris même pas le temps de demander l'autorisation de Lestrade et m'empara du ridicule cahier.

- C'est- Un mot de Sherlock.

Les yeux écarquillés, Lestrade se souvint, par bribe, du détective jouant avec un stylo et ma trouvaille, avant de la replacer dans la veste qui lui avait confiée.  
>- C'était deux ou trois jours avant que vous nous trouviez.<p>

Cette lettre, chiffonnée et gribouillée d'une écriture infâme, était devenue mon bien le plus précieux. La conservant au creux de mes mains, je priais Lestrade de m'excuser. Disparaissant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je m'arrêtai plusieurs fois, soumis à la tentation d'entamer la lecture.

Pris d'un curieux sentiment, je refoulai cette envie. Ce bâtiment regorgeait de gens en peine, mourants ou victimes d'aléas cruels de la vie. Le cadre n'était pas le bon. Ce dernier message méritait un contexte différent, plus doux, plus vivant.

* * *

><p>Profitant d'une éclaircie inattendue, je fis le chemin jusqu'à Hyde Park. Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que la lecture de cette lettre pouvait aussi bien soulager ma peine que m'anéantir totalement.<p>

En cette période de l'année, le parc grouillait d'enfants et de badauds, de vendeurs à la sauvette et d'animaux tels que ces cygnes qui s'élancèrent vers moi, espérant une quelconque pitance. Niant les volatiles, je pris place sur le rebord en pierre qui longeait le parc.

Ainsi réfugié sur mon piédestal, j'inspirai à pleins poumons l'air relativement épargné de la pollution londonienne. Dépliant précautionneusement la lettre, je déposai le papier sur mes genoux joints et entamai la lecture.

_John, _

_Je suis plus que désolé de ne pas être présent à tes côtés. Je souhaite sincèrement que ta peine soit la plus légère possible. Je ne doute aucunement que tu nous retrouveras, Lestrade et moi. La raison pour laquelle j'ai dissimulé ce billet dans sa poche est que, très honnêtement, je doute d'avoir la possibilité et la force de poursuivre. L'infection me gagne petit à petit et en dépit de ta persévérance et de tes compétences, tu ne peux rien pour moi. _

_Nous signons ici la dernière enquête de nos deux noms. Si les enjeux sont ceux que j'imagine – et ils le sont -, nous travaillons pour la plus importante des affaires qu'il nous ait été confiée. Sache que je me suis longtemps préparé pour ce moment. Avec un métier aussi atypique que le mien, je ne m'attendais pas à mourir paisiblement dans un lit. J'ai en revanche négligé l'importance de changements récemment intervenus dans ma vie. _

_Vois-tu, jusqu'à il y a quelques années, je n'envisageais guère de laisser quelqu'un derrière moi. A l'exception de mon frère, Mycroft, et de ma mère qui me pardonneront de m'être consacré corps et âme à ma tâche. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Mike nous présente ce matin là ? Je te le demande. Nous ne connaîtrons jamais plus de disputes, de moments de complicité et de journées ordinaires, ternes et mornes au cours desquelles je maudissais le monde sans me rendre compte de ma chance. Que ne donnerais-je pas à ce moment précis pour partager une seule de ces heures terriblement ennuyeuses ? Je pars avec le regret de ne pas partager une dernière fois un interminable fou-rire, de ressentir l'ambiance si particulière de Baker Street ou de m'amuser de tes grimaces, exaspéré de mon comportement. Je pars en revanche avec l'honneur d'avoir connu un homme aussi loyal et dévoué que toi. _

_Tu es taillé pour être heureux. Ne laisse pas des évènements fugaces, comme celui-ci, te tétaniser sur la route que tu te traceras avec l'adresse et la spontanéité que je te connais. Admire le fait que, malgré mes sautes d'humeur et mon indifférence simulée, j'ai pris le temps de te cerner. _

_En toute amitié, tu es la personne avec qui j'ai passé le plus de temps, tissé le plus de lien. L'homme que je suis comportait sa part d'humanité et, à n'en pas douter, tu occupes chaque recoin de celle-ci. _

_Je pourrais remplir quinze ou cents autres papiers de mon écriture illisible ; tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces mots ne seraient que du bois de rallonge pour une échéance vers laquelle nous courrons de toute façon. _

_Pour mes affaires, les instructions suivront. Pour les lauriers, partage-les avec Lestrade. Il le mérite, quoique j'aie pu en dire dans le passé. Pour le reste de ta vie ? John… Accepte mes excuses. Ce dérisoire empêchement n'entache en rien les sentiments que je te porte. Ne sois jamais effrayé à l'idée de t'attacher comme nous l'avons fait et entame chaque jour avec l'enthousiasme et l'acharnement qui sont les tiens. _

_Sache que j'ai apprécié chacune des minutes écoulées en ta compagnie plus que n'importe quelle époque de ma modeste vie. Ce n'est que partie remise, mon ami. _

_Tu me manqueras, crois-moi, mais je penserai à toi. _

_Rendez-vous dans une autre vie._ »

Malgré mes efforts, les larmes ne cessaient d'affluer. Maudissant puis réclamant Sherlock, je ne parvins à me taire que lorsque les pleurs s'arrêtèrent. Reprenant un semblant de calme, plusieurs fois entrecoupés de sanglots, je pris la parole d'une voix distincte bien que tremblante :  
>- Reviens. Je t'en prie.<p>

Il ne le peut pas, réalisais-je avec impuissance et tristesse. Prostré sur cette pierre froide, je côtoyais avec jalousie les scènes de vie qui se déroulaient sous mes yeux. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas un autre ? Mais surtout pourquoi maintenant, alors que nous venions seulement de prendre conscience de ce qui nous liait réellement.

- J'veux pas d'une autre vie. Je veux celle-ci…

Les larmes affluaient sur mon visage, balayées par le vent vicieux de cette matinée pourrie. Dissimulant mon chagrin par mes mains pataudes et cette lettre auréolée, j'esquivais les interrogations des promeneurs.

Ceux-ci ralentissaient discrètement à ma hauteur avant de poursuivre leur route, se dirigeant vers les barques, le restaurant ou la suite du parcours. L'heure de midi approchait : collègues, amis, amants se retrouvaient pour partager un moment de paix, de repos.

Mais moi, qui pouvais-je assigner à ces rôles ? J'avais aussi bien perdu l'acolyte de ces aventures ahurissantes, l'ami qui m'assistait, à sa façon, chaque jour de ma vie que celui pour qui je m'étais découvert des sentiments plus profonds, nourris de notre extraordinaire complicité, des excentricités que le monde nous forçait à dissimuler.

Je l'avais enfin découvert, trois longues années après notre rencontre, pour le perdre à la minute même où cette révélation m'était apparue. Je relus la lettre pour butter sur ces mots : « _Tu me manqueras _»

- Tu me manques. Et c'est déjà insoutenable.

* * *

><p>La suite de mon chemin est un souvenir flou : la première image qui me revient est celle de Mrs Hudson. Elle m'attendait, les larmes aux yeux, au pied des marches qui menaient à notre appartement. Mû par je ne sais encore aujourd'hui quelle force, je lui accordai un sourire tout en la prenant dans mes bras. Le visage écrasé contre le tissu immonde de sa robe fleurie, je déglutis difficilement : mes larmes ne l'aideraient guère à se sentir mieux.<p>

Malheureusement pour nous, je n'étais plus assez confus pour échapper à la tristesse de cette situation. Je n'étais pas non plus capable de refouler les grands sanglots qui firent trembler nos deux corps.

Collés l'un à l'autre, hoquetant, les joues humides, nous avions l'air pathétiques dans ce grand couloir désert. Ses fins doigts bagués agrippaient ma veste de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle gémissait quelques paroles sensibles :  
>- Ce garçon était un ange… Comment un tel drame peut-il être possible ?<p>

Je demeurais face à elle, bouche bée. Je n'étais pas celui qui apportait les réponses ce rôle était toujours revenu à Sherlock. J'avais néanmoins une intuition précise, un sentiment qui s'est confirmé au fil des années, chercher une logique dans cette injustice ne m'apporterait que de la souffrance. Et, pour dire vrai, j'en ressentais déjà assez.

- Mycroft vous attend en haut, m'indiqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Perdre son petit frère… Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Lorsqu'elle prononça cette dernière déclaration, je m'étais déjà engagé dans l'escalier qui menait à notre appartement. Lui tournant le dos, je plantais mes ongles dans la rampe en bois et contractais mes mâchoires : je me fis violence pour ne pas pleurer devant l'aîné des Holmes. Le dernier des Holmes.

- Docteur Watson ?

M'avançant péniblement dans l'appartement, je ramassai un vêtement sale, un livre ou une pile de feuilles qui traînaient sur les meubles et contribuaient au désordre général.  
>- Je suis désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite.<p>

Debout, raide comme un piquet, Mycroft semblait attendre que je lui donne la permission de s'asseoir. Ce que je fis, angoissé des nouvelles qu'il pouvait m'apporter. L'homme déposa précautionneusement son parapluie à sa droite son silence persista quelques longues minutes.

- Pourriez-vous- S'il-vous-plait… M'expliquer la raison de votre visite ?

Le regard de Mycroft, à cet instant, devint inqualifiable. Littéralement, je ne pouvais poser de mots sur les sentiments que faisaient miroiter ses yeux.

- Nous avons obtenu, il y a deux heures, l'autorisation d'organiser les funérailles.

Conscient que cela sous-entendait qu'aucune autopsie n'était programmée, je ressentis un vague soulagement. Sherlock avait suffisamment souffert pour qu'on lui épargne ce dernier traitement.

- Nous aimerions que vous preniez part à celle-ci. Au sein de notre famille, m'informa aussitôt mon visiteur. C'est mon souhait autant que celui de notre mère.

Bouche bée, je m'étonnai de recueillir l'invitation d'une femme que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Néanmoins, je ressentais un mélange de fierté et de curiosité à l'idée d'être considéré comme une personne de confiance par la famille de mon ami.

Anticipant mes questions, Mycroft s'expliqua brièvement sur les raisons qui avaient motivés leur décision.  
>- C'était évident pour moi. Je devais cependant en parler à notre mère. Elle a parfaitement compris la relation privilégiée que vous entreteniez avec Sherlock.<p>

Je soufflai, découragé. Il m'était intolérable d'entendre de tels sous-entendus. Pas maintenant que Sherlock n'était plus là pour partager mon malaise. Plus maintenant, alors que je ne pouvais plus me défendre farouchement de ne rien ressentir pour mon ami.

- Mycroft- Je me sens touché par vos intentions. Cependant, je préférais rester discret. Je ne souhaite pas accentuer le doute sur notre amitié-  
>- Loin de moi l'idée de vous présenter comme un couple, Docteur Watson, me corrigea immédiatement l'aîné des Holmes qui se fendit d'un mince sourire. Je me suis contenté d'expliquer à notre mère que vous étiez la personne la plus précieuse aux yeux de Sherlock. Et sur ce point, je vous défends de me contredire.<p>

Les mains glacées, je me sentis perdre pied. Enfouissant une main dans ma poche, je me trouvais un peu de réconfort dans le contact chaleureux de la lettre.

Je comprenais, des années après les premières allusions dont je m'estimais victime, que j'avais eu tord de me défendre d'une quelconque relation avec Sherlock. Il n'était pas question d'amitié, pas question d'amour. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Un sentiment bien plus puissant, une force sur laquelle personne ne pouvait poser de nom. Pas même lui, moi. Pas même Mycroft ou n'importe lequel de nos amis.

- Venez. C'est une faveur que je vous demande, insista longuement le haut-fonctionnaire. Et si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour lui.

Je ne pouvais plus décliner la proposition. Pas maintenant que je ressentais presque les yeux clairs et inquisiteurs de Sherlock me défiant d'échapper à l'une de ses décisions. Fermant les yeux l'espace d'un bref instant, je le sentis presque à mes côtés. Complice, comme autrefois, je maugréai :  
>- T'as gagné, je viens...<p>

- Pardon ?

J'ouvrai les yeux, confus de m'être laissé emporter dans mes rêveries. A quoi m'attendais-je ? A ce que Sherlock m'apparaisse pour une conversation bien sentie dont nous seuls avions le secret ?  
>- Excusez-moi. Je viendrai. Je serai là.<p>

Je perçus une vague inquiétude sur le visage de Mycroft. Le soupçonnant de décortiquer chacun de mes gestes, je cherchai une solution pour mettre un terme à cette visite. Inutile d'étaler ma détresse une nouvelle fois.  
>- Mycroft… Je suis désolé mais cette matinée a été particulièrement éprouvante…<p>

Il se redressa, cueillant au passage son parapluie. Dehors, un soleil d'hiver crachait ses rayons au-delà des nuages. Maladroit, je cherchais à adresser quelques paroles réconfortantes à cet homme qui, comme je le devinai, était trop pudique pour quémander de l'aide.  
>- Je sais que vous vous disputiez souvent… N'allez cependant pas imaginer qu'il ne vous aimait pas… Il vous admirait.<p>

Baissant les yeux, Mycroft semblait chercher une réponse adéquate. Haussant les épaules, il se contenta de s'éclaircir la voix avant de se livrer, plein de réserve :  
>- Je sais. Et il est trop tard pour lui avouer que je l'admirais tout autant.<p>

J'imaginais la surprise qui aurait été celle de Sherlock s'il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre ces mots. Je le connaissais cependant suffisamment pour émettre l'idée suivante :  
>- C'est un Holmes… Il le savait.<p>

Face à ma porte, Mycroft s'affaissa légèrement. S'appuyant sur l'extrémité de son parapluie, il fit volte-face une dernière fois :  
>- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.<p>

Au terme de quelques bruits de pas et du cliquetis discret de la serrure, je me retrouvais de nouveau seul. M'appuyant contre l'un des murs du salon, j'observais l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre et un silence religieux.

A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux toujours pas poser de mots sur la sensation qui était la mienne à ce moment précis. Il est impossible de décrire ce sentiment d'irréalité, de confusion et d'anéantissement. Etrangement, ce n'était pas douloureux : je ressentais ce crève-cœur comme une petite mort. Isolé du reste du monde, il n'y avait plus que Sherlock et moi. D'une certaine façon.

- Et moi, je fais quoi maintenant ?, murmurai-je en propageant mes mots vers le vide de la pièce.

Encore sous le choc, mes pieds me menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Poussant délicatement la porte de ce qui m'apparaissait maintenant être un sanctuaire, je fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient du lit. M'écroulant sur celui-ci, je me recroquevillais sur le matelas, à moitié recouvert des draps imprégnés de son parfum, une odeur lointaine et légère.

Le vent qui sifflait aux fenêtres ne remplaçait pas sa voix, l'aspect rêche du coton ne m'empêchait guère d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été le contact de sa peau. Je ne pleurais pas, je ne pleurais plus : mon corps brûlait, me rappelant à chaque seconde que mon monde implosait lentement de l'intérieur.

Allongé sur le ventre, je tendis le bras jusqu'aux cahiers que j'avais rangés sur sa table de chevet. Saisissant l'un d'entre eux, je l'ouvris au hasard et entamai la lecture de cette écriture irrégulière. Essentiellement constituées de bribes de phrases, de données et de notes diverses, je ressentis un brusque pic d'émotion en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de l'une de nos premières enquêtes.

Les pages défilaient sous mes yeux, avides de découvertes, avides de Sherlock. Lentement, l'ambiance glacée de cette chambre, à l'instar du lit sur lequel j'étais étalé, se réchauffa pour devenir un véritable cocon dans lequel je me réfugiais. Emporté par le récit de nos aventures, je ne sentis guère la fatigue qui commençait à m'engourdir. Lâchant le cahier sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux se fermèrent lentement.

Naviguant dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil, j'étais agité par la lecture qui avait précédé ce repos imprévu mais nécessaire. Mêlant réalité et rêves, un sourire apparut à plusieurs reprises sur mes lèvres. M'arrachant à ma tristesse, je jurai de ne plus jamais vouloir me réveiller.

Malheureusement, mes désirs ne se concrétisèrent jamais. Souhaitant jouir quelques secondes de plus de cette sensation de paix qui se désagrégeait, je gardais les yeux fermés en murmurant à mon invité imaginaire. Ma voix se fit douce pour lui dire ce qu'il n'entendrait cependant jamais.  
>- Tu sais, tes notes- Et mes histoires. Ca ferait de bons bouquins.<p>

Récoltant assez de force pour tromper mon esprit, je l'imaginais à tour de rôle moqueur et intéressé par mon idée. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le vide, je le vis presque me sourire.

_My burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore/__Mon fardeau à__ endurer est un amour que je ne peux plus supporter  
>Out of breath, I am left hoping someday A bout de souffle, on me laisse dans l'espoir qu'un jour  
>I'll breathe again Je respirerai à nouveau  
>I'll breathe again__Je respirerai à nouveau_


	13. Pas d'adieux, pas d'au revoir

**Déjà (ou enfin, c'est selon) l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos messages !**  
><strong>(J'adresse un 'merci' à Yumi Chan qui ne manque jamais de déposer un commentaire auquel je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre... :-))<strong>

**La chanson pour ce chapitre est The Call de Regina Spektor. Bonne lecture !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Just because everything's changingSimplement parce que tout change  
>Doesn't mean it's never been this way beforeNe signifie pas que ça n'a jamais été ainsi auparavant  
>All you can do is try to know who your friends areTout ce que tu peux faire est essayer de savoir qui sont tes amis _

Silencieux, je me tenais devant l'unique miroir du 221b Baker Street. Arrangeant distraitement le col de ma chemise, je le glissai finalement sous ma veste. Sarah était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, témoignant par son regard inquiet de l'attachement qu'elle me portait toujours. Et ce, en dépit de ce qu'elle avait compris mieux et plus tôt que moi.  
>- Tout ira bien, John.<p>

Je ne répondis rien : la situation pouvait difficilement empirer, raillai-je. Songeant un instant aux amis et parents qui me soutenaient depuis plusieurs jours, je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles. Des centaines, des milliers de personnes traversaient la même épreuve que moi, un jour ou l'autre. Certaines d'entre elles n'avaient peut-être pas un comité de soutien aussi attentif et dévoué que le mien.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet, j'aperçus un visage familier. Vêtu de l'un de ses costumes sombres, Lestrade m'adressa un sourire maladroit. Sarah profita de cette intrusion pour s'excuser, m'étreignant avant de m'annoncer qu'elle allait s'occuper un instant de ma maîtresse de maison :  
>- Logeuse. Pas maîtresse de maison, répondis-je, confus.<p>

Soucieux, je m'enquis de l'état de santé de l'inspecteur. Le bras en écharpe, replié contre sa poitrine, Lestrade m'assura que tout allait bien. Méfiant, je le questionnai sur sa sortie anticipée.  
>- Une vilaine fracture. Etonnant qu'ils vous laissent sortir à peine quatre jours après l'opération.<br>- J'ai signé une décharge. Il était hors de question que je sois absent aujourd'hui.

Je souris, touché par sa démarche. Légèrement gêné, il me tendit une cravate :  
>- Aussi têtu que je sois, mon bras ne cède pas encore à mes ordres. Je comptais demander à Sally… Mais elle ne nous rejoindra que là-bas.<p>

Passant l'étoffe de soie autour de son cou, je m'appliquais pour réaliser le nœud. Nos regards s'évitaient soigneusement, troublés par cette soudaine proximité. J'en profitais pour me confier sur un sujet bien précis.  
>- Le discours. Je- Je refuse de le lire.<br>- Personne ne vous y obligera.  
>- Il est- Ce que j'ai écris est vraiment pathétique. C'est tellement… formel, me justifiais-je tout en achevant de nouer la cravate. Ce n'est pas à la hauteur...<p>

Parfaitement apprêté, Lestrade recula d'un pas. Ses yeux fatigués et cernés fixaient les miens, s'assurant que je ne raterais rien du conseil qu'il souhaitait me transmettre :  
>- Allez-y à l'instinct. C'est ce que vous faites de mieux.<p>

* * *

><p>Précédés par Lestrade et Sally, je suivais moi-même Sarah et Molly qui soutenaient Mrs Hudson. Etirée sur quelques mètres, notre troupe avait quelque chose d'éclectique et de curieuse. Soudés bien qu'accablés, nous nous adressions fréquemment quelques paroles de réconfort. A une ou deux reprises, je me sentis suffisamment fort pour rassurer mes amis, faisant preuve d'une sérénité – toute relative- qui m'étonnait.<p>

L'émotion ne me submergea qu'à l'instant où j'aperçus Mycroft, tenant par le bras une dame d'un âge certain. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient retenus par un chapeau dentelé, noir et discret. La couleur de ses yeux, vifs bien que rougis, ne laissa aucun doute quant à l'identité de cette personne. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi, demandant poliment à mes compagnons de s'installer au premier rang. Relevant la tête, je ne réalisais qu'à cet instant que la salle, aux dimensions raisonnables certes, était bondée.

- Mère. Le Docteur John Watson.

La gorge nouée, je ne parvins guère qu'à incliner très légèrement la tête. Que pouvais-je dire à une personne qui, assurément, souffrait autant voire davantage que moi ? Je choisis le silence, n'émettant qu'un vague « Je suis désolé » étranglé et misérable.

Sa main, fine et baguée, se posa sur ma joue dans un bref témoignage de tendresse et de compréhension. Ôtant une partie de ma détresse, elle m'adressa un semblant de sourire. Perdu, je ne fixais que ses yeux bleu vert, curieusement familiers.  
>- Mycroft m'a parlé de vous. Si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose, n'hésitez jamais mon garçon. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.<p>

Les larmes aux yeux, je croisai le regard de Mycroft, autoritaire mais indulgent, qui me priait de ne pas craquer devant leur mère. J'obtempérai, regagnant la place qu'il m'indiqua. Au milieu de la famille, près des amis qui m'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici, face à l'estrade en bois où se tenait un pasteur choisi et désigné par la mère de mon ami, j'attendis. Lui qui rejetait si violemment les cultes et les religions, pensais-je, avec autant d'ironie que de tristesse pour cette femme qui venait de perdre son plus jeune fils.

Depuis les autres bancs, des invités me dévisagèrent, s'interrogeant sur mon identité. D'autres me reconnurent : d'anciens clients, quelques notables de notre quartier. Un ou deux représentants de Scotland Yard, rutilants patrons de Lestrade. Ensuite, une foule d'anonymes qui semblaient connaître de près ou de loin Sherlock.

La cérémonie fut plus éprouvante que je ne l'imaginais. Lente et ponctuée de musiques plus maussades les unes que les autres, je reconnectais de temps à autre pour entendre quelques mots, prononcés par un oncle éloigné puis par Mycroft. Il remercia son frère, fit part de l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Pudiques, ses propos me poussèrent au bord des larmes. Sarah me prit la main, croisant nos regards embués. Bientôt, ce serait mon tour.

Le chemin jusqu'au pupitre me parut interminable. Je sentis les paires d'yeux braquées sur mon dos, suivant mon périple jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le microphone, tête baissée. Froissant le discours que j'avais rédigé la veille, je soupirai et prit finalement la parole :  
>- J'avais écrit une lettre hier. Quelques mots pour- Mon ami. Sherlock.<p>

Tétanisé, je réalisais que la pièce me regardait, avec curiosité, anticipation ou apitoiement. Derrière son mouchoir, Mrs Hudson m'adressa un bref signe d'encouragement.  
>- Tout a commencé avec un appartement. Une histoire de colocation.<p>

_Sherlock, viens-moi en aide_, suppliais-je intérieurement face à cette foule qui était pendue à mes lèvres. Sarah rejoignit Mrs Hudson, me poussant à reprendre ce discours improvisé. Molly, elle, m'adressa un sourire discret.  
>- C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il n'y a pas assez longtemps, plutôt. Il n'y aurait jamais eu assez longtemps, en fait…<p>

Les visages se déridèrent légèrement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je quittai le public des yeux. Ceux-ci se baladèrent le long des arcades en pierre, des fleurs dispersées dans la pièce et des affreuses peintures baroques.

- Je ne m'étais jamais préparé à lui dire adieu. Malgré les situations parfois… délicates dans lesquels nous nous sommes retrouvés.

A ces mots, Lestrade et Donovan esquissèrent un sourire, familiers de nos aventures. « Délicat » leur apparaissaient comme un doux euphémisme. Ils me laissèrent poursuivre mon discours, attentifs.

- A ses côtés, j'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses. Que Londres est un champ de bataille. Des guerres quotidiennes… Mineures ou horriblement importantes. Des luttes de tous les jours. Que vivent dans cette ville des types biens, de mauvaises personnes et encore plus de gens qui oscillent entre les deux extrêmes. Pas de noir ou de blanc. Des nuances de gris, à l'infini. On fait tous partie du jeu. Ne tient qu'à nous d'accomplir les bonnes actes aux bons moments.

Cette fois, Mycroft fut le seul à réagir à mes propos. Pleinement conscient de ce que mes paroles sous-entendaient, il baissa légèrement la tête. De sa main pataude, il prit celle de sa mère. Qui des deux rassurait le plus l'autre à cet instant ? Je n'en savais rien.

- Mais cela comporte son lot de conséquences. Sherlock en avait conscience. De mon côté… La vie m'était tellement agréable, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que j'avais oublié que- Rien n'est éternel.

Les coudes appuyés sur le pupitre, je pris une pause de quelques secondes afin de me calmer et de reprendre mon souffle. Il me restait une chose, une seule à avouer.

- Si je pouvais lui adresser un dernier mot, je lui dirai qu'il était plus brave, plus généreux qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Enfin, j'aimerais lui dire qu'il-

Me manquera, toujours. Eternellement, pensais-je en parcourant l'assistance. Que réapprendre à vivre sans lui me paraissait alors impossible. Mais avant tout, que j'avais vécu à ses côtés quelques unes des plus belles années de ma vie, qu'il avait été le plus fidèle de mes amis et, à la fois, beaucoup plus que ça. Quelque chose d'inqualifiable. L'anglais ne répertoriant pas encore le mot susceptible de coller à notre situation, je renonçais à en inventer un.

Il avait été mon tout quand je n'étais plus rien. Et maintenant, il était loin.

Face à moi, mes amis et la famille proche de Sherlock m'adressèrent un regard de compassion. Si notre relation était indescriptible, quelques uns, au moins, en avaient compris l'essence. Cela me suffisait.

- J'aimerais lui dire-, m'abstenant de compléter la phrase, j'esquivais avec le sourire. Oublions. Il le sait sûrement. Merci, Sherlock.

Regagnant ma place sous l'œil respectueux des invités de ce funeste spectacle, je demeurais quelques secondes assis, hagard et pensif.

Il était loin, parti. Et pourtant, je ne me sentais plus aussi seul que j'aurais pu l'être à une époque révolue.

Une main s'abattit sur mon poignet, me tirant de ma torpeur. A voix basse, Lestrade m'adressa une ou deux phrases :  
>- A l'instinct, je vous l'avais dit.<p>

Une dernière fois, un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Ce n'était pas l'instinct qui avait parlé, non. C'était le cœur, purement et simplement.

* * *

><p>Entraîné dans les salutations, les hommages et les divers témoignages, je mis une heure à m'extirper de ce cirque et à rejoindre, à l'écart de ce petit comité, Lestrade. Accablé, il faisait peine à voir. Gêné, je me rappelai aussitôt que je ne devais pas avoir l'air plus sain que lui.<br>- Félicitations. C'était un beau discours.

Le remerciant brièvement, je vins m'asseoir sur le banc qu'il occupait. Il entama la conversation, m'évitant généreusement cette tâche ingrate.  
>- J'ai vu de nombreuses personnes qui discutaient avec vous. Je sais que c'est laborieux mais- Elles en ont peut-être besoin.<br>- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi ils viennent vers moi plutôt que vers sa mère ou Mycroft.

Lestrade haussa les épaules du mieux qu'il le pouvait, reposant délicatement son bras en écharpe.  
>- Les gens se méprennent parfois. Ou… Au contraire, ils peuvent être plus perspicaces que nous.<p>

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me retournais brusquement pour faire face à l'inspecteur :  
>- Je n'ai jamais su comment vous vous étiez rencontré.<br>- On pourrait se voir… fin de semaine pour en discuter. J'ai un très bon whisky à la maison et un traiteur pas dégueulasse au coin de la rue.

Surpris, j'acceptais poliment l'invitation. Les soirées qui se profilaient promettaient d'être longues et douloureuses. Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'étais pas près de sortir spontanément. Aspirant à un peu de solitude, je me sentis néanmoins obligé de répondre positivement à cette proposition. Si quelqu'un pouvait me comprendre à l'époque, c'était probablement Lestrade.

- Je me contenterai de dire que- Mycroft m'a demandé- hm, harcelé plutôt- Il souhaitait que je prenne soin de Sherlock. Et à présent, je compte bien en faire autant pour vous.

Rejetant l'intention d'être materné, je changeais aussitôt de sujet, mal à l'aise. A plusieurs mètres de nous, une silhouette filiforme discutait avec Molly. Donovan, discrète, jetait parfois quelques regards en notre direction.

- Je crois me douter qu'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous…

Les joues rougies, Lestrade se révéla être bien plus maladroit que je ne l'imaginais. Je l'encourageais, légèrement attendri :  
>- Enfin, inspecteur… Ne boudez pas votre plaisir. Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour elle, comme pour nous. Alors… Profitez.<p>

Comme je n'en aurai jamais la chance, regrettais-je ensuite amèrement. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. Il fit de son mieux pour poursuivre notre petite conversation :  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?<br>- Ils m'ont tous posé cette question aujourd'hui, me lamentais-je. Je n'en sais strictement rien.

Lestrade s'excusa platement. Je repris la parole, cherchant à la déculpabiliser autant que possible.  
>- La vie continue… Je suppose que je vais continuer avec elle.<p>

D'une même voix, nous ajoutions en chœur une dernière conclusion relative à mon vaste projet :  
>- C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.<p>

Surpris par cette coïncidence, nous échangeâmes un sourire défait.

* * *

><p>Les coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre de notre salon, j'inspirais l'air frais de Londres. Dehors, des klaxons frustrés s'élevaient des files qui s'entassaient aux artères principales. Des flots de personnes s'engouffraient dans les cafés et les restaurants voisins. Deux clients du Speedy grillaient une cigarette sur le trottoir en débattant des gains de la loterie du week-end. Une femme, les bras tendus au bout d'une laisse, était chahutée par son énorme molosse.<p>

Quant à moi, la gorge sèche et les yeux humides, j'observais ce spectacle déconcertant. Autant victime de mes émotions que du découragement que suscitait ma tâche, j'avais abandonné les deux cartons qui contenaient les affaires de Sherlock. J'avais commencé à les rassembler, prêt à m'en débarrasser par n'importe quel moyen.

Au moment de jeter le crâne qui ornait notre cheminée, j'avais ressenti avec violence l'inutilité de ce travail titanesque. Je pouvais débarrasser chaque pièce des effets de Sherlock, gommer sa présence dans cette maison, l'évincer du 221B. Il resterait éternellement un endroit où son absence se ferait ressentir : dans le creux de ma poitrine, là où le manque tiraillait depuis plusieurs jours.

Cette impression ne s'évanouirait pas de si tôt, m'étais-je dit à l'époque. En réalité… Elle n'est jamais partie. Aucune excuse ne pouvait justifier ce départ contraint et précipité. Cependant, la vue de Londres intacte et plus vivante que jamais m'aidait à amadouer ma peine.

Grâce à lui, me dis-je encore parfois quand j'en ressens le besoin. Grâce à nous, me réplique alors systématiquement une voix qui ressemble à la sienne.

Toujours posté à la fenêtre, je continuais à regarder les allées et venues. Un vieil homme dépassa un couple qui se bécotait, les mains enfouies dans les poches du manteau de l'autre.

Je n'avais pas tout perdu, pensais-je, ému. J'avais eu besoin de temps mais j'en avais enfin pris conscience. Pas suffisamment tôt, peut-être. Mais tard valait toujours mieux que jamais.

Les yeux fermés, son visage derrière mes paupières closes, je souris. Ma déclaration naquit dans l'air frais de cette ville que je chérissais à présent autant que lui :

- Je sais que je t'aime.

Tout était dit.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger/Laisse tes souvenirs grandir encore et encore  
>'Til they're before your eyesJusqu'à ce qu'ils apparaissent devant tes yeux  
>You'll come back when they call youTu reviendras quand ils t'appelleront  
>No need to say goodbyeInutile de dire "au revoir"  
><em>


	14. L'ordre des choses, la tristesse

**Voici le dernier chapitre du Chant du Cygne, la "presque fin" : je vous réserve encore un bref épilogue. Je vous remercie d'or et déjà pour les commentaires, les critiques et les messages que j'ai reçus. Merci !**

**La chanson de ce chapitre est 'til Kingdom comes de Coldplay. Pour l'anecdote, les dernières phrases de ce chapitre ont été écrites lors de mes vacances à Londres. Je ne pouvais pas espérer une meilleure source d'inspiration ! :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>I hear you laugh, I heard you singJe t'ai entendu rire, je t'ai entendu chanter  
>I wouldn't change a single thingJe ne changerais pas une seule chose _

Le pas rapide, je me dirigeai de l'aire de dépôt des taxis jusqu'au pub que je fréquentais deux à trois fois par mois. Assis à notre table habituelle, Lestrade m'attendait, ébouriffant peu de cheveux noirs qui lui restaient. Affable, il m'adressa aussitôt un sourire. D'un geste de la main, je fis signe au serveur de nous apporter une bière et un soda.

- Comment ça va ?, s'enquit-il immédiatement avec cet air mi-attentionné et mi-inquiet qui le caractérisait. Je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis quelques jours-  
>- Désolé, je bouclais les dernières formalités pour- Tu sais quoi.<p>

Déformant ses joues mal rasées en un énorme sourire, Lestrade me somma de m'asseoir et de répondre à ses nombreuses questions :  
>- Tu as signé ?<br>- Non, pas encore, le modérai-je. J'ai une entrevue en début d'après-midi, demain.

Réceptionnant la bouteille de Spitfire et de limonade, l'officier m'en tendit une :  
>- C'est un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire !<br>- Je- Je n'ai jamais aimé célébrer les dates.

Je perçus facilement la déception de mon ami : celui-ci s'évertuait depuis plusieurs mois à me remettre le pied à l'étrier, m'obligeant à le rejoindre lors de sorties organisées qui finissaient par me plaire et me devenir indispensable.

Invité à trinquer, je refusais néanmoins d'évoquer le projet qui me tenait tant à cœur et qui se concrétiserait bientôt. Riant aux blagues de mon acolyte, je m'efforçais de répondre à ses questions et à mener un minimum de conversation. Je ne me forçais pas outre mesure : Lestrade me connaissait et lui, autant que moi, trouvions un certain confort dans les quelques silences qui s'imposaient parfois.

- Tu dois toujours faire un crochet par le cabinet ?, me questionna-t-il sur un ton banal, les yeux rivés sur les cacahuètes que le serveur venait d'apporter.  
>- Je suis désolé. Il est juste question de papiers à signer… Mais c'est assez urgent, lui dis-je, désolé d'écourter notre entrevue. Comment va Sally ?<p>

Mon ami leva les yeux au ciel. J'éclatai de rire, amusé d'entendre les pérégrinations de ce couple que je suivais depuis ses premiers balbutiements :  
>- Elle aimerait que j'entame un régime… Pour ma santé, paraît-il.<br>- Que lui as-tu répondu ?  
>- D'en parler avec mon médecin, répliqua Lestrade sur un ton complice, achevant sa bière en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas abonder dans son sens !<p>

Observant les glaçons de mon soda qui fondaient à vue d'œil, je me fendis d'un sourire. Les efforts dont mes amis avaient fait preuve s'étaient révélés indispensables pour me tirer du marasme dans lequel je me laissais parfois enterrer. Tenaces, ils sont encore à l'affut à l'heure actuelle quand je connais une baisse de régime.  
>- Tu cogites, m'informa Lestrade d'une voix mesurée. Je commence à te connaître, John.<br>- Je réfléchissais à demain. Je m'inquiète pour des broutilles.

Penché dans le fond du siège qu'il occupait, les bras croisés sur son torse, Lestrade adoptait la posture qu'il tenait toujours quand il s'agissait de me reprendre :  
>- Ils vont se battre pour te faire signer. J'en suis sûr.<p>

Je le remerciais d'un sourire, conscient qu'il aurait été ingrat de m'offusquer de ces manières à la limite du paternel. Le besoin de protéger ses proches a, de toute façon, toujours été codé dans les gênes de ce gars.  
>- De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais ce que j'ai promis de faire, expliquai-je avec davantage de joie que de fatalisme. Aller là où la vie me mène.<p>

Soulagé, je me rendis compte qu'aucune autre phrase n'aurait pu clore la discussion avec autant de sens et de sincérité. Joignant nos verres une dernière fois, nous nous accordions pour nous recontacter rapidement afin d'organiser une autre sortie.  
>- A la prochaine, donc, lui dis-je en m'extrayant du pub, ignorant tout du fou-rire que mon comparse peinait à réprimer.<p>

* * *

><p>Débarrassé des impératifs administratifs et des autres formalités du cabinet, je m'étais empressé de regagner Baker Street en taxi. Les cheveux ruisselant de l'averse londonienne qui venait de s'abattre sur moi, je bataillai pour rentrer ma clé dans la porte du 221B. Refermant rapidement la porte pour échapper à la brise glaciale de ce mois de décembre, je perçus des effluves et des bruits étrangers à cette demeure que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Prêt à bondir, j'appuyais sur l'interrupteur pour chasser l'obscurité. Ce que je découvris m'arracha un sourire aussi gêné que sincère :<br>- Mrs Hudson-

La dame, vêtue de l'une de ses plus belles robes, s'écarta des autres convives :  
>- L'idée ne vient pas de moi, admit-elle, mutine.<p>

Se détachant du reste de l'assemblée par ses cheveux presque entièrement blancs, Lestrade chercha à fuir mon regard, grattant le parquet de l'extrémité de sa chaussure.  
>- Elle m'a tout de même bien aidée, insista l'Inspecteur en s'avançant vers moi. Tu n'espérais pas échapper à ton propre anniversaire tout de même ?<p>

Côte à côte, Sarah et Molly s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Je les suspectai d'être autant impliquées que mes deux autres invités. Plongeant la main dans un sachet cartonné que lui tendait Sally, Lestrade en extirpa une bouteille qu'il me présenta :  
>- Et si nous trinquions ?<p>

Les joues rouges, je leur fis part de ma surprise la plus totale et de ma sympathie la plus profonde. Fouillant les placards de ma cuisine, je parvins à dénicher six flûtes à champagne. Hésitant, j'en ajoutai une septième. Je m'imposai ce geste à une condition : de ne pas entacher la célébration de cette tristesse qui me collait parfois encore à la peau. Sherlock méritait d'assister aux réjouissances.

Les verres remplis de la divine boisson, nous levâmes notre verre à mes trente-neuf ans. Soufflant de dépit, je fis part des inquiétudes que suscitait mon futur passage à la quarantaine. Lestrade, visiblement amusé, fut le plus compréhensif à mon égard. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Sally le prit par le bras :  
>- J'espère que vous vous enduiriez moins de crème que Greg. Sa trousse dans la salle de bain concurrence la mienne.<p>

Des éclats de rire francs résonnèrent dans la pièce. L'alcool et la camaraderie étaient au rendez-vous : rapidement, nous nous rassemblâmes dans le salon où Mrs Hudson disposa les bouchées qu'elle avait concoctées l'après-midi. Toujours aussi prévenante, elle caressa brièvement mon bras. Je ressentis le besoin de lui dire à quel point ces attentions me touchaient. Ce n'était, d'ailleurs, ni plus ni moins que la vérité nue : la présence de mes amis m'apportait une insouciance que je n'avais plus connu depuis longtemps.  
>- C'était un plaisir, mon garçon, me répondit-elle, émue.<p>

Légèrement à l'écart, Molly étudiait la cheminée sur laquelle trônaient l'éternel crâne humain et une coupe de champagne délaissée. Soupçonneuse, elle pointa l'os du doigt :  
>- Il ressemble fortement à celui qui a un jour disparu de nos locaux-<br>- Il est sympathique- Je veux dire… Il cadre parfaitement avec le reste de la décoration, repris-je, conscient de l'absurdité de mes propos. Peu importe sa provenance, je vous assure que je le traite avec le respect dû à- heu- Un crâne. Humain.  
>- Il trinque avec nous ?, m'interrogea Molly en s'amusant de la flûte abandonnée.<p>

Je souris, gêné. Quel sens pouvait revêtir ce geste ? Celui d'abandonner un verre de boisson en hommage à un défunt ? Inconsciente de mes intentions, Molly m'apporta l'assurance qui me manquait.  
>- Nous pourrions toujours dire que c'est celle de Sherlock.<p>

A l'heure actuelle, je suis incapable d'expliquer la sincérité des propos que tenaient et tient toujours cette jeune femme. Certains qualifieraient volontiers sa conduite de maladroite : je suppose, moi, que son métier ou son caractère l'amènent à exprimer les choses telles qu'elles sont. Et je l'apprécie pour ça.

L'air légèrement mélancolique, elle esquiva soigneusement la suite de notre conversation. Les yeux rivés sur le dos qu'elle me tournait désormais, je souris tristement : je la soupçonnais d'être incapable de se défaire des sentiments qu'elle portait au détective. Situation que je comprenais malheureusement mieux que quiconque.

Répondant à ma promesse de profiter de cette soirée qui m'était entièrement destinée, je rejoignis Lestrade, qui s'affairait à la cuisine pour décapsuler les bières et servir les jus de fruits que lui réclamaient mes visiteurs.  
>- Laisse-moi t'aider, lui confiai-je en m'emparant de l'ouvre-bouteille. Je n'en reviens pas d'être tombé dans le panneau.<br>- Et moi, je suis ravi de t'avoir organisé cette surprise. Mycroft ne pouvait nous rejoindre… Mais il te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.  
>- Je concède que mes trente-neuf ans semblent anecdotiques à côté des conflits du Moyen Orient, lui répliquai-je, toujours aussi interpellé par l'importance du poste qu'occupait Mycroft. Ceci est la deuxième phrase la plus improbable que je m'attendais à prononcer un jour.<br>- Quelle est la première ?

Conscient de la rebuffade que je m'apprêtais à essuyer, je m'écartai légèrement de la table où Lestrade peinait à ouvrir une boisson, le décapsuleur dans sa main autrefois convalescente :  
>- Que, si je me trompe, j'ai devant moi un flic incapable d'ouvrir une bouteille de bière.<br>- Et l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard que je suis est bien obligé de peiner parce que le médecin que tu es a une sacré descente-

Nos rires provoquèrent des questions chez les dames restées au salon. Leur assurant que la tournée arriverait bientôt, nous débarquâmes pour distribuer les boissons :  
>- A ta santé. Je te souhaite une heureuse année, suggéra Sarah en levant son verre de jus de fruits. Et de connaître tout le bonheur que tu mérites-<p>

_Je l'ai déjà connu. Tout le reste est du bonus_, pensais-je en consacrant un bref coup d'œil à la flûte qui traînait toujours sur la cheminée. Me joignant aux autres, je participais activement aux conversations de mes convives. Sarah se révéla particulièrement prolixe en termes d'anecdotes embarrassantes :  
>- Un jour ! Il devait être treize, quatorze heures… Un vieil homme s'adresse à moi au cabinet. Il me dit- Je m'en souviens : « Je pense que votre nouvel associé fait un malaise. ». Sur ce, j'accours… Je me dépêche… Et je trouve John, affalé sur son bureau, la joue contre le tampon de nos certificats. La nuit avait dû être rude ! Il dormait comme un nouveau-né !<br>- Vrai ! Je n'avais dormi qu'une demi-heure, dans le taxi, en allant au boulot. Sherlock avait insisté pour que je vérifie l'identité de toutes les personnes de l'annuaire du grand Londres dont les initiales étaient HN.

Un silence de mort surgit entre les personnes qui occupaient les fauteuils et les sièges de mon salon. Conscient de la source du malaise, je me forçais à arborer mon sourire le plus convaincant :  
>- Vous savez- Parler de lui, c'est un soulagement. Ce serait odieux d'agir comme s'il n'avait jamais partagé notre quotidien.<br>- Je me souviens très précisément de la première visite de mon ancienne supérieure dans notre morgue, enchérit Molly avec un don de conteuse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ma patronne avait décidé d'assister à quelques tâches : de l'administratif, des formalités et quelques actes chirurgicaux. Nous avancions dans les différentes salles quand la porte s'est ouverte sur Sherlock ! Concentré comme à son habitude, il venait de planter rageusement un pic à glace dans le bras de l'un de nos clients. Ma supérieure s'est évanouie- Je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler. Le jeudi qui suivait cette visite, un nouveau responsable était nommé dans notre service ! Personne ne l'avait crue…

Un léger malaise était perceptible autour de la table. Mrs Hudson, pâle comme un linge, concurrençait avec la mine ahurie de Sally Donovan. Lestrade, lui, était incapable de se retenir de rire :  
>- Attendez ! C'était pour une affaire- Je me souviens bien de laquelle ! Il avait d'ailleurs proposé à Anderson, notre légiste, de lui être utile et de se plier à cette petite expérience !<p>

J'étais aux anges. Pour la première fois, aucun d'entre nous ne semblait éprouver de peine ou de gêne en évoquant notre ami défunt. Sherlock, d'une certaine façon, était de retour. Mes cicatrices étaient encore fraîches. Cependant, elles ne me tiraillaient pas à l'écoute de ces anecdotes. Les souvenirs de mon ami agissaient au contraire comme un baume : je réalisais que la cohabitation de ma vie actuelle, de mon boulot, mes projets, de ces amis inestimables, pouvait se faire en paix avec l'existence qui était autrefois la mienne.

Ereintés, mes invités s'excusèrent un à un. Loin d'être déçu, j'éprouvais une fatigue qu'il devenait difficile de dissimuler. Prenant le temps de les remercier un à un, je recueillis leurs derniers vœux.  
>- Je vous souhaite encore un heureux anniversaire, Docteur, m'adressa Sally, le bras accroché à celui de son compagnon qui semblait guilleret.<br>- Ouais, joyeux anniversaire toubib, me glissa mon ami en tapant maladroitement sa main dans mon épaule avant de sortir, agrippé à la taille de la jeune femme. Et je croise les doigts pour tu sais quoi !

Refermant la porte, j'inspirais profondément. La dernière des invitées enfilait d'or et déjà sa longue écharpe, discrète et silencieuse. Ces moments d'intimité étaient rares mais néanmoins essentiels à mes yeux. Sarah était un personnage incontournable de ma vie, qu'elle fut autrefois ma compagne et aujourd'hui, l'une de mes amies plus précieuses. Celle qui, mieux que moi, avait compris l'intensité du lien qui m'unissait à Sherlock.  
>- Cela m'a enchanté que tu ne te doutes de rien, cet après-midi, au cabinet. Tu deviens difficile à leurrer, tu sais.<br>- J'ai été à la bonne école, lui répondis-je.

Hésitante, elle chipota à l'un des boutons de sa veste. Je compris qu'elle souhaitait aborder un sujet difficile, j'entrepris de lui faciliter la tâche en l'invitant à discuter.  
>- On peut encore rester un peu à deux, si tu veux… parler.<br>- Je souhaitais être certaine que tu saches qu'on ne souhaite pas le moins du monde oublier Sherlock. Il nous manque tous… A des degrés divers. Mais nous savons que les souvenirs sont douloureux-

Appuyé contre la cheminée, la main parcourant les cadres et les livres poussiéreux entassés, j'entrepris de lui répondre d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas de trop :  
>- Non… Ce n'est pas le passé qui fait mal. C'est la vie qu'on aurait pu avoir. Les journées imaginées, les grands évènements… Les discussions qu'on n'aura jamais. Ca, ça… Pique un peu plus que le reste.<p>

Un long silence naquit au sein du 221B Baker Street. Sarah semblait aussi peinée que déçue. Je comprenais sa réaction et je ne souhaitais pas laisser sous-entendre que ses efforts et ceux des autres étaient inutiles.  
>- Tu sais- Je ne ressens plus vraiment de chagrin... J'appellerai plutôt ça de la nostalgie. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ?<p>

Elle m'adressa un regard chaleureux, les pommettes enfuies sous les mailles de son écharpe.  
>- Je suppose, oui.<p>

Nous nous quittâmes finalement en nous étreignant. Le menton posé sur son épaule, je lui murmurai quelques remerciements quant à sa présence. Caressant brièvement mon visage, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue mal rasée.  
>- Prends soin de toi.<p>

La porte se referma finalement. Evitant de justesse la table basse garnie de bouteilles et de verres vides, je m'emparai de la coupe tiédie et plate qui jouxtait le crâne de la cheminée. M'avançant au-delà du fauteuil qui faisait face à la fenêtre, j'ouvris celle-ci pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Au loin, je vis la voiture de Sarah qui filait dans les rues désertes de Londres. Il était trois heures du matin : il s'agissait peut-être des rares moments de répit de cette ville trépidante. L'instant parfait pour faire le point.

- Tu peux me rendre un service ? Envoie-moi tes bonnes ondes pour demain. S'ils signent le contrat… Eh bien, je prendrai ça comme une approbation de ta part.

Considérant d'un œil inquiet un carnet à la reliure sommaire, je m'attardais sur le titre de ce paquet de trois cents feuilles. A quelques centimètres seulement de distance, nos deux noms figuraient sur la couverture. « _Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, par le Dr. John H. Watson. _»

Le cristal de la coupe contre mes lèvres, j'avalai une première gorgée du champagne puis une deuxième. Je n'avais fait part à Sarah que de la plus pure et simple des vérités : en cette nuit de décembre, je n'étais pas triste. J'éprouvais cependant une tonne de regrets.

Ma première observation était que Sherlock et moi-même étions devenu plus que nous n'aurions jamais osé l'imaginer au début de notre cohabitation. Ma deuxième observation était que nous étions moins que ce que nous aurions pu être un jour, si le sort n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

Ma modeste déduction était la suivante : dans un monde où se côtoyait sept milliards d'âmes, notre rencontre était aussi exceptionnelle qu'inespérée. Plutôt que de me morfondre sur l'avenir que nous n'aurions jamais, il était temps de j'apprenne à tirer parti du fragment de vie que nous avions partagé.

Le cœur rempli de son souvenir et la tête dans le ciel noir d'encre, je terminais ma coupe en comparant mon amitié avec Sherlock à cette pluie d'étoiles filantes du mois d'août. Aussi bref et unique que lui, extraite de la gravité terrestre pour courir vers d'autres cieux, il en restait toujours une trace : l'émerveillement qu'elle avait suscité.

Un regard posé sur l'ouvrage écrit de mes mains, je me fendis d'un sourire. On m'avait autrefois expliqué dans l'un ou l'autre cours que les étoiles brillaient encore longtemps après leur disparition. Peut-être en serait-il de même pour mon ami, le grand Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>Inondé par le soleil d'hiver, je m'évadai de la bouche de métro bondée de bureaucrates blasés et de touristes égarés. Le pas pressé, je défilais dans les rues à un rythme affolant, les yeux rivés sur ma montre. Les raccourcis, les ruelles s'enchaînaient. Ici et là, je brûlai un feu rouge, me pressant à un passage pour piétons. Ce trajet me semblait être une course folle, une poursuite interminable. Avec qui avais-je rendez-vous ? Avec l'avenir… Je l'espérais alors sans totalement y croire.<p>

Mon sac coincé sous le bras, je débarquai sur le trottoir tant convoité. Comme un talisman, sa lettre palpitait dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je profitai de quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre mon souffle et ajuster mon costume, les cheveux brossés par le vent qui semblaient me porter ses mots.

« _Rendez-vous dans une autre vie._ »

Prêt à pousser la porte d'un des éditeurs les plus prestigieux de Londres, je ressentis le besoin de partager une dernière pensée, le sourire aux lèvres :  
>- En t'attendant, tâchons de vivre celle-ci.<p>

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come/Pour toi, j'attendrai la fin des temps  
>Until my days, my days are doneJusqu'à ce que mes jours, mes jours soient écoulés  
>And say you'll come and set me freeDis-moi que tu viendras et me libéreras  
>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.Dis juste que tu attendras, que tu m'attendras _


	15. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, l'acceptation

**Déjà l'épilogue ? Eh oui ! Je souhaitais terminer le week-end comme il avait commencé : avec une 'fin' du Chant du Cygne. Il s'agit ici de l'épilogue, du point final de cette histoire qui importait beaucoup à mes yeux. J'espère qu'elle vous laissera un souvenir, aussi modeste soit-il. J'espère que cette histoire de deux hommes qui s'aiment sans toutefois qu'il s'agisse d'une histoire d'amour vous a convaincu. **

**Pour la chanson, j'ai hésité longtemps sur le choix. Celui-ci s'est finalement imposé. Je vous la recommande, "Only you" de Smith&Burrows._  
><em>**  
><strong>Pour le reste, merci pour tout. J'ai aimé savoir que je vous avais fait rire, pleurer, que vous étiez parfois en colère, ... Vos commentaires étaient une véritable source de bonheur ! N'hésitez pas à prolonger mon plaisir. :-)<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Looking from a window aboveQuand je prends de la hauteur  
>It's like a story of love C'est comme une histoire d'amour  
>Can you hear me?Peux-tu m'entendre ? __  
><em>  
>Un an, huit mois et une semaine. Déjà.<p>

Comment le temps peut-il paraître si court et si long à la fois ? Personne ne parvient à me répondre. Je pense parfois m'être endormi ce funeste jour et m'être réveillé ce matin. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu mille ans, embrassé cent carrières et au moins autant de projets. L'un d'entre eux, d'ailleurs, paraîtra dans moins d'un mois. Mon deuxième livre. Le second volet des aventures de Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft m'a suggéré de t'en déposer un exemplaire. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète de tes lectures dans l'au-delà, non. D'après lui, ce serait un bel hommage. Je t'écris donc une lettre sur la page consacrée aux dédicaces. Je te déposerai ce livre. Je crois que je suis enfin prêt à affronter la pierre froide pour la première fois. Mais avant cette visite, je vais prendre le temps de t'adresser quelques mots. Pour te dire où j'en suis, comment la vie tourne en bas, sans toi.

Si cela peut te soulager, rien n'a changé au sein de notre appartement. J'ai bien déplacé un meuble ou deux, quelques livres. J'ai nettoyé la cuisine de fond en comble, en mars, au terme d'un coup de tête et d'un coup de blues. Ton violon trône bien en évidence : il est aphone mais s'exprime néanmoins à sa façon. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur l'instrument de musique, c'est une mélodie sans cesse différente qui me revient en tête. Je ne connais pas toutes ces œuvres que tu jouais. Je suspecte même mon esprit d'en inventer quelques unes de toutes pièces, mais soit. Tu es là, à ta façon. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tes affaires sont dispersées dans la maison. Durant les premières semaines, je t'imaginais parfois sur le point de rentrer d'une affaire ou d'une escapade. J'entretenais une réalité qui n'était et n'est plus la mienne. Une réalité qui me manque toujours cruellement. Ce désir de ne rien bousculer s'inscrit maintenant davantage comme une bravade. Ces effets sont la preuve que je peux avancer, continuer ma vie sans t'oublier, en côtoyant le souvenir de ces jours heureux. Drôle de stratégie d'après notre entourage, mais soit. Ils ne comprennent pas. Pas tout à fait, en tout cas : c'est une histoire entre toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu manques dans cet appartement. Ton absence se ressent sur ce canapé, dans la cuisine, devant ce bureau. Quand je reviens des courses, lorsque je fais un crochet par notre ancien restaurant. Lorsque j'apprends une bonne nouvelle et que je ne trouve personne dans cette demeure pour l'annoncer. Peu importe le temps et les efforts que je fournis, rien ne te ramènera. L'éternité a quelque chose de dur et de brutal. Or lorsqu'on ne peut rien changer, il faut apprendre à vivre avec.

Dieu merci, tu m'as laissé davantage que ces bibelots qui s'entassent ou des souvenirs pour me meurtrir ou me réchauffer l'âme. Tu trônes dans l'esprit et la mémoire de nombreuses personnes. Depuis la parution de mon premier livre, je ne cesse de recevoir des messages à ton sujet.

Sais-tu que certains, maladroits ou mal informés, m'appellent pour nous féliciter ? Quelques uns te reconnaissent et se remémorent avec émotion ta personnalité atypique, tes manières surprenantes. D'autres encore, qui ne te connaissaient pas, me laissent des messages plein d'admiration. Il en existe même qui te trouve trop fantasque, trop brillant, trop stupéfiant, trop… toi pour avoir existé. Qui peut leur en vouloir ? Les génies sont rares ici-bas.

Tu étais un homme d'honneur, Sherlock. Les valeurs ne meurent jamais : elles se transmettent. De ton vivant, j'apprenais. De ton souvenir, j'apprends toujours… Mais différemment. Ces enseignements sont plus précieux encore et m'accompagnent dans chaque épreuve, les unes après les autres. Il n'est plus question ici d'affaire à déchiffrer ou de crimes à résoudre, mais bien de la vie, la vraie. Celle qui est une aventure quotidienne et dont j'ouvre chaque matin un chapitre digne de nos plus grandes enquêtes. Confiant et impatient.

Ton message, cette leçon que tu m'as laissée, se poursuit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et m'accompagnera encore demain. Je me fais un devoir de vivre comme tu le souhaitais, comme nous collaborions : avec enthousiasme, ferveur et attachement.

Ainsi, chaque soir et comme autrefois, quand je referme un chapitre, je peux sereinement le signer de nos deux noms.

Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.

Ensemble, définitivement.

_All I needed was the love you gave/Tout ce dont j'avais besoin était l'amour que tu donnais  
>All I needed for another dayTout ce dont j'avais besoin pour un jour de plus,  
>And all I ever knew, only youEt tout ce que j'ai jamais connu, c'était toi_


End file.
